Lightning Crashes
by The WolvGambit
Summary: In a world of arranged marriages Isabella Swan is handed off to Edward Cullen. Little is known about their true origin and Bella is introduced to a whole new world. ExB AU Eventual M rating.
1. One

AN: I have become a fan of Twilight, slowly. LOL, so this is my very first attempt at a fan fiction and I'm kinda nervous since I've never wrote these two before. So this is an AU and they are probably both a bit out of character...but I hope that doesn't put you off.

Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to LIVE, and Twilight is property of Stephenie Myer. All I own is the plot.

XX

"**_Oh now feel it comin' back again_**  
_**Like a rolling thunder chasing the wind**_  
_**Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again**_  
**_I can feel it._"**

**-Lightning Crashes -Live-**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

One

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

I've always been fond of Carlisle, he's a good man with good intentions and I never knew he actually had another son. I'd never met him. My father told me that I'd meet him someday and his name was Edward. Sure, I'd met Jasper and Rosalie with their significant others sitting around the table at dinner. Even though I'd been to the Cullen mansion several times, I still find myself surprised at its grace and beauty. However, I found something out about myself today that I never knew before. A deal had been made with the Cullen family years ago which included myself.

In three days I'd be meeting the mysterious Edward Cullen in a marriage ceremony. Truthfully, I wanted to be mad at my father as the carriage stopped in front of the Cullen estate and I frowned. Charles, my father, opened the door for me to step out and we walked up to the tall front doors and waited while the servants allowed us entrance. All around were paintings of their entire line, portraits framed in gold, artwork forever cherished. They had the money for such things and it never seemed to be in short supply. The Cullen's had so much that sometimes I feared I'd be smothered by it.

As always, Carlisle and Esme stood at the bottom of the stairs to greet us with smiles on their faces. Carlisles suit was pressed and almost completely black, the blue so dark that if it weren't for the lamp light I'd be sure of the color. His white shirt brought out the color of his eyes and their golden depths pulsed with something I had never seen before.

"Ah Charles Swan." His voice pierced the space around us. "I see you've brought your beautiful Isabella."

"Yes, Carlisle I have. Have the plans been made?"

"Of course, Esme has been waiting for this day for so very long. I am so proud to welcome your daughter into our family." I watched a smile light up his wife's face as she held out her hand to me and I retreated. This wasn't how I wanted my life to be. If I stayed here I couldn't do the things I wanted, I could explore no more than I could read freely.

"Don't be frightened, Isabella. Edward is very kind, if not shy." She smiled. "And I am sure that you two will get along fine."

"Go with her, Bella." My father pushed me forward gently. "Everything will be alright."

My nerves caused me to stumble into Esme's arms as she guided me into a small room with mirrors everywhere. A white laced dress was displayed in the corner as she had me step up on a platform.

"Isabella my dear, I know this is all strange to you but I know that everything will be okay." She helped me out of my current dress and into the white one. "I would like to share a secret with you."

My eyes met hers in the mirror and I just nodded.

"I was your age when I was brought here from Paris, Carlisle and I were to be married because my father had made it so. We are special, Isabella. You have been chosen to share in this gift and I feel that you are the perfect one to appease our dear son's loneliness. You see, every marriage in our family has been arranged but you would never be able to tell it. When we met your father and then saw you, we felt our prayers had been answered."

"I'm not sure I understand." I finally spoke, my body trembling with the effort to stay standing as she continued to make alterations on the soft fabric before moving around me to smile.

"You will understand, my child. When the time is right and you start to get to know Edward. There is a choice you'll need to make." She sighed before easing the dress off of me and helping me back into the emerald green one I'd came in. "We are more than meets the eye, not even your father knows the complete truth."

"What?" In that moment I panicked. I was being handed off to some complete strangers that my father had known for years? Something wasn't right with this equation. Here before me Esme talked about choices, and being something that her son needed. Where was my choice? I had none; I was getting married to someone I'd never even met yet. As I started to hyperventilate I felt a hand on my shoulder and Esme's concerned eyes looking into mine.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine, I have a feeling that you think we've lied to your father. He knows us, but he doesn't know what we are. As a part of this family, you'll learn this secret on your wedding night when you and Edward share your evening meal. Be patient with him, talk to him, get to know him and everything will work out."

XX

Dad left around noon and I sit in the huge study lined with books on one of the soft back chairs that lined the room. Carlisle had found my fascination with reading a wonderful thing and lead me up to this library. Shelve upon shelve of wonderful stories lined my vision and I found myself completely mystified by the ceiling high arrangement. I looked out at one of the windows and sighed as the back garden came into view. The flowers were being tended to, by a few of the servants and as I looked upon the edge there was someone seated at a table.

His hair was twisted in several different directions and his back was turned to me, sunlight glittered off the red-brown strands and a gray coat was thrown over the back of the chair he was seated in. I could've sworn I was seeing things as the skin that had been exposed by his rolled up sleeves glistened in the sunlight, refracting like diamonds in the most expensive jewels. My breath caught in my throat as I backed away and fell to the floor just as his head turned in my direction.

What had I just seen? My mind couldn't comprehend the utter impossibility and I feared that I was being put into a position that would be my undoing. I realized something important then. None of the family ever went outside in the daylight around us. We had all stayed inside when we ate lunch, when we had dinners. I had a feeling then that whatever this secret was, it had everything to do with what I had just seen.

XX

Dinner had been uneventful since I had been the only one in the room. Edward had refused to come down and meet me and Carlisle seemed slightly upset by this and excused himself with Esme in tow. I hadn't seen Alice or Rosalie in quite some time and the loneliness was getting to me deeply. As I finished my meal, I eased out of the chair and moved to the sitting room with a book I had pulled from the library. I seated myself in one of the large chairs and breathed out a breath into the empty space while watching the fire crackle in the hearth.

Unable to concentrate on the book, I set it on the table in front of me and looked out the window to watch it rain. Lightning sparked across the sky and lit the world below, bathing it in a white light for seconds at a time. I watched as it crashed against a tree sending sparks abound and the rain stopped it before it could catch fire. My heart thudded against my breast bone as thunder crackled in the mixed space and I found myself captivated by the tree falling forward in a cracking blow against the grass as the light in the sky traced its movements.

Turning away from the view I was greeted by a sight even more spectacular then the one I had just seen. His face was lit by the fire in the hearth, the orange-red glow caressing the curves and planes of his pale face and reflecting the gold in his eyes. His hair was the same unruly mass I had seen during the daylight and I gasped internally at the realization that this was the same man I had witnessed before except now I have seen him from the frontal view as well. His pale dress shirt was pressed to immaculate perfection along with his gray trousers leading down to a pair of black shoes.

It had only been but a moment that I was able to study him before he walked passed and out of my line of sight. I wondered for a moment if I had just seen an illusion brought on by my stressful day, but the smell I encountered as I left the room confirmed that the man who had stood in the doorway had been very real. Shrugging my shoulders at his odd behavior, I walked up the long staircase and to the room I had been given.

At the turning point, just past the study I realized that I must've run into Edward Cullen, the only person I haven't seen since I started visiting when I was thirteen. So now I was eighteen, of age, and he was twenty-one. Where had life gotten to so quickly? Shaking my head, I decided to get ready for bed and hopefully awaken to a new day filled with a better outcome.

XxxXX

_I didn't want to see her more than I had to but Carlisle insisted. He didn't know that I would sneak about the mansion during the day catching glimpses of her with the family and I felt shamed by my actions but I felt humbled by her and everything I seemed to feel came crashing down when I heard that she'd been picked to be my bride when she turned eighteen. I was constantly stuck in this familiar hell day after day watching my family gain happiness while I was left in despair._

_So I sit and tinker with my piano most of the time, trying to compose to take my mind off the endless staccato of thoughts and feelings this young woman has brought out in me with nothing but the color of her beautiful eyes and the mouthwatering scent that burns my nostrils. Every time I look upon her flesh I feel music rush through my addled brain and find myself composing something that often reminds me of her. Life has never been simple for me and I find it even harder to hear the thoughts and feelings of my family around me when everything in me screams to end this miserable existence. _

_Until she walked in those double doors and I found myself irrevocably enthralled by her and in my haste to find some sense of meaning in my life and draw upon the plans to formally address her my father informs me that he has chosen her before I can say that I have come to that very conclusion myself. Sometimes I feel as if I am out of my mind and all of this has been naught but a dream until I remember that her mind is utterly silent to me. If I want everything to be silent all I have to do is concentrate on her and bliss soon follows. _

_In over a hundred years there has never been silence and when my eyes connect with those chocolate brown orbs while I stand before her while lighting crashes outside I know that this is everything I've ever wanted. The sweet smell of her coating the inside of my nose, the look of her taking that full bottom lip between her teeth, and the feeling that every single moment in my solitary existence has led up to one inevitable fact. Isabella Swan is my future and all I have to do is prove it to her over the course of our marriage. I have found my mate and there is no stopping the inevitable. _

_Of course it would only take me seconds to analyze her as the fire from the hearth outlined her features. The emerald dress caressing her curves causing me to catch the low purr before it passed out of my throat and from my lips, the sweet smell wafting from the brown curls atop her head as they curled from the tight bun. I pictured myself running my fingers through them and before she had a chance to open her mouth I ran like the very coward I am. I knew that I had to resist her and I would for the next two days so that our wedding would be all the more anticipatory. _

XX

_The rain had finally come to a stop as I looked out at the moonlit sky with a deep sigh. I figured now was a good as time as any to take a short walk and I hoped that I wouldn't be disappointed in the garden work Newton had accomplished this day. Flowers danced in the breeze and I immediately imagined my dear Isabella with a crown of roses adorning her head as a soft and gentle caress of the wind ruffled her chocolate curls. Surely I was a selfish creature by nature, but I was loathe to turn her into what I had become. _

_At that moment her scent trailed along the air and I turned up towards her balcony and witnessed the sight of an angel I was so far from deserving. Soon I was broken from my thoughts by the arrival of my father and I turned to him so I could release the tension that had gathered in my body. _

"_I see that you approve of my choice." He smiled wistfully. _

"_If you wouldn't have chose her, Carlisle, I would've made it known for you to do so." I sighed and traced a hand over my face. "Even through it would've been unwise to do so." _

"_It's never unwise, Edward. You are unhappy and I am here to make sure you become so." _

"_But this poor young lady has no idea what she's walking into. In this world the women have no choice in the matter and it greatly disturbs me. I mean, I know you and Esme love each other dearly but what if Bella does not wish to be with me?" My mind raced at that one inevitable fact: could I let her go if she were unhappy?_

"_You know the rules, Edward. Treat her with the utmost reverence, kindness and she will reciprocate." Carlisles warm eyes connected with mine. "However, Alice has seen some evidence that will make your life so much easier." _

"_I do not wish to know, Carlisle. You know how I am about knowing the future." My face hardened into a scowl. "That is why I haven't talked to Alice in quite sometime. Our brainwaves are just too much together." _

"_Yes, of course. I hope you know she misses you and she'll be here for the wedding." _

"_I am aware." _

_He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am just very grateful that you have found your happiness after all this time." _

"_Yes, it is a wonderful feeling." _

_XX_

_I watched the sunrise before I retired to my room. My piano settled in the corner of the room, the black polished wood calling to me like no other as I sat at the bench and let my hands caress the ivory keys. If Bella was my first passion then my piano would be my second. The music she inspired me to write was like nothing I had ever composed before. Sharp, soft melodies caressing my mind and allowing me to put them to sound. Each punctuated note sounded through the room and echoed throughout my body. This would be her song, her gift from the bottom of my soul. _

_Throughout the course of her visits I remembered having several moments like this. Each shelf in my small room contained a thick book with song upon song I had composed within the past five years awaiting the day she would become of age so I could share my world with her. As heartbreaking as it seemed to be, there really was no comparison to the elation I felt. _

_As I mused, the notes came to a slow and gentle halt to signal the end of the song. Even though my fingers still remained on the keys, I paused in my musical ravine and looked out the open balcony. Sunlight streamed upon the green landscape and I wished I could be a painter as well. Capture the moment in all of its glory, but I realized that nothing would be able to depict it as perfectly as my photographic memory. _

_I took in an unneeded breath before letting it out slowly before my fingers danced over the keys again in a rhythmic melody as old as time itself. My compulsion to compose faded for now and into some of the more classic and modern pieces before shuddering into a beautiful crescendo. For once I was aware of the time in days, hours, minutes, and seconds. Within these constrictions I hoped that it wouldn't linger so that I could finally be with the woman I wished to be with. My cowardly intentions of staying away from her would be shoved into the back of my mind so that I would be able to concentrate again. _

_At one time I had heard Carlisle speak of my condition. He had called Bella my singer and had urged me to stay away before I could do harm to her. I was surprised by the truth of his words for I had never wished to have someone so badly in all of my life. Close to a hundred years of resisting the very urge to give into my inner nature came crashing around me like lightning to a tree as her heady fragrance coated my nose and made my throat burn with a vengeance I had never known. _

_However, my secondary reaction was what surprised me the most. I had never reacted that way before, too ashamed of my nature to actually allow myself that benefit. But in combination with her heavenly aroma, her deep brown eyes captivated me and I appraised her with my enhanced vision to find myself aroused. In that moment I knew I was biding my time and had become very protective of her. _


	2. Two

AN: I'm just setting the story so these updates won't be every day, I like to be at least four or so chapters ahead when I post the next. I still have other stories to work on so please be patient.

Disclaimer: All song lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Myer.

"**_The angel opens her eyes, the confusion sets in." _**

_-_**Lightning Crashes -Live- **

Xxxxxxxx

Two

XXXXXXXxxx

Breakfast was a quiet affair and I continued to go over the small encounter I had with my future husband. He was an enigma, to be sure, but where he had disappeared to so quickly the night before had me puzzled beyond belief and made me question Esme's words upon my arrival. She had told me that there were so many things I was going to learn while here and that my arrival had been awaited for quite some time. Even though I had seen Edward, I'd had yet to talk to him.

He felt like a dream to me, in reality. All of that beauty could not be condensed into one man, surely, but as hard as I scraped my memory for a flaw; I could not find one. Sure, this rattled me as I finished off the food on my plate and I let my fork clatter to the table; but I could not find myself uncomfortable with the way he gazed at me in those simple seconds before his hasty departure.

Edward looked at me as if I were an old soul, a lover, a friend. He looked at me as if I were familiar to him and I couldn't shake the thought that he felt familiar to me as well. Sighing quietly, I asked to be excused and headed outside to the garden and admired the flowers as they were slowly caressed by the summer breeze.

"Good afternoon, Lady Swan."

I looked over to the right and there stood one of the many servants on the grounds. Michael Newton. He was dressed in the basic attire that I had seen several servants wear and he held a single red rose in his hand.

"Thank you, Michael." I smiled.

"I hear that you are Edward's chosen."

"Yes, I am."

"It'll be nice to see Master Cullen out and about more often. He hovers about in that dreadful room all day and we fear that he may be mad." He shook his head before facing the garden.

"I hear he's a musician."

"Yes, up all day and night tinkering with that contraption." I looked at Michael and then back out at the garden.

"I think music is a lovely thing." Sighing I placed the rose on the brick arch before sitting in one of the many chairs that lined the patio. "I believe I've heard him play before."

"I see." Michael rubbed his chin. "Probably late at night on one of your many stays. He plays and Alice sings."

"Yes, quite." I laughed. "I don't think that he's mad for wanting to do what he most desires."

"The mans a hermit, Bella."

"Michael, leave Lady Swan be." Jessica's voice filled my ears as I turned to her. "She's got another dress fitting soon."

"Jessica, he's not bothering me."

"I know, Lady Swan, but he is paid to work not talk." She sighed. "Esme is looking for you."

"Thank you, Jessica."

XX

As always, Esme was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs heading towards the main dining room. The size of it still overwhelmed me and sometimes I thought I'd faint, especially the size of the chandelier hanging above.

"Are you ready for your final fitting, sweetheart?" Esme's melodic tones broke me out of my haze.

"I suppose so..."

"You're nervous, it's natural. When I married Carlisle, I was a wreck myself." She laughed, her eyes warm. "Just take a few deep breaths and I already know that when you officially meet Edward that all of your nervousness will disappear."

"You seem so trusting of that fact." I met her eyes in the mirror as the dress was once again being gently peeled off of me. Esme smiled and patted my back gently.

"Yes, I do. I know my son well and even though he may be a loner, do not be dismayed by what you hear around the mansion."

XX

The sun had only lasted for part of the day and it was now raining again. That's all it seemed to do here was rain. I was dismayed by that fact since it had been so long since I was able to bask in the suns glow. Living in America on the western desert was a lovely, yet extremely hot, experience. Dinner had been just as quiet as breakfast and I realized something odd about the Cullen family. I'd witnessed that none of them ever ate anything. I'd sit in the lunch dinning room alone with my rapid-fire thoughts and the quiet that seemed infinitesimal.

My hands traced across the polished wood before looking up at the expanded space between I and the end of the table. Landscapes adorned the walls all around and I wondered to myself when I'd ever be joined by any of them. Sighing, I took the napkin from my lap and placed it on the designer gold-laced plate and stood to make my way outside underneath the awning.

"They never eat, Bella." Michael spoke from behind me. "There are things here that no one ever speaks of."

"Michael, right now I'm wondering if you're a bit mad." I grasped my chest. "Especially for sneaking up on someone."

"I do apologize, but I know you've seen him in the sun." He looked out at the darkening sky. "You need to know what you're getting into."

"She will learn, Michael." Carlisle interrupted him. "And you are lucky I don't have you thrown from the grounds. I'm sure that Jessica had a talk with you this morning about your behavior."

My eyes widened at Carlisle's profile and the look of anger on his face that completely froze me to the core. In all my years I had not ever once been frightened of the man until this exact moment. Time seemed to still and I tripped over my own feet trying to get away from him. His eyes turned on me, the gold depths pulsing as his face calmed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Rules are made to be followed and Michael does not heed my warnings." He smiled softly. "I never wished for the outside world to see the anger within us. Especially you since you will be shortly joining the fold."

"Does Michael often break them?"

"Yes, he does. With every woman that has been brought here. Alice, Rosalie." Carlisle shook his head. "He's tried to warn them away when there is nothing here to fear. All because of Edward who is silent in making his music."

"Hey plays beautifully."

"Yes, he does my child."

XX

_Michael, I despise him sometimes. Him and his rumors about us, me especially. He was trying to do it again, scare Bella off. Sometimes I wished to know what she was thinking just so I wouldn't feel this apprehension all the time. Carlisle was a firm leader and I admired him because of it and he was right. Our anger is something not to be loose on the outside world._

_For once I ignored my piano and looked out at the rain-filled sky. Tomorrow I would be wed to Isabella Swan, the woman that's been haunting my dreams for so long. So very long. She was just the thing to heal the loneliness that encompassed my dead heart. A long time ago, I remembered giving into my urges after my transformation..killing the murderers and rapists that existed on the streets. Then I figured I was no better than them, playing a version of God. Sickened by my behavior I fled back to Carlisle and wished to atone for my sins. His forgiveness is legendary. _

_Lightning sparked across the sky lighting the world below and I found myself entranced by it. It was a brief comparison to the way I felt about the woman destined to be mine forever. _

_XX_

_She sat in the library reading, I watched her from the balcony above. I feel like such a stalker, but these things just cannot be helped. My mind and my body were at constant war with one another and the only thing that would sate either is to see her once again. Sometimes I feel appalled at my transgression. _

"_Edward." Carlisle came to stand beside me. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" _

"_I believe so." I sighed and turned to meet his gaze. "It just feels strange." _

"_That a human would capture your interest so? No, not at all. Esme was a human as well when she was brought to me. I couldn't find it within myself to regret my decision when she asked to be with me. Just take it slow, son. Everything else will follow. It took Esme three years before we made it completely 'official'." He smiled and placed a firm hand on my back. This gesture comforted me to a certain degree. _

"_I never thought I could want this, Carlisle." I admitted. "I thought I was happy with just my music and the occasional run, but then I found her and knew what I was missing in my life." _

"_And tomorrow you two will be united." _

_XX_

_I felt like I was rushing on thin air, floating away as I continued to search through each and every single book on my shelf looking for that specific song I wrote just for this single purpose. It escaped me and I found myself in a panic. Where could it have gone? Tossing papers left and right, racking my brains, pulling my hair; I was finally able to uncover the pieces of music and hold them to my chest. My moment of panic forgotten, I looked into my fathers eyes before handing him the wrinkled parchment with a soft smile. _

"_You need to relax, Edward. You know your sister, Alice. Everything is perfect." He adjusted my suit collar as he held the music up to the light. "You wrote this for her?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I'm sure it sounds lovely, a fitting piece." He gently eased me downstairs. "It is time." _

_XX_

_As always Alice has outdone herself. The elegant ballroom completely resplendent in the early morning light. The stained glass windows taking in the daylight and casting it in multicolored hues all around. Instead of the traditional seating, family members are standing. Most of them Bella's, and the rest of them ours. Distant relatives, cousins, a lot of them I'm sure I've never seen before come to join in this most grand occasion. _

_The alter is white marble and gold, as we can afford it. Emmet stands to the side along with Carlisle as I walk forward and look at the preacher. An elder of the family, one of the few of the estranged coven. I cannot recall his name, but he's nobleman all the same. _

_After the group quieted and everyone was in place, I awaited the arrival of my bride as the simple piano music began to fill the room. Of course, the melody couldn't be matched the way I played it. Not that I was bragging of course, but only I knew the true emotion behind the piece being played. It was the traditional wedding march mixed with a few tweaks and turns suited to the way I had been feeling. Upbeat and strong; and as the music came to climax she stood right in the center isle being escorted by her father. _

_If my heart was beating I'm sure it would have stopped and started again at the sight of her in that elegant ivory dress. I'm sure if I could breath I'd lose my breath. Nonexistent that it was, it hitched as she started walking down the isle towards me. This angel, this beautiful glorious angel could not be for me. My hopes and dreams felt like distant memories at the sight of Isabella Swan. Her scent coating everything around me, the rush of her pulse beating in time with what would be the hammer of mine if I only had one. _

_Satin and lace coated her exquisite features and I could not form coherent sentences let alone single words as she approached. A goddess amongst mortals. The preachers words seemed distant as her hand clutched my arm and Charlie moved to stand beside Carlisle and Emmet. Rosalie and Alice were on her side followed by Esme. We lifted our eyes at the same time coming into contact with the gold eyes of another one of our own. _

_Today was the day of the rest of our lives bound for all eternity. _


	3. Three

AN: Same deal as before, I'm just setting the story here. The next update won't be for a few days after this one since I really need to work on another story that hasn't been updated in quite sometime. When I get to 7 in writing I will post the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**I was wrong  
**__**We are not these bodies alone  
**__**In a dream with a mind of its own."**_

**-We Walk in the Dream – Live- **

XXXXXxxxxxxx

Three

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

I was feeling out of place just standing there, completely not myself. From my vantage point I could see Edward standing next to Carlisle and Emmet. He was a statue of perfection wrapped in a traditional black suit. Piano music filtered around me but I barely heard it as my heart thudded in my ears and I began to feel lightheaded. Charlie had a hold of my left arm as he guided me down the seemingly forever isle towards the man I'd be with for the rest of my life. As we approached, I could study the contours of his pale face, beautifully sculpted; surrounding a pair of gloriously golden eyes that pulsed with life.

His hair forever in disarray, the multi-shaded brown strands focusing the light from the room anywhere and everywhere as the sun filtered through the stained glass. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stood to the side as I joined him. His smell hit my nose and I felt as if I were pitching forward until Charlie steadied me beside Edward and all felt still. The old words I continued to hear everywhere resounded through the quiet room, bouncing off the walls and into my ears. Each action seemed as if were were on autopilot and when the ceremony ended I looked into the eyes of the man that held my future as our lips connected.

His taste was something unknown to me but shockingly familiar. Like the sweets in the kitchen after dinner, candied and honeyed at the same time and I found myself lost in it. His lips were cool and soft, but hard at the same time. As we turned to face the crowd I saw Esme out of the corner of my eye press a cloth to her eyes while she cried. In my ear, a low masculine voice rippled through my defenses with soft words.

"Welcome to your new life, Isabella."

XX

The reception was small and I was grateful that I was allowed out of that dress and into something more reasonable and comfortable. Edward surprisingly stuck by me, hovering around me and the only words we had spoken to each other had been 'I do'. During the dancing aspect of the wedding, he had enough grace to counteract my always off-putting clumsy persona and it made me feel alive when I was in his arms.

The piano had been moved to center-stage in the ballroom as he seated himself at it and motioned for me to sit beside him. There was sheet music on the stand but he dutifully ignored it and started playing something that I had never heard before.

"I wrote this for you."

His words stunned me into complete silence. How could you write music for someone you've never met? Edwards fingers danced across the keys with an effortless grace due to years of practice, I was sure. He'd have to start out as a small boy to have the mastery he had now. It seemed if there was a full-bodied emotion behind each and every note and I felt them all like a caress. I shivered at the thought as he took his eyes from the keys and focused them on mine.

"I know you, Bella." I watched his nostrils flare. "I've always known you."

"How?"

"I had to keep my distance, but I don't have that power. Not anymore." His tone sounded ashamed, as if he were admitting a deep, dark secret. "You give me silence and you give me music. Night after night I struggled with my compositions until you came into my life."

Had I heard him correctly? I gave him music? Silence? What did it mean?

"I don't understand." I finally found my voice and his eyes widened, but his fingers never faltered.

"Beautiful Bella, face of an angel and the voice to match." He sighed reverently. "Yes, you give me the means to create."

As the music came to a gentle end, he eased the piano closed and took my hand. "Edward?"

"Relax and follow me."

Esme's words echoed in my ears at that moment in time about him revealing himself to me. I still couldn't focus on what that meant as we both climbed the stairs to his chambers. His room was directly above mine, as I had summarized since his music echoed through the floor boards and into my room so late at night and into the early morning hours.

As we stopped just before the door, I felt my heart pick up the same rhythm as before. Each and every single beat I felt through my skin, heard in my ears. I was numb from head to foot as I feared what might be revealed to me. Somewhere deep inside, however, felt eager that everything I had questioned while I was young might be answered. My eyes connected with Edwards once again, the gold that rimmed his eyes brightened tremendously as his nostrils flared and I found myself trapped as he opened the heavy door to his chambers.

I noticed instantly that there was no bed, just a small lounge towards the open balcony coated in a rich red satin. Pale parchment was scattered about the floor coated in musical notes written in smudged black ink. Books upon books coated the shelves all around and I felt myself looking up to the high ceiling to take them all in. However, the centerpiece of the room bathed in sunlight from the open balcony was the beautiful liquid black piano.

He tugged me forward with him and I lost my footing briefly before he righted me. "Please do not fear me."

His words struck something deep inside me. Don't fear him? Why would I? But then, right in front of me, he gestured for me to stand right at the edge of the instrument he'd played night after night as he stripped his coat from his shoulders and placed it on a nearby chair before unbuttoning his shirt. His bright eyes met mine as he stepped into the sunlight. My eyes widened at what I was witnessing and I fought the urge to faint. Standing before me stood the man I had just been arranged to marry glistening like diamonds in the sunlight. What was he? Why was I chosen?

Soon, my mind become utterly blank as I fought the instincts but soon I succumbed to the darkness.

XX

_Her reaction was better than what I thought it might be. For a moment, at least, her eyes were wide in wonder and astonishment before she passed out and I caught her in my arms. Now I watch her as she rests upon the bright red lounge in the corner of my room. Carlisle had been up to check only but a few minutes ago and he gave me a small basin of water and a cloth. _

_I dabbed her forehead gently with the water-coated cloth listening to her soft groaning sounds as she started to wake. Her body shot forward like a bullet from a gun as I gently eased her back down to the soft cushions. _

"_Easy." _

_Her eyes widened at my voice and she started to try and back away from me. "Please..." _

"_Isabella, it's okay." _

"_What are you? Inhuman man leave my sight." I gently touched my fingertips to her chin to keep her from lowering her gaze. _

"_Isabella. If we meant to harm you, we would have when you first crossed the threshold five years ago." My head shook from side to side. "I know you fear me now..."_

"_I'm not sure what I feel, Master Cullen." Her voice teased my senses. "But I believe shock is one of those amongst many." _

"_Please, Isabella. You owe me no title. I am simply just Edward in your presence. It is I who should bow to you." And I did so on one knee in front of the satin chair before raising my gaze once again. "You have been welcomed to this family with open arms so that you may share our secret." _

"_Which I'm still waiting to understand." _

"_We are the family Cullen, under Carlisle the original founder. Several have lived and died human lives in this very home while others have been made like us. We are Vampires of the chosen. I, Jasper, and Emmet were the first members. Carlisle is a man of compassion and he saved me from the plague a very long time ago. I have been trying to atone for my sins for several years, denying myself the very happiness my mother fought hard to give me. Esme was Carlisle's chosen as Alice is to Jasper, Rosalie is to Emmet, and now you are to me." _

"_Who have lived human lives?" She asked._

"_Michael, as you know, Jessica, Angela, Tanya and her sisters." I responded simply with a soft smile. "You have a choice." _

"_Do I? It seems my choice was taken from me. I'm here in a house of vampires, married to one, and my father doesn't know any of this." She shook her head and looked out the window. "I wish my mother were still here." _

"_I know about, Renee, Bella." _

"_How..."_

"_Along with my Vampire senses I can read minds. Charlie still misses your mother dearly. Their marriage was arranged as well." I tapped my temple. "The only mind I haven't been able to read is yours. You give me silence, Bella." _

"_Is it a good thing?"_

"_Sometimes it's frustrating to not know what you're thinking, especially now. However, it has been over a hundred years since I've had silence and your mind gives me that." _

"_You can stop kneeling now." She sighed and scooted over. _

"_I do not think it wise. Here I can control myself." I sat back on my knees. "You are right to fear me, Bella, since even though Carlisle has the complete control of the clan. I had once succumbed to my urges a long time ago, longer than you have been alive. We hunt only animals but my body craved something I forbade myself._

"_I shut down after I left the family. Hunted murderers and rapists; the scum of the earth. Tasting human blood was the worst thing I could do to myself and I realized that it wasn't what I wanted, I didn't want to be a monster. Finding that I was no better than the men I hunted disgusted me, so I came back to face my demons and I've been here ever since; secluding myself up in this very room to atone for my sins."_

_Bella scooted back the rest of the way, eyes wide at my confessions. "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because there are no secrets here." My response was simple as I raised to my full height and eased the shirt off my shoulders. Bella's eyes settled on me as my skin glistened in the light behind her. "This is what I am." _


	4. Four

Disclaimer: All Lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**Run to the water  
**__**And find me there  
**__**Burnt to the core but not broken..."**_

_**-**_**Run to the Water – Live-**

XXXXxxX

Four

XXXXXXxxx

Vampires, the stuff that you read in books and I found it impossible that my husband was one. He stood before me, shirtless, sparkling in the sun and common reason shouted at me that I should be afraid...but I could not find myself to react that way. Out of all my thoughts, one resounded in my head. He has been nothing but completely honest with me in everything he is. Spoke of every sin with regret and remorse, anguish and pain.

Edward kept his eyes downcast as he stood before me while I remained sitting. By his standing posture I could tell he was completely and utterly ashamed of himself, leaning away from the light as if it burned him. There was one thing I couldn't deny though about this encounter, he was incredibly beautiful. His body seemed as if it were carved from the same stone of Michelangelo's David.

All of this is still so overwhelming and I feel as if I need to be alone to breathe. This world has been thrust upon me in such short notice and I just want to run. Stay or go, fight or flight. Adrenaline rushes through my system and I find myself unnerved by my reactions. Confused in the space between here and there.

When his eyes met mine I knew he was waiting for me to speak but I honestly couldn't find any words to say. What could I say? I was afraid to speak since he felt so ashamed of what he was and what would make him feel...alive. Truthfully, I didn't even know if half of anything I'd ever read on my spare time was true or false.

Given time, I'm sure I could love this man, not man, whatever he was. But for now I was completely lost in my confusion on a downward spiral as I stood up and reached out to touch him. I held back my gasp as I felt the cold smoothness of his skin. Pure perfection molding under my fingertips and I was waiting to wake up, begging my body to remain sleeping if this was a dream.

"What are you thinking?" His voice broke my train of thought and I looked at him.

"So many things at once." I responded honestly, somehow unable to hold the truth from him.

"Tell me." He grasped my hand in his and traced the blue veins in my wrist with his fingertips.

"You're beautiful."

"And you stand before a murderer, a hunter, a vicious predator with these thoughts." His eyes connected with mine, the gold completely framing the onyx around his eyes. A hunger clearly evident in them as the ring pulsated to what I would've imagined to be his heartbeat.

"If you were still that man, you wouldn't have allowed me near you."

"You should be running." He sighed.

"And you should be bursting into flames." I retorted.

"I suppose we are at an impasse then."

XX

I'd been alone for quite sometime. Edward had been mysteriously absent since our little discussion and I sat outside near the pond with my feet in the cool water. When I mentioned it to Carlisle he just looked at me and promised me he'd talk to Edward. So once again I was on my own in a huge mansion with nothing around but my thoughts. Truthfully this marriage was throwing me in so many circles I had trouble concentrating.

Sighing, I collected my shoes and made my way back into the house only to run into the man, or rather vampire, that had been avoiding me since the balcony scene earlier this morning. His mood seemed better than this morning and I backed up a bit before he caught me by the shoulders to steady me.

"It's alright, Bella." Edward's eyes were brighter now than they had been before. "Carlisle said you wanted to see me."

"You just left." I blurted out against my better judgment and watched his eyes flash before he enveloped me in a hug.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel and usually people need some time alone after something like that."

"This doesn't seem real." I pulled back before pulling away. "Maybe I'll wake up sometime soon."

"You fear that you'll be unhappy here?" His question caught me off guard. "I promise you that I'll give you whatever you wish for, Isabella. Make no mistake of that. Other men treat women as property and here that does not happen."

"But I've been married off just the same."

"It is the law of the land; something we cannot change. But we can always try to make it better." He placed a hand on my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my temple. "You were my life from the moment I saw you, I will do whatever it takes to ensure your happiness."

"But you just met me." I protested feeling overwhelmed.

"Officially. I feel like a bat in the belfry the way I looked down from the upper balconies at your beauty." He sighed. "Carlisle told me to stay away for both of our sakes, it has helped me be close to you now."

"When was I chosen?"

"After you were born, I didn't know you existed until five years ago." He shrugged as we walked along in the sunlight. I had to keep my eyes off of him or else I would forget myself. "I feel very protective of you, you're very clumsy."

"So the cool air when I was about to fall?"

"That would be me rushing to catch you." He gave me a crooked smile before looking out at the garden again. "Sometimes I couldn't stop myself and I pray to be forgiven."

"Why?"

"I wasn't allowed to touch you before our wedding and Carlisle would often look at me with displeasure when he smelled that I had touched you." Edward leaned against the stone wall near the pond as I seated myself in one of the chairs. "It is a custom that the groom and his intended shall have no contact before the wedding."

_XX_

_Yes I had shamed myself further and let her know more of the innermost workings of my mind. My transgressions in the very beginning with having close encounters with her that were never supposed to come to pass. I wished that it wouldn't be this way but for some unknown reason it had to come out in the open. It was completely true that Carlisle, although kind, became frustrated with me. _

_Sighing, I knelt beside her chair with the sunlight cascading over me and it felt like this morning after our marriage. I had decided to go hunting to clear my head and separate my urges. Specifically the two that bothered me most: the need for her body and the need for her blood. The fact of the matter is that this was all new to me. _

_I watched her as she studied me with wide and curious eyes, seemingly unafraid. This confused me, even Esme had some trouble adjusting. That once before blissful silence was now a frustrating one. How I'd longed to know what she was thinking this morning when she caressed my face before I ran like a coward, or when we were at the alter and her face held no expression. _

_Her eyes caught mine, the chocolate depths seizing me; holding me in place with their luster. I felt consumed and when she touched me the warmth of her hand radiated to every single pore in my body. When I hissed she backed off but I grabbed her hand in mine, desperate for the contact. _

_Never had I wanted someone's touch so much. The heat, the all consuming warmth. Her eyes completely focused on mine and I craved that intensity. If my heart beat it'd be flying out of my chest and I looked at the pond to contemplate the fact of cooling myself off. _

"_What are you doing to me?" She whispered as she picked up her shoes and started to walk away. I heard the increase in her respiration and heart rate as she walked away from me and something else entirely that left me floored. It couldn't be what I thought it was, but when I took a deep breath I felt my body respond to hers. _

_XX_

_I found her sometime later in the dining room finishing her dinner. Her elegant blue dress captured her curves as she moved from the table and stood. My emotions were scattered about as I took in her form and an electric shock traveled throughout my body and I knew she felt it too since she stumbled before I rushed forward and caught her. _

"_Edward." _

_I trembled and held back the growl that threatened to escape my throat as I sat her on the table and sped out of the room and out to the pond. Esme looked at me as I sat next to the water and rocked back and forth. _

"_What's wrong, Edward."_

"_I need to talk to Carlisle." I spoke, strained. _

"_I'll go get him." _

_XX_

_Carlisle sat across from me as I stared at my reflection in the water. He had been right all along when he stated that Bella was my singer. Ever single emotion that coursed through my veins was stronger than anything I'd ever felt. Her voice, her scent, her heat. _

"_Keep taking deep breaths, son. Clear your mind." He eased me forward. _

"_It's not helping, especially since I can't hyperventilate." I responded, displeased by that fact. I was having a mild panic attack but I could not find rest in any form. "I thought I was strong enough to face her."_

"_You are, Edward. You've been around her for five years and if you believe in something you strive for it." _

"_You make it sound so easy, Carlisle." _

"_It wasn't easy with Esme. She was frightened at first and I had to help her understand. Communication is key. You've told the story, told your truths. All you need to do is wait. The only question remains: would you do anything to ensure her happiness?"_

"_Yes." I answered without hesitation. "She is my life." _

_XX_

_I sat on the bench in front of my piano without playing anything, the balcony doors were still open and the breeze gently pushed the curtains around. Warmth spread through my shoulders and I turned to see Bella behind me. I couldn't believe that she had gotten this close to me without noticing her. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_What a loaded question. Was I okay? I didn't know. Even now I felt the burn in my throat and swallowed the venom that followed. "I don't know." _

"_Esme's worried about you." She sat next to me. "And if I'm honest, I am a bit too. What happened in the dining room?"_


	5. Five

Disclaimer: All Lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**Everything is just light**_

_**Not created, destroyed but eternally bright..."**_

**-They Stood Up For Love – Live -**

XXXXXxxxxxx

Five

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

I watched him sigh, taking in breath that he certainly didn't need, as I waited for his explanation. After the episode in the dining room I was curious. Sure, I should be afraid, should run, but I felt safe here. He was the familiar in my life, I realized. He was always there for me when I stumbled, always there for me right before I fell and when I was younger I thought it was an angel looking out for me. I was right on both accounts. An angel in the form of a deadly predator who would not harm me.

"You were right to run from me earlier." He spoke slowly before turning his eyes to mine. Again, the resembled before. The gold rimming onyx, pulsating wildly and he closed his eyes becoming very still. So still, in fact, that I would've believed him to be a work of art instead of a living being. "I'm not a man, Bella. Even though I look like one on a cloudy day or at night. I am dangerous, especially around you."

"If you were, I wouldn't be here."

"So you say." He gave a half smile before continuing. "I crave you in two ways, my sweet girl. Sometimes we are selfish creatures by nature. Animals within bodies of men and women alike. We become something more and something less at the same time. Our family is immortal being around for hundreds of years.

"When we first arrived in London, I had no hope for myself. My mother begged Carlisle to save me and he did. His restraint is legendary, which is why he is wanted by an Italian race readying themselves for war."

My head tried to wrap around the facts. He was trying to scare me, I knew, but it wasn't working. I had always been a little strange and I never did fit in. Maybe this was my purpose, to make this man feel wanted. He leaned against the chair near me and I gently traced my fingers through his hair. The strands were like silk against my skin, tickling softly, and it felt so good to touch him this way.

XX

Carlisle greeted me outside the dining room before dinner and it felt nice to make conversation with him. He looked worn, tired, and uncertain of something. When I asked him what was the matter he spoke of another clan of Vampires who did not share his views. Immoral creatures of habit that caused a lot of problems for them over the centuries. The leader was a cruel man by the name of James with two followers; a male and a female. Carlisle wouldn't even speak their names.

We were expected to hold a ceremony in two weeks to formally introduce my presence and I became apprehensive immediately. Apparently the Cullen's were a very private family, but they were being called upon by the Volterra to an extent where Carlisle couldn't refuse. He left abruptly after that in search of Edward claiming a need to 'prepare' and I was left alone again with my dinner forgotten in front of me. I no longer had the urge to eat.

On my way upstairs to my new room I had a run-in with Alice and she welcomed me to the family with open arms and her husband Jasper held back with a pained expression on his face but was also friendly nonetheless.

"We've been waiting for this day for over a century, Bella." She sighed. "We've needed someone here to help balance this family and you have the spirit for it. Carlisle saw it in you and I knew from the moment you were born."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"As they should sister of mine." Her laughter filled the halls as she took my hand in hers and closed her eyes. "You are so good for him, our Edward. So much joy you bring him."

"But she is nervous, Alice." Jasper spoke up for the first time since arriving with his wife. "Let her go for now, she still has much to learn."

"Oh, pfft." She laughed and ruffled her husbands hair. "If you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly before continuing up the stairs and through the doors into our room. Again my attention was brought to the beautiful instrument in the center of the room and I sat on the bench bathed in sunlight. The paint glistened softly, freshly polished, and reminded me of antique glass I had seen in my home. Charlie had not moved anything around in the house since mom had passed and I really feared for him since I would no longer be living with him.

Tracing my fingertips over the ivory keys, I sighed softly before looking up at the worn parchment on the stand. Notes were scattered across the page with slight fingerprints smudging the ink two and fro. His handwriting was a lovely neat calligraphy that dazzled me. The title of the piece was 'Twilight'.

"Do you play?"

I jumped and grasped my chest as my heart constricted painfully before starting up again. Edward stood in the open doors leaning on the frame as his eyes settled on my form. My breathing hitched as I rushed to catch it, my response to his question forgotten in the midst of his glistening skin.

"No..." I whispered hoarsely.

"I am sorry." He chuckled. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"Make a noise next time, I feel like everyone is trying to give me a heart attack." I panted slightly as he came to sit next to me on the bench.

"So you don't play? Why?"

"My social ineptitude." I paused. "I have no talent really."

"Oh, come now." He placed my fingers on the keys before moving his own atop mine. "I know you have a wonderful heart and a beautiful soul. Music is made with these things."

"Edward."

"Bella..." Edward laughed heartily before standing behind me and placing his hands back atop mine. "The first note his a C." He pressed my fingers to the key and it sounded through the room.

XX

_She couldn't have been more beautiful than in this moment here with me. Her lovely ivory fingertips caressing the keys of my most prized possession. I felt her warmth as I guided her though the motions and soon we were both playing one of the many songs I had written while in her presence. Here I could be calm and collected and not think about the upcoming issues with the Volterra and Jame's coven. _

_Carlisle had found me on my hunt and told me of the news. Of course I was livid in finding out the excruciating details of our misfortune. The Volterra were getting overly concerned with our every day life and I couldn't help the seething hatred I felt for putting my wife in danger. _

_Aro was one of the eldest of our kind and he was also the most despised. My mind was a closed book to him since our powers were too similar. He was jealous of our family, especially of Carlisle. Marcus was his second I command and he always looked for new soldiers to expand his army. Why they needed these had been beyond my comprehension until Carlisle had invited me along one day._

_Their overbearing need for control made me grateful that Carlisle had rescued me from the bowels of my despair since Aro was desperately searching for me because of my gift. For he has to touch someone in order to read their mind where I can do it freely and sometimes unintentionally. I realized that my mind had become fuzzy and muddled with these thoughts and that the music I and my beautiful bride were creating had come to an abrupt halt. _

_I leaned back on my haunches and sighed before pressing my thumb and forefinger to the bridge of my nose and rubbed steadily. Everything had been so perfect before and now we were faced with two covens of vampires who shared a common goal. War. _

_Victoria had been bread around the same time that her mate had. Their equal disposition of the Volterra caused them to try and recruit Carlisle for their cause. He, of course, remained neutral. Displeased they tried to create on their own and failed. As always I found myself the single confidant for my father and it disturbed me to learn of the world this way. _

"_Edward?" Bella's voice broke me out of my haze and the silence her mind provide felt like a welcome balm to frustration I was currently feeling. _

"_I'm feeling overwhelmed right now." I admitted softly before connecting my eyes with hers, my body heaving with the effort to stay still beside her as her fingers found their way into my hair. "Carlisle has spoke of the 'complication' that will be happening in two weeks. I only hope that this does not put a strain on us." _

"_Have the Volterra ever requested something like this before?" She asked me._

"_Only once." I replied. "With Alice because her gift is so valuable." _

"_I am of no importance, Edward. Why is it that I'm being made to stand before them?"_

"_Because I cannot read you. I never have been able to. As a Vampire, this trait may follow you and the Volterra are always looking for others to join their flock. They are the oldest of the old, selfish creatures with hearts as black as night." _

"_How did they know?"_

"_Carlisle had to visit them years ago and Aro had him held down so he could steal information from him. He hasn't been back since." I shrugged with a sigh. "Aro also despises me since our gifts are so similar and he cannot read me." _

"_I take it that Aro is a leader?"_

"_Dutifully so, but a bastard. Aro has a respect and hatred for Carlisle at the same time. Respect because Carlisle can make others like us with very little issue. He made me and Esme. That requires a certain amount of restraint. However, Carlisle refused to join them and make them soldiers that is why Aro is also a formidable opponent. He believes in the survival of the fittest." _

"_So my ability to keep others from my mind is what he wants?"_

"_Simply put, yes. However, he has no power over Carlisle since the Volterra gave up any rights to Vampire law three centuries ago. Carlisle is the leader of them all. He was appointed by one of the elders that remains nameless here. Aro is also jealous." I eased up on the bench beside her and held my head down to look at my shoes, the red light from sunset trailed across the wooden floor. _

"_Carlisle said we had two weeks before this is to take place." She spoke after a moment._

"_Yes, it is true." I lifted my head and traced her face with my fingertips, gently pushing some hair behind her ear. My body shivered lightly as her scent wafted across the room and into my lungs. _

"_What power does Aro have?" _

"_Over Carlisle, none. But if he goes to the higher order he can request you to be come one of us without your consent. It has happened once before and it could happen again. The Order is an ancient race that governs us and it is our only law. Humans have it easy, we do not since we are harder to kill. Forget everything you've ever read in books, they are all myths." _

"_Why would The Order make that demand?"_

"_If you are seen as a danger to the outside world for what you know they would demand Carlisle to have you changed and be one with us forever. You could never leave and you would never see your father again. I can only pray that it does not happen since I wouldn't be able to take you away from your only family." I turned to the last stages of the sunset and sighed. _

"_You would fight for me?"_

"_To the death." I replied without hesitation._


	6. Six

Disclaimer: All Lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**I liked the way my hand looked on your head  
**__**In the presence of my knuckles..."**_

**-Iris -Live- **

XXXXXXxxxxxx

Six

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

His words left me stunned and suddenly the big room felt very small. I felt claustrophobic sitting on the bench next to him as the light began to slacken from the open balcony and the breeze began to cool. Shivering slightly, I drew my arms close to myself and curled up on the bench with my back to the closed keyboard.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question. Edward immediately rushed to the doors and closed them before he was once again seated next to me and the increasingly smaller bench with a blanket enclosed in his elegant hands. The material was warm as he draped it over my body and I shivered again, but not from the cold.

Whoever these people were had it out for Carlisle and this family. I just hoped that Aro would not press the issue of I still being human amongst Vampires and that I would be free to make the choice. If he did, I knew I would probably hunt him down myself. These instincts were foreign to me and I feared them. I was not a savage, yet I wished to be in the face of this sub-creature who felt the need to dominate those around him.

This realization made me feel very small, like a mouse amongst elephants and I was skittering about trying not to be crushed underneath their feet. I wondered briefly if everything I'd worked so very hard to achieve would be lost in a single moment of weakness and I would be back to the inevitable square one. Beside me Edward sat as still as a statue, the paleness of his skin making me seem tan as his eyes focused on mine. Where did I really fit in this equation?

My jumbled thoughts continued to bounce around in my brain like waves crashing into the shore and I felt myself lose touch with reality. I wanted this to be a dream so that when I opened my eyes everything would go back to the way things were and I could live a normal life. However, this wish was not meant to be as when my eyes opened I was still in the same room as before.

A weak sigh passed my partly open lips before my face hardened into a scowl and I walked over to the red lounge beside the balcony doors and seated myself on it. Edward still didn't move from his perch on the ebony bench and I wondered if even he were real. That is, until he spoke.

"What are you thinking?"

What was I thinking? I really didn't want to say, but he finally moved and turned to me with an expectant look on his face. Truthfully, I was thinking so many things once again. My overactive mind would not cease its constant hammering and I felt a headache coming on due to the stress that had been thrust upon me.

"You don't want to know." Was the only reply I could come up with. His face hardened and quicker than I could blink he was kneeling in front of me and his face was so close to mine that I almost banged my head against the wall beside the doors.

"That is where you're wrong." Edward replied. "I need to know, Bella."

"Some things are better left unsaid." I argued lamely and turned my gaze from his only for him to bring it back with his fingers underneath my chin. His other hand traced my face from my temple down to my chin with a brief brush of his knuckles.

"Nothing between us should be unsaid. The silence is deafening and in this moment whatever you are thinking is critically important." He rebutted.

"I..." I hesitated slightly while caught in his golden gaze. What should I say? But as I remained there, him kneeling before me trailing his knuckles down the skin of my face again, I could think of nothing but the truth. "I don't want any more of my freedom taken from me."

"I see." His puzzled expression caught me off guard. "You are no prisoner here, Bella. I debated with myself for so long about this but if you find yourself unhappy here, I'll let you leave. It may kill me to do so, but you never have to feel caged."

"That's not what I meant." I blurted quickly, unthinkingly.

"Then what did you mean?" Edward raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I want to choose for myself if I want to be like you or remain human. Aro is not a part of this."

"No, he is not." He agreed solemnly, his expression gentle as he eased himself closer, his head dropping to my lap. "My sweet Isabella."

Here in this place seemed like a neutral ground as I stroked my fingers through his hair and tried to come to my senses. I couldn't fight this anymore. Too soon I'd have two different covens of vampires coming to this very house looking upon me with either need or distaste. This was not something I was interested in, in this very moment. The only thing that kept the room alight now was the moons silvery glow. It cast shadows along the floor and over to the vibrant piano. I eased my hand through Edwards hair for one last time before I nudged his shoulder.

"Play for me." I requested.

His golden eyes connected with mine as he lifted his head from my lap. The beautifully sculpted features of his face shimmering in the ivory haze while his eyes pulsated rapidly. "As you wish."

XX

_Time seemed slow over the next few days and I found myself constantly away from Bella as my family and I planned the meeting that was coming shortly on the horizon. Truthfully I dreaded it and since Alice couldn't get a read on anything I felt apprehensive. Aro had been a common enemy for years but The Order had made it clear that we had to 'coexist' together with no arguments. _

_Here I am trying to make a new marriage work and how can it when I barely see my wife. Groaning, I turned over on the office chair and looked at Carlisle with a grim expression as he kept prattling on. Usually I'd listen, but right now I was feeling a sense of dread. _

"_Edward, I know you don't want to be here but we need to do this for your mates sake." He shook his head and when he said 'mate' he had my attention. "The sooner we go over this the quicker you can get to her." _

_Looking down at my hands with a sigh, I finally raised my head and listened to the rest of the plans. Aro and James would meet Bella, but it would be made clear that it would be her choice and hers alone. She would be well protected by the family and I was not going to leave her side for any reason._

_XX_

_I found her later out on the balcony in my room. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun and her dress billowed in the soft breeze. She looked beautiful in blue, the lace garment hitting me hard in the solar plexus as she turned to face me with a soft smile. _

"_Have you finally managed to quit avoiding me?"_

"_I wasn't." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I swear it. I could never avoid you, Bella." _

_She pursed her lips before turning back to the view before her. Her gaze on the gardens below and then the mountain side across the vantage point. Gathering myself I moved to stand behind her and pressed myself against her warmth. I had missed it in the hours that I had been away and I needed the contact and reassurance. _

"_So, what did Carlisle want?"_

"_More arrangement plans." I responded quickly, I really didn't want to talk about them anymore. Not with her in my arms. I was surprised when she relaxed into me pushing out a breath. _

"_Mmm. I'm glad that you had a bed brought up; the lounge was hurting my back." Bella changed the subject and I was grateful. _

"_I was aware. Sometimes I forget that I have a human with me who needs her rest." _

_She moved around in my arms and turned to face me, the lush brown pools of her eyes holding me within her gaze. I felt overwhelmed again and tried to back away from her but she would not let me. Truthfully I thought I was getting better with my control only to find it really wasn't how I intended it to be. Bella heated something inside of me and it threatened to boil over every time I came into contact with her. It was too soon for what I wanted and I felt ashamed every time those thoughts crossed my mind. _

"_You need to try, Edward." Her words broke me out of my haze and I looked into her eyes again. _

"_Bella, we've talked about this." _

"_No, I've talked. You waved your hands about in frustration, growled at me, and told me no." She sighed. "You claim to love me, claim that I'm of great importance to you..." _

"_You are!" _

"_Then I need to analyze how I feel and I can't do that if you keep putting it off, Edward." _

"_I only have so much control." I placed my forehead against hers, willing her to understand the pain I suffered daily whilst in and out of her presence. "I couldn't afford to lose it with you." _

_I watched an unknown emotion cross her features before she backed away from me and turned to walk into the house. This is how it had been since the night I played for her at her request. One step forward and two steps back. All because of my stubbornness and shame. Hanging my head I followed after her to see her perched on the ebony bench of my piano facing away from me. I knew not how long I stood there watching her in silence until I moved in front of her like the wind in the trees. _

_Kneeling before her I traced her face with my knuckles before leaning in slowly. This is what we both needed, the test. My test for control with the woman I valued more than anything else in life. Her brown eyes focused on mine as she sat and waited for me to approach her. The lamb trusting a lion to be delicate and kind this most precious occasion. _

_I swallowed the venom that coated my throat and wheezed at the burn it provided my over-sensitized nerves. Her breathing continued on shallow inhales and exhales as I approached her slowly, my fingers curling into her hair on impulse, feeling the silky strands settle sweetly against my skin. Once again I was overcome as I breathed in her scent and settled my lips upon hers. Lips I hadn't touched since our wedding day out of fear and desperation. _

_A groan filtered through the space between us and I realized it was mine. I hadn't forgotten her taste in all this time and I found myself consumed by it. Bella's hands clutched my hair tightly and pulled mercilessly causing a growl to escape. Her lips parted on a groan and I took the opportunity to taste her further. Dear God in heaven she tasted so sweet and I couldn't help myself as I eased myself over top of her on the thin bench. _

_My brain was muddled as I continued my assault on her lips, the innocence in her kiss traveling through my body and down to my cock which was now pressed up against her as I shifted her skirts up her thighs to lay between her legs. I'd never felt something so intense before. My body and my mind struggled for dominance as I hovered over the goddess beneath me, my control hanging by a thread as I managed to pull myself away from her and heave several unneeded breaths. _

_It was too much, it was all too much as I ran from her and into the corner of the room. I had never felt as paralyzed as I did in that moment while I clutched my hands in my hair and pulled the strands taut. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her ease up and look at me, her tussled appearance reminding me of what I had almost done without warning. Disgusted with myself, I turned away from her and leaned my head against the wall. _

"_Edward?" Her voice grated against my spine causing me to arch my back and swivel my hips. I had to get away. "Don't leave." _

_My eyes widened as I turned to her while she shifted out of that sinful dress and into a white slip. She crawled beneath the sheets of the bed and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I could do this, or at least I thought I could. Shaking slightly, I moved from the wall to the gilded mattress framed in red silk before sitting on the edge. _

"_Bella." _

"_Just stay with me, Edward. Stay, that's all I ask." _

_Unable to deny her anything, I pulled her close to me and she snuggled against my side. My knuckles traced her face in that most familiar caress as the day caught up with her. Every day I found out more and more about this crazy addiction that had befallen me and I knew I could do nothing to stop it, nor did I want to. _

_With a sigh I kissed her forehead and held her tightly. I would find a way to keep everything for both our sakes. I was due to hunt soon and I welcomed it. _


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: All song lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**Our love is like water  
**__**Pinned down and abused for being strange..."**_

**-All Over You -Live-**

XXXXxxxxxxx

Seven

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to an empty bed and I wasn't surprised. Edward had looked as if he couldn't get away fast enough since he felt he'd probably attacked me unknowingly. Running a hand through my disheveled hair, I sighed and wished he would've stayed. It may have helped ease the sudden anxiety I felt. Edward hadn't scared me as he so thought, he'd overwhelmed me in such a good way that I was scared by it. The way his body fit over top of mine on that thin polished bench caused my body to heat even now.

I was a novice where all of this was concerned, but I knew how desire felt and I hadn't felt this way in a very long time. My father hadn't let me get involved with boys much when I was younger and the only time I felt something similar to this was with a good friend of mine. This current feeling, however, totally surpassed what I had felt so many years ago.

Easing up from between the sheets and smelling the leftover remnants of Edwards final moments before he ran for his evening hunt, I felt consumed somehow. This feeling wouldn't go away and I knew he wouldn't try again for quite sometime. Again a haze of familiarity settled over me as I found how easy this all was. That also scared me. Nothing about this should be easy but I found myself adapting quickly.

Why was this pull so strong? I hadn't even been married a week and in another week we'd be having that dinner I wasn't so keen on attending. Grumbling in frustration I changed into the cream dress I had left and padded my way downstairs towards the kitchen for something to put in my stomach.

XX

"Hello Bella." Rosalie, I had met her at the wedding. She was Emmet's chosen and her eyes held a strange but compelling look as her blonde curls framed her face. The sunlight from the setting sun danced across her skin making her look like a deadly angel. I felt anxious around her, like she had something to say to me that was unkind.

"Rosalie." Was my simple greeting as I settled down near the pond again; the simple place seemed to be becoming my favorite spot besides the polished black instrument that resided in Edward and I's room.

Silence filled the air around us and it was uncomfortable. If she was going to say something I wished she would instead of staring at me with this unfavorable expression. It puzzled me why she would look at me this way, why she would hold something over my head when I knew nothing about her.

"I hope you make your decision wisely. The choice was not mine." Her eyes met mine and the look upon her features caused my blood to freeze. "I was made against my will, I will never have human needs, will never bear children. The men who created me left me to die. If not for Emmet, I would not exist."

The words hung between us, heavy with a turmoil I could only wish to understand. Before I could say anything in return she had disappeared from my sight and I was left alone, once again.

"You should not feel so sad." A musical voice spoke a few moments later. "We are going to be great friends."

"Alice." I smiled at her chipper mood. "It's good to see you."

She smiled at me, her face glittering in the setting sun, her black hair feathered about in curling waves. "Edward is going to be home soon, he'll be looking for you."

"I see."

"Don't be scared, Bella. We will all protect you. This family takes care of their own." Alice skipped towards me and gently brushed her fingers through my hair. "You'd look so good in curls, and blue."

"I like my hair straight."

"Trust me, Bella." Her laugh filled the space between us. "You're hair is just right for curling and blue will bring out the lovely color of your flesh."

I turned back to the pond and traced my fingertips along the surface of the cool water. "I'm not one for..."

"Nonsense, Bella. I'm going to fix you up, make you the most beautiful dresses, and Edward is going to wonder where the goddess came from."

XX

Alice hadn't been kidding when she said my wardrobe was going to be redone. When I looked at my closet, after being released by Alice, it was completely empty except for a few dresses of blue in different hues. A small note was attached to one that said there would be more to come. Groaning, I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. She had kept me in her room for over an hour, curling my hair, adding makeup, and fitting me in this dress that I had specific orders not to mess up. This was turning out to be a strange night.

I turned my eyes to the piano in the center of the room and decided to practice a little to ease my troubled mind. Settling on the bench, I wondered where Edward was at this very moment, wondered what he was doing. The scales bounced off the walls and back to my ears as I continued to occupy my mind with them, that is until I heard a soft gasp from the doorway.

"_Mon Dieu_."

Edwards French made my fingers stall on the keys before my hands fell to my lap in surprise. He stood in the open doorway with his fingers gripping the knob tightly as his eyes appraised my form. Gold shot to the rims in his eyes and his nostrils flared, he gazed upon me with hungry eyes before he was right in front of me in the blink of an eye.

"I see Alice has found her way to you." He traced his cool fingers across my cheek. "So _belle_."

His voice was the equivalent of a musical purr, wreaking havoc on my senses and dragging me under the riptide. My body burned in a way that pulled me in several directions at once and I felt consumed by him. The gold rims on his eyes pulsated again as he eased up on his knees between my legs and traced his fingertips along my collarbone before placing his palm against my racing heartbeat.

XX

_I felt ashamed of myself and decided to hunt alone. Something more than thirst surged through me when my lips met hers and bound by her siren's song it was inevitable that I answer the call. She was beauty and grace, everything I knew I needed but didn't deserve. I felt ashamed that I had let my hunger for her consume me. If she had not gripped my hair so tightly I may have never let go._

_Now I watch a heard of small animals passing through the woodland area behind the mansion. Their scent awakening a hunger long buried, but my body continued to fight my mind. Bella sat at the piano playing the scales as I entered; I realized I had left her alone all day and when I saw the dress she was wearing I knew Alice had dressed her in the pale blue fabric that currently accented her beautiful body. _

_It was a silk material, dutifully formed and so wonderful. The fabric glowed in the moonlight, the ivory tints accenting her beautiful skin. Before I knew what was happening, I was knelt before her breathing her in. That sweet scent playing with my senses, lighting me aflame, bringing me to the edge. I traced my fingertips along her jaw while I stood to rest between her legs, pulling the skirts along the creamy skin of her thighs. Her warmth spread underneath my palms, warming my body and my blood. I traced my unoccupied hand towards the center of her chest to feel her raging heartbeat thundering in my ears. _

_My voice was haggard as I leaned in to kiss her lips once again, unable to resist. She eased into me willingly, fully aware of her actions and it caused an unintelligible groan to echo through the room. I released her slowly, the taste of her lingering on my sensitive taste buds. Languages flooded through, the many I'd learned over the years filling the void between us. Her eyes were lidded with a desire I'd seen only last night, something I wanted and feared at the same time. _

_Bella whimpered as I met her lips once again, lifting my hand from her leg and letting it cup the back of her neck. The brown curls resting between my fingers, her scent headier in them causing me to lift her against me. She followed without prompting, the hand settled between her breasts falling to the underside of her thigh as I lifted her up easier against me. _

_Mindless to stop, unable to fight, we fell to the bed together and her body felt so good against mine. I'd never wanted anyone more than her, never felt anything like this and in my mind I knew I had to stop as the venom pooled around inside my mouth and I swallowed it down. The burn scalded my throat like heavy liquor and I avoided kissing her anymore due to that fact. _

"_Edward..." I heard her gasp and I felt and scented her desire, a rich sweetening in the air filtering through my senses. Hot like fire, sweet like honey, tasting like pure sugar as my nostrils flared and I licked my lips, tasting the air. Again my throat burned as I separated from her, leaning away and spitting the liquid into a nearby pillow instead of swallowing. _

_Her eyes widened at the action, the sweet burning sizzle filling the quiet space and I looked for any sign of fear in her eyes but found none. The corrosive substance smoked up and I tossed the pillow to the floor. _

"_What?"_

"_My venom." I answered her unspoken question. "It is what changes us." _

_Bella's face carried a degree of emotions I was not familiar with, something between shock and astonishment. I rubbed a hand over my face and disentangled myself from her body, sitting next to her on the bed with a sigh. She had every reason to fear me, every single reason. Carlisle told me that swallowing my venom too much would be dangerous, but to show her the effects of the corrosive liquid produced by my glands seemed unforgivable. Especially since she hadn't been in my presence that long. This attraction continued to flare between us and I found myself at war with it. Bella was different from others, so different that I found myself thankful for her compliance but uncomfortable with her easy acceptance. _

_I kept my head down and listened to her heartbeat calm and her respiration even out. It kept me level, sane and I took advantage of that fact. This moment had to be one of them that I wished I could read her mind, know the way her thoughts were running around and understand how she could be so calm in the face of a hunter. _

_Her fingers found placement under my chin and lifted up, her brown eyes capturing me effortlessly and their depths piercing my soul. Sometimes I believed I did not have one, but I wished I did in the presence of this angel. _

"_This was done to you?" She traced my cheek and then down to the scar on my neck. The only scar I possessed where Carlisle bit me to put the venom into my system. I flinched away and her fingers gripped my chin, their warmth seeping into me as I let my eyes fall downcast. "Carlisle?"_

"_I was the first." I explained. "The venom burns, consumes, creates. You die slowly and awaken anew. But what my father did was much harder and that is why he is wanted by the Volturi." _

"_Because he has restraint?"_

"_No, it is because he can create without hunger." Her eyes widened. "He is the perfect creator because he refused to kill in his human life. His compassion and strength made him into the perfect source for our kind. Carlisle denied the Volturi his presence because their world is not ours." _

"_So why do they want to meet me?"_

"_That is a little more difficult to explain, but also dangerous." _


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: All song lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**The way your bathed in light  
**__**Reminds me of that night  
**__**God laid me down into your rose  
**__**Garden of trust..."**_

**-The Dolphins Cry -Live-**

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Eight

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

I found it difficult to comprehend. Carlisle was wanted by the Volturi for his ability to resist the calling of blood. He would make an efficient soldier and create so many for any task that they had seen fit to use them for. This made me angry, made me furious. These creatures treated everyone like pawns in a game for power. They were like people in that respect, a human sin transformed into something more ghastly because of their animalistic nature. It was a revelation indeed.

The pillow that Edward had thrown to the floor earlier still sizzled in the background and kept me in reality when all I really wanted to do is be drowned in my thoughts. I wanted to think about everything I had been told and come to some conclusions before I lost my mind. Everything started to come crashing down on me when I realized the danger I had been brought into. These vampires wanted to see me and possibly come to the conclusion about if I was worth joining their ranks. Something that was never going to happen.

Edward had withdrawn into himself once again. Something I had witnessed on several occasions in the past few days and I began to understand it was because he was ashamed of what he was. In this, I leaned against him and took his hand in mind. The cool temperature calming me tremendously and soothing my skin with its icy balm. He had no reason to be ashamed of himself, he may have been a vampire but he was no monster. As long as I have stayed here he has been nothing but honest with me, completely and utterly honest.

I wanted to be with him, I concluded. He needed me and I needed him. Edward had an air of kindness about him that I admired. His compassion and ability to find beauty in all this darkness around the world made me want to share it with him. The truth of the matter was I was fascinated by him, by his beauty, by his abilities. A scientist I was not, but the glorious encounters with their kind made me want to understand them; especially him.

The air shifted between us again and we sat in relative silence as I trailed my fingertips through his hair. Surprisingly, he leaned into the caress and I continued it. His hair was soft, smooth, and it smelled wonderful. I found myself leaning forward and gently rubbing my face in the disarrayed curls with a heady sigh. Edwards arms, which had been positioned at his sides, embraced me and pulled me closer; his head resting on my chest.

"Would you like some air?" He asked me softly. "Clear your head?"

"My head is clear." Was my reply. "But, some fresh air would be nice. Maybe a look at the garden in the moonlight."

"Whatever you desire."

His head rose from its perch on my chest and his eyes connected with mine. The golden depths so very beautiful and entrancing. I felt, for a lack of a better term, dazzled by him; his very presence. He had a grace about him that was so natural and unnatural at the same time that it made my head spin. We walked to the balcony and looked over the ledge. Before I knew it, he had lifted me in his arms and we were on the ground in a split second.

The rush was sensational as he ran at a speed I was unfamiliar with and ended up in the garden across the mansion grounds. The ivory light bathing the blooming roses underneath the stone arch with carvings of the Cullen crest. I looked over at Edward who was perched on one of the stone walls on the balls of his feet. He looked like a statue, so controlled, so beautifully crafted. It was hard to believe that this wonderful creature was real and not some illusion.

"Would it be so forward of me to say you look beautiful bathed in moonlight?" His voice broke my concentration, my thoughts jumbled in that earthy caress. I shook my head, unable to form words as he moved from his perch to stand beside me. "I have never been so moved by someone, Isabella. This feeling is something I never wish to waste."

"I feel the same." I leaned into him, his posture stiffened slightly before relaxing. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed softly.

"Do you?" He whispered, his face resting on the top of my head. "Could you? I...I don't know what to say."

"I admit that I may not feel the extent of what you do, but you do something to me Edward. Something I've never felt before or even have the privilege to feel. It's new, and amazing, and sometimes scary, though I know that I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else."

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel such as you?" He leaned me away from his chest and our eyes connected before he leaned his head down. "You look upon me without fear, gaze at me as if I were something divine. Words cannot express my gratitude. I feel so alive with you and I never have before."

With those words his lips came down upon mine with an intensity that had been in neither of his other kisses. Sure, they were passionate, but this one blew them all away. His lips moved to and fro, gently nipping at my lips before his tongue dived between them. Our tongues danced together effortlessly and I couldn't get enough of his taste. The beautiful symmetry of motion and the long-forgotten books of poetry I once read came crashing back as his mouth made love to mine.

My body heated, my heart stuttered, and I felt weak and strong all at once. An unfamiliar feeling came crashing down between my legs and I pushed them together to try and ease it. His fingertips threaded through my hair at the base of my neck, his cool breath fanning across my face as he released my mouth and took gasping breaths which I knew he did not need. After a moment he released me and stepped back to turn his back on me and I saw liquid shoot into a set of bushes beside him next to the stone wall. The sizzle crackled between us as he turned back to face me with an apologetic look on his features.

"Sometimes the venom is difficult for me to tolerate. Swallowing it can be quite painful." I nodded and held my hand out to him in a gesture of understanding. His eyes widened before grasping my palm in his and entered my embrace once more. "I try to swallow a lot of it, but it's not always possible. It's dangerous and it's really only used for procreation. I don't ever want to use it when I don't need to."

"It's okay, Edward."

XX

_The bushes still sizzled in the background as I continued to hold her. I hated the inconvenience of the venom that always pooled in my mouth when I wanted to try to be intimate with her. This was something I didn't even really know was possible. Be intimate? With the gorgeous angel that trusted me without reason or knowledge. It would be as if she could sense I meant her no harm. On some subtle level she could see me as no threat. Bella confused and intrigued me at the same time, both in equal amounts. _

_To be truthful there was nothing I wanted more than to share endless pleasure with this goddess of a female. Sometimes I would feel as if she were just a figment of my imagination conjured up by my deep and endless longing for companionship. Sometimes I would sit alone in my room when she was elsewhere and gaze at the bed of gilded sheets and summarize that I was in a fairy-tale. Everything was just too good to be true. _

_Her hot breath continued to flow against my neck as she panted against it after our latest kiss and the feeling of those warm petal-soft lips on mine still had me on edge. I was hard, to the point of pain, and the admittance of that fact had me reeling inside. No one had made me feel this way; made me feel as if I were flying and coming unhinged at the seams. These feelings were too god to be true and I had to pace myself before the other shoe would drop. _

_I gently eased her down on the garden wall to sit while I took a seat in front of her on one of the many chairs. Her body shivered as the breeze whipped around us and I eased my shirt of my shoulders to give it to her. Bella's eyes widened at the gesture and I just shrugged my shoulders. It should be rather obvious that I didn't react to temperature like everyone else. _

"_So you don't feel cold?" Her words shocked me out of my stupor._

"_Not really. If something is colder than me than I feel it and if something is warmer than me the same principal. But the difference between your temperature and one of my kind is about thirty degrees, give or take. I am animated by what is trapped in my body, my essence if you will. I do not eat, sleep, or function like a normal human but my mechanics in some areas are basically the same." _

"_I see." She smiled and eased back against the partition between the two separate gardens, her brown eyes focused on mine. _

"_You see what you want to see, Bella." I explained. "When your eyes first met mine I knew something about you was different. You accept what you don't understand, embrace it, and try to comprehend its nature. A scientist, you may not be but the essence of your thought process is essentially the same." _

"_Edward, I know that you're not completely a man." She shrugged offhandedly. "But I know that the man you once were lurks beneath the surface. You denied yourself that because you thought you were undeserving of a life." _

"_I was and I still am. I may not regret what I have become now since it has led me to you, but a long time ago I had some resentment for Carlisle. It was a moment where I wished he would've let me die on that table instead of making me. My mother knew him, knew he was something special and made him promise to save me. If he had not, I would not be here in this moment with you." I sighed and eased myself from the chair placing my hands on either side of her face and kissing her gently before continuing. "I would not have it any other way." _

_XX_

_It had gotten too cold to keep her outside and as soon as I brought her in she had fallen asleep next to me, curled up on my chest, and I could not find the strength to leave her side. I couldn't. She had captured me with everything she was and her scent was becoming to much to ignore. So I stayed, wrapped up in the earthy and heady aroma that was Bella, feeling the burn in my throat like a thousand suns and enduring it all for her. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. _

_I watched as she whimpered and sighed softly; I listened as she spoke of me in her dreams. Her voice breathy and shallow as she said my name so passionately that I instantly responded to her in the only way I knew how. My body on edge with longing as I smelt the proof of her dreams turn. She was desiring me and as her mate I was answering the call. Bella knew not what she was bringing out in me just by leaning against me in her aroused state. _

_Try as I might, I knew to stay would be a very difficult endeavor so I finally pulled myself away and turned to the balcony and thrust myself outside into the welcoming trees that covered the land. I clung to the bark and started my hunt for some of the animals that stayed out at night. This hunt is what I needed to clear my head, this desperate need for release clinging to my body and energy to burn as I ran through the trees and continued to jump from branch to branch. _

_Would it always be like this? Would I be destined to remain in this ever-lasting hunger cycle until she was changed? I felt her blood would always summon me, but her body was just as dangerous. Her scent still lingering in my nose made it difficult for me to pull myself together and I'd missed two of the animals I had been tracking. I wanted to growl in frustration as I fisted my hands through my hair and tugged on the wild, unruly strands. _

_Desperate for relief, I honed in on a few rabbits that hadn't turned in for the night and drank my fill before returning to the room to find her curled up with the pillow on the side of the bed I'd previously vacated in my haste. I couldn't be away from her for too long and I felt the bond between us grow stronger in every passing second that we were together. This week wouldn't bring joy, I knew. The Volturi would do anything and everything to take away her choice and I would make them pay for their meddling if I had to. _

_She sighed and the sound was like angels singing from on high as I took my rightful place beside her, gently pulling the pillow from her grasp and settling down. Bella immediately grasped me and pulled me close as I sunk into the sheets and pulled them around us. I knew that my cool body could not be comfortable for her but her subconscious spoke otherwise when she whispered my name once again. It was a beautiful thing._


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: All song lyrics belong to LIVE, Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_**I wanna dance with you  
**__**I see a world where people  
**__**Live and die with grace..."**_

**-Dance With You -Live-**

XXXXxxxxxxxxxX

Nine

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The days following felt like a blur. Time seemed to pass by in quick succession and I felt strange in that sense. I had seen Edward less and less in the upcoming days and Alice had been spastic about the ball that was coming soon. It was something I dreaded immensely. Everyone told me I had nothing to fear, but I couldn't shake the sense of dread I felt at these declarations. Why did everything have to come to fruition now? My thoughts were jumbled as I ate in silence, barely tasting my dinner. The ball was two days away and I wasn't looking forward to the looks and reactions I was sure I was going to receive.

"Are you alright, love?" I hadn't heard his voice in days and I was startled out of my fog as he came up behind me to prevent me from tripping.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"I do apologize." He sighed and hoisted me upright.

"Yeah." I sighed and eased into his embrace. "More plans?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I feel so terrible." Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I was hoping to have much longer with you before this meeting took place. Months at least to prepare you for the incoming struggle."

"I know it's not your fault." He looked at me, his gold eyes soft.

"No, but I feel responsible just the same." His eyes met mine again and I thought my world stopped in that moment; electricity crackled between us without faltering.

I placed a hand on either side of his face and sighed softly. "Don't feel that way."

XX

A feeling crashed over me that I absolutely hated. A feeling of utter hopelessness concerning the upcoming events. Guests had started to fill the ballroom and I saw some of them for the first time. Red eyes, blood red, a pure color that would forever haunt my dreams and in this time I felt fear. Edward was beside me in an instant, pulling me towards him and I folded into his embrace.

"I am here, always." His voice comforted me, but it was not enough. I wanted them to leave, I didn't want to see them.

"Do I really have to do this?" I finally found my voice and turned in Edwards arms.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't like this anymore than you do." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This whole situation is being rushed for no reason what-so-ever and I am not fond of it."

We moved out of the ballroom and up the stairs to our room, out of sight. I hated the way they looked at me, despised it completely. Their gazes locked with mine and I felt like just a piece of meat to them. Essentially, I realized, that's exactly what I was.

"I will not let them touch you, Bella." Edwards voice brought me out of my haze. "Of this you have my word."

For the first time since this dreaded event began I felt comforted. It was a shallow comfort, but it was one nonetheless. Edward remained attached to my side, never faltering, even while Aro continued to hover about. Jane caused me to feel the most disturbed. Her red eyes continued to hold mine as if she were trying to see inside my head, my soul. Shivers ran up my spine and Edward pulled me even closer to him.

"I want them to leave." I spoke softly, knowing that he could hear me.

"So do I." He replied. "Aro has been trying to get you alone all night and I will not let him."

"He's angry."

"Undoubtedly so, but he must learn his place. You are mine, as animalistic as that sounds, and he cannot get near you." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's been given specific orders to only observe and as always he pushes our patience."

"It seems like he always does that."

"Yes."

XX

It was winding down to the last few moments of the ball and Aro finally approached us along with Jane. His red eyes still unnerved me and I found myself snuggling deeper into Edwards side. Something about this didn't seem right and I knew that whatever Aro had planned wasn't good.

"She is a vision, young one. I wish to see if her gifts work with me also." He held out his hand and I shied away.

"She's not a guinea pig, Aro." Edward growled beside me. "She is my mate."

"Of course, but we need to know if she can withstand us." His smile sickened me and I moved to stand behind Edward while he stared down Aro.

"You will leave now. My mate doesn't wish to be touched by others that are not in my family." He pointed to the center hall. "Do not try my patience, Aro."

"We will find out the extent of her powers." Aro's eyes narrowed before he turned and walked away. I still felt jittery in the open ballroom and that feeling of dread continued to wash over me as another group of Vampires approached which I figured was James and his coven.

"You must be the lovely Isabella..." His voice unsettled me as well, but unlike Aro his stance was less threatening. "I am James..." He pointed to the redhead. "My mate Victoria..." He pointed to his left. "Our dear cousin Laurant."

"Yes." Was all that could pass my lips before I heard a deep inhale and looked towards the noise. James' nostrils flared and his eyes darkened, something inside my mind warned me that he was dangerous...more-so than the others.

As always, Edward was quick to catch on and pulled me tighter to him. "It will take you weeks to find your body parts if you so much as touch her."

"Oh, don't worry...your mate is safe for now." He walked away with the rest of his coven and I shivered violently in the aftermath. The ball needed to come to a close so she could start trying to put this mess behind her. However, the fates didn't seem so kind.

"Your female is going to make a very interesting immortal." Marcus sided along Aro and that uneasy feeling was back hitting me square in the chest.

"It is her choice." Edward growled at him.

"No, it is not. I am certain when we report her uniqueness to the Order she will be ordered to join our ranks." Aro responded. "And as her mate, you will be required to change her."

"Back off."

"I am afraid I cannot. She is resistant to Jane and that is a rarity. You will be receiving of one of the Orders personal guard very soon."

XX

_I seethed as Aro walked away from us with that glittery twinkle in his eye. It was a look I had seen before on several occasions and it usually had to do with him getting his way. Bella would have the choice to remain or to become one of us, it would not be taken from her. All Aro seemed to want is soldiers for his war against the Order. Whatever his real issues with them were, he was not going to force a change on my mate. _

_After the departure of the rest of the guests, Bella finally seemed to visibly relax and lean into my embrace. A feeling of intense peace settled around us as we looked out at the night sky, the stars in full unmasked beauty due to the new moon. A howl in the distance alerted me to the protectors of the land, the shape-shifters. Thankfully, the signal meant all was clear. _

"_What was that?" She asked, clearly confused._

"_Our brothers, although not by blood. We saved them and in turn they protect us. An alliance was formed close to a century ago. The wolves were to be our natural enemy, but we proved to them that not all of us are heartless." I turned to her and eased her into my arms before running up the wall towards our balcony. "The wolf is a majestic and beautiful creature, you will meet them sometime soon." _

"_I'm sure I'd like that." _

_She took a seat on the bed as I sat at the piano, gently gliding my fingers across the keys in a gentle rhythm; a rhythm that had been in my head all day. "I will need to hunt soon. I seem to burn energy a lot faster when in your presence." _

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Non, mon ange. However, my self restraint is improving." I sighed and tapered off on my playing until the room was silent except for her breathing. "Would you wish to rest now?"_

"_Please, but I want you to be with me." _

"_As you wish." _

_XX_

_I enjoyed watching her sleep, the gentle lull of her breathing sent me into a state of relaxation I had never felt before. If I was able to sleep, this would be the best time to do it. Sleep was something I had taken for granted in my human life, something that is so good to do but now practically impossible. Looking down at her sleeping form, her face relaxed and encased by the light from a few candles, I found myself humbled by it all. Was there no part of her that didn't ease me? I found that there wasn't. _

_Her scent was again carried to my nose from the open balcony doors and I felt her shiver from the air that I knew was probably cold, but I could not bring myself to leave her side. So little time had been spent with her these past few weeks and I wanted as much time as I could get before I felt the need to hunt once again. _

_Aro and Marcus' words caused me to seethe silently. Even though he had no standing power with the Order anymore, he still was a self-righteous bastard. He still considered himself a part of the royal family he was cast out of. The Order didn't tolerate their members trying to act upon the old laws without consent. But of course, he was so starved for power that he would do anything to consume those around him. The only reason he got most of what he wanted was because he sucked up to them. _

_If only the Order knew about Aro's true nature, their opinion of the Volturi would be changed dramatically. It seemed like only minutes sitting beside her, when in truth it was probably hours. I felt her shift beside me and my body instantly reacted to her scent that wafted towards my nostrils. Fire and ice combined as one and I swore to myself I wouldn't get let myself go but it wasn't in my control. My body responded instantly to hers and I could not stop it. _

_I gasped unneeded breath as my body hardened for her, ready and willing, needing her. She came awake slowly and leaned up towards me, our lips meeting in the center. Without warning, my instincts took over and I rolled her beneath me; the arousal between us coating the air, sweetening the space around us and causing me to groan as I thrust against her, powerless to stop. _

"_Bella..." I hissed between clenched teeth. "Please I need to..."_

"_Don't stop." _

_Those words were my undoing, the last vestiges of control that I'd managed to keep a hold of were broke to pieces like a dropped vase shattering to the floor. She had every last piece of me, heart, body, mind, and if I had a soul she owned it completely. I couldn't fathom the stress brought upon me as our lips met again and again in a tornado of lust combined with that ever-present longing. Something within these urgent motions caused the fire to burn white-hot and her skin caused mine to heat. _

"_I can not afford to lose...control..." I couldn't, it was true. Over and over again, I succumbed even though I should be halfway across the room. In the haze of sensual frustration I found that I had lost my shirt and she'd lost one of her undergarments leaving her in a pale silver slip that dragged over her ivory flesh. _

"_I trust you..."_

"_You shouldn't." My breath washed over her as she felt back to the soft mattress below, our weight shifting. "I don't want to chance..."_

"_We both need..."_

"_Isabella..." _

_She spread her thighs as I let them cradle me, their warmth empowering me as I hovered over her on my arms. Bella called to me on so many levels, her heat, her scent, her touch. So many things I wished to fulfill for her before her blood called to me so drastically. I let out another hiss and arched my back as her scent surged and my vision blurred. Thrusting up and directly over I heard her whimper as she pulled me down atop her. I couldn't fail her with my lack of experience and I would not leave her unsatisfied as her body called it out in me. _

_Her responses baffled me, her movements, her power. How could she feel this way about me? How could I of her? Electricity shot through me and I growled low in my throat, our bodies begging for release as I arched over her. _

"_Edward..." She gasped, her chest heaving against mine, a sheen of sweat coating her brow. We rocked against each other, an action that should've seemed foreign but felt so natural. Both of us so close to that inevitable high, however I needed something more. Something I was afraid to ask for, albeit due to my physiology I needed it just the same. _

_I continued the rhythm, unable to stop, mindless to it as I felt her come undone beneath me wishing I could do the same and unable to without what I needed. "Edward, oh Edward yes..." _

_Breathing hard, I fell atop her, unable to climax without that painstaking bit of pressure; I refused to ask and continued to lie on the precipice in between her still clutching thighs. _

"_Why'd you stop?" Bella asked as she rocked against me. "You..."_

"_I will not ask that of you, not yet." He couldn't bear the thought of her looking at him like he wasn't normal. _

"_What do you need?" Her hands held my face in place, her body undulating underneath mine, my erection smothered in her heat as a low growl fell from my lips. I picked up her rhythm easily and panted into her neck; I couldn't look her in the eyes to say this so I lowed my face and buried it in her chest._

"_I need you to bite me over my jugular, dig your nails into my scalp, and not let go until I've rode it out completely."_


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**I alone love you  
**__**I alone tempt you  
**__**I alone love you  
**__**Fear is not the end of this..." **_

**-I Alone -Live-**

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

His request startled me, but did not seem unreasonable as he continued to rock against me, hard and thick, stuck on that cliff unable to fly over. I knotted my fingers into his hair and dug my nails in as he requested, lifting his face to mine to witness his golden eyes shot with silver as his breath came out in a strangled hiss. Edward angled his neck to the side, stretching his head back and leveling me with a heated stare.

My body heated exponentially as I locked my legs around him while he bucked uncontrollably. A little closer. His voice cracked as he begged me to make him come, the words jumbled on a low growl. I couldn't believe how close I'd come to my own climax once again as he put his left hand behind my head and held all his weight on his right. My lips parted wide of their own accord, my teeth grazing that smooth cool skin. The taste and texture something strange but wonderful as I eased my teeth in.

An animal-like growling whimper escaped him as he churned wildly above me finally able to take that long plunge into bliss as a cool wetness soaked through our combined clothes. It seemed never-ending and with the beautiful picture he presented on top of me I didn't think I wanted it to either.

"Harder, Bella...God do it harder please..." That silken voice of his laced with that undercurrent of sex broke me as I came undone again, digging my teeth deeper into his neck and feeling him snarl and shudder. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever watched or experienced in my life as he continued to come. Edward shook above me and eased his hand from the back of my head as he continued to pant above me. I was completely transfixed by the entire ordeal as I finally released his neck and let myself collapse back into the pillows as he eased himself atop me.

"Oh my..." I sighed in contentment and gently traced patterns in his hair, my fingers slightly numb from clutching the strands so tightly.

"Fuck..." Edward whispered softly before easing himself off me and easing a sheet over his body before I heard telltale signs of rustling clothing before his pants and underwear flew across the room. "Forgive my language, but Jesus that was something I'd never thought I'd experience before."

Truthfully I'd never seen anything more beautiful, and the fact that he was naked beneath the sheets heated me again so thoroughly that his head snapped towards mine, his eyes still silver-shot with need. "Edward."

"Oh Bella, how am I still desirable after that?"

He had to be kidding? Him, undesirable? It was absurd. How could this erotic, beautiful, sensual creature think himself undesirable? I leaned over him, watching his eyes widen, his lips part, his body shudder in sexual urgency. Edward may be a predator by nature, by design, but his soul was entirely human. This extraordinary man had needs I was more than willing to fulfill knowing all the dangers.

"Bella..." His voice was smooth, honeyed, hot, breathless as he spoke my name with such a delicate air that it left me forgetting it. Fingers tangling in my hair, the plain brown strands cascading around us as I watched his nostrils flare to take me in. "So beautiful, so wonderful. How on earth did I deserve you?"

"I am the one who is undeserving." He eased me onto him, my slip dancing up my legs, his cool fingertips following suit right after. God this felt so magical, so unreal, so utterly dreamlike, and I found myself chasing the sensations as our lips met again and again in a heated tangle.

He purred low in his chest, the sound vibrating through both of our bodies as he pulled me down atop him. I felt him through the soaked fabric of my panties; the cold hard throb an echo of everything he was. He was ready again, thrusting against me, the head of his cock brushing against my clit on every stroke. My heart thundered in my chest as I collapsed atop him, his cool body taming the fire in mine causing a gasp to rush out of my mouth.

His knees bent underneath me, stretching me wide as our lips met once more, his sweetened breath fanning against my face. A growl passed his lips as he thrust again, the wet sounds increasing as did my arousal. God nothing ever felt this good. The bed groaned and squeaked as his hips continuously thrusted against mine. I came again quickly, surprised by the intensity and suddenness of it. His hips hammered against mine as he held me up, neck straining.

"Oh Bella, how I want to feel you..." He growled and the sound completely undid me as I looked down at him, the way his face contorted in pleasure, his eyes completely silver and heavy lidded as the small gold ring pulsated with each and every thrust.

I couldn't believe the shift in him from a few days ago, the impulses inside of him that he had kept under constant control were now unfurling before my eyes. If he were a man he'd be covered in sweat right now, panting furiously, and would've already climaxed. Now, this god of a man with ivory skin had a look of pure unadulterated pleasure on his face as he held me up and continued to thrust that lengthy arousal across my soaked panty-covered heat. He licked his lips and arched his back, huffing out a growl and my body answered with a rush of wetness.

"Edward..." The friction was become too much and I was now uncomfortable, he needed to come. "Let me..."

"What my sweet girl? What do you want?" He huffed out briefly. "Tell me..."

"I need you to come."

"Oh..." He arched his back, his breath labored. "Are you close?"

"Too sensitive." Edwards eyes flared, almost becoming white as he moved me on top of him, his length moving from between my legs to the lower part of my stomach before moving the slip upwards to meet the bare skin, the underside of him drenched as he touched me. I groaned as he put his hand behind my head and brought it to his lips for a deep, hunger-filled kiss before bringing me towards his neck.

"You know what to do, love." He urged, keeping tempo. "Hard, please."

With those words I dug my nails in and bit him.

XX

_I didn't deserve her, not at all, but here I am in the midst of the most unbearable pleasure I'd ever experienced in my extremely long and lonely existence. God she was exquisite, so rightfully mine in every way, and she finds herself undeserving. These thoughts scatter through my brain as I lay under her in the midst of my second powerful orgasm, my release coating my belly and hers, giving me more coating so I can continue to thrust against her while she's attached to my neck. _

_Bella, I now realize, is like the most wonderful drug I've ever known. So beautiful atop of me when I thrusted between her coated heat, the slickness gushing through the silk fabric and onto my straining turgid length. For years I'd wondered what all of the fuss was about and now I absolutely knew. Second to a feeding, this was the most pleasurable sensation I'd ever felt. Carlisle had warned me that they would be intense and last for close to ten minutes. Here, now, in this moment with Bella still latched to my throat digging her teeth into my skin I believed him full-heartedly. _

_With a growl, I found myself coating the limited space between our abdomens one last time before finding contentment. We were thoroughly coated in my release and part of hers, the combined scent filled my nostrils and I found myself still hard beneath her. God, this was going to be a new addiction and I knew I'd never get enough of her. _

"_Mmmm..." I heard her sigh against me and wondered if she were uncomfortable with the liquid between us. "So good..." _

"_Would you like a bath, love?"_

_She sighed and her eyes connected with mine. "In a little while."_

"_If we wait, we'll be sticky. I'll take care of you." After those words she slightly nodded her consent before laying her head on my chest again. I eased us up gently, feeling the evidence of our encounter slip between us as I pulled her slip over her head and tossed it towards my pants to be picked up later. In the lush bathroom amongst the gray tile, I eased her on the toilet before turning on the taps and adjusted the temperature. _

"_How hot do you want it?"_

"_Steamy." She sighed and I looked at her while she stripped her soaked panties and tossed them to the side, the scent of her arousal still stuck in my nose, my cock still begging for another release. It was now the endless mating cycle which I was reluctant to fully start. Especially with the looming threat of the Volturi going to the Order. _

_Adding some lavender bath salts, I eased her into the tub before joining her, tucking my bobbing erection against my belly so I could ease her against me. Our combined lust being dissolved by the heated liquid. I pulled a bar of soap from the stand next to me along with a cloth and began to wash her. Her smooth wet skin slightly sticky with the remnants of our earlier activities. I only knew from study that our ejaculatory fluids contained no venom but a thin mucus-type substance that became sticky over time. The same could be said about our tears. However, prolonged exposure to either could become an irritant. Males, while highly virile and fertile, could not expect to conceive offspring with a human mate and all documented cases of these things have resulted in death for both parties involved. _

"_Edward?" Her voice broke me out of my thoughts._

"_Hmm?" _

"_What are your plans for tomorrow?"_

"_Besides hunting? I do not believe I have anything pressing to attend to at the moment." I eased a few of her brown tresses away from her face. "What is it that you desire?"_

"_I'd like to spend some time with you, just us with no interruptions. I think after everything that has been going on lately that we need some time to ourselves."_

_Bella was straight to the point and her request held merit. I could not deny her this since it had been on my mind as well. Besides the utter reality that was soon going to be thrust upon us, I had very little time to get to be in the company of the beautiful female that had become my wife. She knew little of me and I wished to reveal unto her the other secrets of my kind; that and bit by bit the hunger for her that lurked just below the surface of my skin. _

"_I could not agree more, I shall have a lunch packed for you my dear and I shall come back for you after my hunt." _

"_No." _

_I turned her to face me. "I beg you pardon?"_

"_I want to go with you when you hunt." _

_My eyes widened in terror at her request. "No, absolutely not!" _

"_Edward..."_

_I shook my head violently. "No, never. Bella, you are in danger around me as it is. The smell of you drives me completely and utterly insane. It's one thing to stretch my control to be intimate with you but bringing you to hunt with me is just plain wrong! I will not have you there with me while I let my instincts completely free." _

"_But..."_

"_No. I won't allow it, I cannot allow it." I traced my fingers down her cheek. "You are a temptation that I must bear completely. I cannot fight the hold you have on me, nor do I wish to. I have had the distinct misfortune of myself to blame for my weakness during my less than formative years as a vampire. Knowing the taste of human blood has made the animal in me a dangerous foe to combat." _

"_You won't hurt me, Edward." _

"_Your faith in me is misguided and I am undeserving of it. The simple fact remains that you are mortal. Flesh and blood, a soul wrapped in a casing of my true food source. I have denied myself of this and refuse to let myself be ruled by it. You being within my range would only fuel the fire that already burns in my throat. I ache for you in more than one way. My body, that of a man along with my mind craves your attention and your trust. The animal in me craves your blood and the sickeningly sweet aroma that is your lust." I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I am what I am, Bella." _

"_Which makes me know that you will not hurt me and you have proved yourself more and more in the past few hours than you have since we've been married." She sighed softly, her fingertips gently easing through my hair. "You need to have more faith in yourself, faith that you can move on from the regret that you've harbored all these years. You're reasons were understandable ones but you found the will within yourself to overcome the need you so deeply harbor. Edward, it takes strength to do what you did, to stop yourself from playing God and give yourself a chance at a somewhat normal existence." _

"_Don't put me on a pedestal my sweet." _

"_I'm not." She rebutted. "I'm simply stating that you fought a battle with yourself and won it against all odds." _

"_You wouldn't put so much faith in me if you'd known my hunger for you when I first laid eyes on you." I stated softly, ashamed. "When the sweet smell of your blood called to me so strongly." _

_Her lips met mine hungrily and I had to bite back a growl at the sensation. She was taunting me and I did not like it in the least. "It doesn't matter now." _

"_It does matter, Bella." This time I did growl, the animalistic sound escaping my chest before I could stop it. "I had fantasies on how I would kill you, drain you dry, end your life! I've never wanted someone the way I do you and I first resented you for that fact, for breaking my flawless control that I had developed over several decades since I had reunited with my father!" _

_I hated the angry words I spat, especially to the woman I loved deeply and without question. However, she really did need to know the other side of me that I kept locked away from her; the side of me that held those animalistic intentions and the constant struggle I had to keep her safe. God in heaven could not save me from those thoughts and if I had a soul he'd surely turned away from me by now. _

_Her fingers, the heat against my cold skin made me reflexively grasp the source and press it closer. How she could still touch me after my admissions?_

"_Edward, these things are all in the past. You've thought them, that's true, but you held strong and never acted on them. That's strength." After those words, the heat of her lips pressed against mine and the erection that I had forgotten about suddenly reminded me of its presence in a demanding throb between my thighs. Could I ever get enough of her? Her heat, her warmth, her touch. How long did I have to wait before I could be inside of her?_

_Just the thought of it made me tremble with need, my breath hitching then coming out in steep pants. The water was cooling but still warm and it helped with certain issues, but I knew that we could not continue the current activity yet, especially since I needed to hunt soon before my carefully wrapped control snapped yet again. _


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this work.

"_**I've willed, I've walked, I've read  
**__**I've talked, I know, I know,  
**__**I've been here before..."**_

**-Selling the Drama -LIVE-**

Xxxxxxxxx

Eleven

XXXxxxxxxx

I found myself in awe of him, especially now. He had not let me watch him hunt and for that I was dismayed. It was something I wanted to watch for I was sure he would not harm me, but even so he was not yet ready. So here we sit, outside, with the sun shining off his skin and I in stunned surprise of it. Edward was something so beautiful yet deadly and his restraint was amazing. Times like these remind me that he is no human man even though his body is decidedly one.

It looked like diamonds, sequential in their shine, rainbows dancing along the smooth surface as I traced my fingers along it. His eyes were bright gold once again, a patient smile on his face as he held still to my examination. He was slightly warmed from the sun that he bathed in, his shirt discarded to the side so I could get a better look at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, his hand pressing mine to his chest; those gold eyes focusing on mine.

"Truly?" I smiled softly, still tracing his muscles with my fingertips; his hand atop mine. "How beautiful you are."

"Bella..."

"Don't deny me this." I whispered. "Why do you try to make yourself the same as them?"

"Because I am."

"No, you are not!" I hissed and grabbed his face between my palms, the sparkle of his skin halting where I blocked off the sun. "You are better than they are, more than they are. You denied that inner nature, rose above it. Edward you are a man where they are nothing but creatures condemned."

He placed his hands atop mine before kissing me gently. "You sound like Carlisle."

"At least we think alike." I shrugged. "Someone has to keep you clear headed."

"Who better than you?"

"So, what do I have to look forward to?"

His eyes pulsed briefly before settling on gold. "What about?"

"Becoming like you." At first I didn't like the idea but I had a lot of time to think while he was hunting and I knew I would need more information on the subject. Now felt like the time since soon I knew there would be a possibility that I wouldn't have a choice.

"Bella..." His breath passed across my face, his eyes flashing silver. It was a look I quickly categorized as his need. "You need not think about that now."

"The color of your eyes states different."

Edward furrowed his brow before closing them. "I want you to have a choice. The chance that the Order are going to listen to Aro is very slim. However, if you need to know I will tell you later when you have thought about it."

"How long?"

"At least a month."

I looked at him, shocked that he would make me wait that long. "A month? Why?"

"Because, we have only been married for little over a week. You have just met others of my kind that do not share my diet. Bella, I don't want you to think that this choice is something you _have_ to chose. I want you to be free with what you want."

"What about you?"

"What I want is not an issue here. I refuse to be selfish." His eyes opened again, almost white. "You are something I do not want to exist without, if you decide to remain human, when you die I will personally have the alpha of the protectors take my life. It would be nothing without you."

In that moment I felt horrified. He would end his life without me, intentionally provoked is still suicide. "Edward, that is something I would never allow."

"I will not be without you."

"No. If I decide to remain human you will not end yourself." My voice stern. "The world without you wouldn't be much of one at all."

"It is not your choice to make." His growl was fierce. "You are my life now, my life always. I refuse to be without you."

"Your family, Edward."

"I wouldn't be much to them. You have never seen what happens to a vampire when a mate is lost. I have and it is not a suffering I wish to endure."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine a human in a coma. Magnify that by a hundred and then add in several heart attacks in quick succession." His analogy caused me to tremble. "I would live like that for the rest of eternity never to recover."

In that instant I knew, more than before, that we were meant to be together. There was no way that I could give him up and no way that I would let him end his life after mine ended. I had a month to learn everything I needed to know before I made a decision. I owed him that much, or owed us both that much. The outcome, I knew, was inevitable. He would want me to stay human, of that much I was certain, albeit I couldn't let that be a deciding factor either.

"A month then, no later."

He kissed my fingertips before drawing me in for another kiss. "Of course."

"But I have one request."

"Yes?"

"That we consummate our marriage before my change. I wish to experience that which I have read about."

Edward seemed to consider this for a moment before answering me. "It will take some work to make everything just right, if you're willing to wait I will grant your request."

I nodded.

XX

The weather was too nice to stay inside for dinner so I decided to have it brought out to the center garden. Mike was still chattering idly when Jessica came and rounded him up. I'd met a few of the others and Jasper had come to sit a while with me. Our conversation was a soft and chaste one before he went to rejoin Alice.

"Did you find the ball acceptable?"

"I didn't know what to think of it." I admitted. "I can truly say that I didn't feel comfortable there."

"Yes, I could feel that from across the room. Edward did a good job of protecting you. Aro's intentions were less than honorable."

"That is an understatement. His eyes gave him away." I shook my head. "He gave up leadership and now he wishes he hadn't, right?"

"Simply put, but there is a bigger story behind it. Something that Carlisle would be more willing to share than I. You see, there has been a war in their ranks for quite some time and when they separated from the Order..."

"I can only imagine."

"Even so, your imagination is not vast enough for all the details."

"Of course not." I sighed before looking out at the garden. "So we live here."

"Yes, we do. I will admit to you now, Bella, our lives are not always safe but we take care of our own. You're safe here, we and the wolves will protect you."

"Edward says I'll meet them soon, possibly today." I shrugged.

"Probably." Jasper turned towards the direction of the forest that surrounds the estate. "It will all come in due time. I sense his frustration."

"I know Edward reads minds and Alice sees the future. What is it that you do?"

"Empath. I read other peoples emotions and can influence them however I choose." He shrugged. "It comes in handy when there is anger or tension. I had to calm Edward down quite a bit during the ball. Aro tested his patience."

"I didn't like Aro." I admitted. "He made me feel uncomfortable."

"I can imagine so."

"Truthfully I think the reason why Edward and I don't like him very much is that he's going to go to the Order about me."

"That is a possibility." Jasper rubbed his chin. "Aro has been planning a coup for years."

"He wants to overthrow the Order?"

"That's why he branched off over four centuries ago. The Volturi are a sub group and Aro has been planning something, we just don't know what."

"Jasper, please don't bore Bella with our species drama." I heard Edward at a distance and turned towards him as he walked up to us.

"I'm not bored."

He gave me a grim look. "We're not going to let Aro's war endanger us, love."

I placed a hand on his chin and lifted his eyes to mine. "If I'm going to be a part of this world soon then there are things I need to know. Aro is not going to take away my choice. We have time and I don't want us to waste it on trivial things."

"I know, but I cannot help but worry." Edward sighed and pulled me into his embrace, Jasper was long gone and I could only assume he went to find Alice. "Have you eaten?"

"I had something earlier." I shrugged. "I'm just glad you're back."

"Mmmm." His hands rubbed my back as he pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry I left you alone again I just had to regroup and think. I also talked to Carlisle."

"About?"

"Intimacy between us." I was sure if he could blush he would at that moment, he settled for rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I needed answers because I want us to be safe."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Edward." I reassured him.

"I know there isn't, it's just that I can hardly control myself around you." His eyes focused on mine and I recognized the look of hunger in them it aroused me instantly and I watched his nostrils flare. "You're so much more than I ever expected, than I ever could dream of. I always want you and the thoughts I have make me uncomfortable sometimes even though I know we're in a new time frame I still hold onto those old fashioned beliefs."

"There is no shame in it."

XX

_Bella doesn't know how much of a temptress she is. I don't think she's ever known and when I look at her now, smell the delicious fragrance of her arousal, I am overcome by her completely. She says there is no shame in my thoughts and I had to struggle with them while I talked to Carlisle earlier in the day. He told me it would be safe for us, but I would have the urge to bite and to have something near by when I had that urge. _

"_How can you say that?"_

"_Because I have the same thoughts about you." She sighed and leaned in. I met her half way, our lips colliding roughly in the middle, tongues tangling. This beautiful woman, I did not deserve her, but I'm selfish and wanted her just the same. The monster in me that craved her company, her blood. It would not be sated and I had to pull back, releasing a growl before I picked her up and rushed us to our room. _

"_You really shouldn't have said that." _

"_Why?"_

_I pressed my erection into her, the heat of her driving me crazy. "I want to taste you." _

"_Edward..." _

"_You tease me with the scent of your hunger, I answer in return. I want to sample that wine so badly." A groan was her only answer. I knew not how long I could control my hunger, but for her I would try. My nostrils flared as I slowly trailed down her body, her shirt and mine discarded along with her bra. The glow of the afternoon light dancing across her skin and causing mine to glitter. _

"_Edward..." She panted against my hair, her fingers digging into my scalp. I circled a nipple with my tongue, the flavor of her skin driving me wild. _

"_Shh..." I sighed against her flesh. "Let me take care of you." _

_It seemed like a fight to the finish as I warred with myself, my inner instincts running wild as I continued to sample her skin. I trailed my tongue down between her breasts after laving the rosy points that stood at attention atop of each of her breasts. Smooth pale skin, heated with moisture, her panting breaths filling my ears like sweat music. Bella was such a beautiful woman and this pure arousal-filled haze we found ourselves in ruled me completely. _

_Soon I divested her of the rest of her clothing, my eyes connected with the space between her legs and the fine coat of honey that dressed the curls surrounding her femininity. I took a deep breath, my nostrils flaring with the scent of her undiluted. First of that to her blood, I knew I could bury my nose in it forever and never want to smell anything else. She tried to close herself up out of embarrassment but I kept her from doing so. The rosy blush that coated her from cheeks to the top of her breasts let me know the inner-workings of her mind. _

"_You have nothing to be ashamed of my dear sweet girl." I sighed lightly while grazing my knuckles against her heated flesh. "This is something I wish to do for you because I want to."_

"_I..."_

"_Would you like to experience it?" As much as I wanted this I had to be sure I wasn't forcing her hand. _

"_I would like to try." _

_That was all the encouragement I needed as I eased the rest of the way between her legs and eased my tongue between her folds to dive inside of her. The first deep taste called out my inner animal as I drew my tongue between my lips and savored it before I swallowed. God it was heady and thick and if it had a human equivalent taste it would have to be peaches, honey, and fresh rain. I had to have more and growled against her as I took my fill. My tongue danced, dipped, and dived between her folds, caressing her while I was able to keep my wits about me. _

_Her breaths became labored again and again, her nails deepening their perch in my hair as I felt her come close to breaking. What I wouldn't give to be inside of her but I knew it wasn't yet the time. This was all about her and nothing for me, to prove myself to her and to my fractured mind that I could handle activities such as this. _

_Finally she cried out my name and came apart around my tongue, the taste of her sweeter like a whole lot of sugar had been added to the mix. The urge to bite suddenly overtook me but I resisted it, trying to move away from the erratic beating vein in her thigh. Before I could pull away completely she reached for me and kissed me deeply, I was weak to resist her. In the heat of the moment, I found myself on my back, my heavy groin pressed against her heat and I growled low in my throat at the sensation. We were so close to being a part of one another and I found myself loosing control. I was across the room before she had the chance to tease me further, I needed a moment to clear my head. _

"_Edward..."_

"_I'm fine, love." My breath shallow. "Just give me a moment." _

"_Okay..." She eased back against the smooth sheets, her body glowing in the light from the balcony. I had to close my eyes against the image. My cock strained, thrumming in need as I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't bring myself down. I needed to come just as much as I wanted to drink her down, my lust raging with my thirst as I focused on her body. Distraction time. I just hoped the idea would work._

"_I want to try something..." She shuddered as I approached her, my voice filling the air around us. I pulled her hand towards me, right where I needed it most and she came willingly. There was a look in those dark brown eyes of hers that told me all I needed to know. Bella's grip was firm as I thrusted into it, the heat from her palm along the slickness that was already there. "Don't stop...need to come before I bite you." _

_I leaned over her and kissed her somewhat roughly thrusting into her tight grip, feeling that heat, wanting it more than my next breath. My body taut as a string as I felt her teeth sink into my neck. Vision blurring, I came with a low growl my arm around her, lifting her to me while I kept rhythm within her grip. Still hard in her grasp and in need of more I knew that this was going to be a problem if I couldn't come down. _


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this work.

"_**I liked the way my hand looked on your head**_

_**In the presence of my struggle**_

_**But the beauty of this vision alone**_

_**I can't shake from my tree yet..."**_

**Iris – LIVE- **

XXXxxxxxxx

Twelve

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

We didn't speak again for almost a week and it made me feel like there was a hole inside of me just waiting. I didn't honestly know why that he would do something like this when we were so close that night, closer than we'd ever been. He said that I tempted him too much so now he stays outside of the grounds at all times and I don't even know if anyone has spoken to him.

Truthfully, without his presence I've begun to feel like a ghost in this house; the only person I've been able to have any sort of conversation with is his mother Esme. She's been the only one to keep me sane this whole time. I thought I saw him once two days ago staring at me in the tree line. His sad eyes met mine and I could tell he felt ashamed of himself. The memories burned me with their intensity and even though Edward didn't scare me, he scared himself.

XX

"**I don't think I can stop Bella..." He panted in my ear, his body still churning roughly above mine. "Please let go." **

**I couldn't bring myself to and looked into his silver eyes, they plead with me to help but I needed him too much to listen. His body went rigid as I clung to him, the hunger in his eyes causing mine to follow through, but this was something different. Even though I knew I should be scared, I couldn't find myself to be. Silver changed to black in the blink of an eye, a red ring surrounding it as he growled low in his throat. **

_**Bloodlust**_**.**

"**Run..." He implored me to listen, but I couldn't bring myself to. "Please, go now..."**

"**Edward."**

"**Run!"**

**Frozen in place, I felt his teeth sink into my shoulder, a foggy haze clouding my vision as he crossed the room in one fell swoop while I fell to the bed half-conscious. Edward's anguished cry was the last thing I heard before giving into the darkness. **

**After waking with Carlisle at my side, he told me I was lucky to be alive. Edward had almost drained me and turned me. That had been two days I was out, Edward had ran off and never returned. **

XX

Even now I felt him out there and asked about the connection. Carlisle seemed to be the only one I could talk to since he knew more about it than any of the others. So Carlisle sat beside me on the small chaise lounge, patient while I asked my questions.

"Why do I feel this way?"

"Well, I imagine that Edward unknowingly engaged the bond between you." He paused thoughtfully, his skin glittering as the clouds moved out of the suns path. "When our species finds a mate the main instinct is to claim what's ours. We never find another love, there is only one for eternity."

"And the reason why I'm feeling his emotions?"

"He doesn't know how to block you because he's unaware. We are able to control what we reveal, but for you and him it's different. You feel twice the magnification because your mind isn't ready for it. It's the main reason we wait until our mate makes the choice before we establish the bond. Edward will be able to feel you soon, your grief is his but soon it will be reversed."

"Do you know when he'll come back?" I just had to ask this even if it went unanswered.

"That depends on when he'll be ready to face his actions. Right now, Edward is just a husk of his former self. He's tried so hard to deny and forget what he is that when something of this magnitude happens it sends him into a frenzy. Especially now when every time he will look into a reflective surface his eyes will be red. A constant reminder of the blood he took from you. His venom still resides within your tissues, just because I stopped it from spreading doesn't mean it isn't there."

His cool fingers coasted over the bite mark on my neck before he got up and looked out along the open forest. "Don't give up hope on him, Bella. That would be the one thing that would break him."

"I wouldn't." I sighed. "Even though we've only known each other for a short time, I feel like we've known each other forever. It would break me just as much."

XX

Night fell slowly, I watched it descend from the balcony of our room. His piano collecting dust in the room, no longer able to collect the rays of moonlight. I sat on the bench and pressed my fingers to the keys, remembering something he'd played. It was hard to duplicate with my limited skills, but I managed it. Edward still hadn't returned and I felt like something had been taken from me that I couldn't get back.

No longer able to keep the melody, I collapsed on the keys hearing their disjoined jangle. However, my sorrow wasn't long lived since I felt two cool arms wrap around me. The pain in my body subsided instantly when his scent hit my nose.

"Edward."

"I felt you..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, love."

He'd no more than said those words before we were on the mattress, his body curled around me in a protective embrace. "Edward..."

It seemed I could only say his name, no other words registered in my brain and he tightened around me substantially as if sensing my mood. "Why can I feel you?"

"Bond..." Again I couldn't make myself form complete sentences and I wished he could just read my mind. I honestly couldn't make myself say anything else and he seemed to understand as he turned me to face him, his lips connecting soundly with mine in a heated display, something sinful hitting my tongue in the process. Venom. Edward was always careful when it came to the substance he used for hunting, but Carlisle said it was perfectly safe to ingest, the only thing was it couldn't come into contact with my blood.

"Bella, oh my sweet girl how I've missed you." He was breathless, panting, and the flavor that hit my tongue continued to keep me entranced.

The taste was hard to describe, like hot honey and melted chocolate. It burned the back of my throat as I swallowed it down, the flames scalding my stomach. However, the burn was not entirely painful, but pleasurable. Edward hovered over me then, I could feel his urgency, his need and when he looked into my eyes I saw the silver hue flashing white.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was ashamed of myself for having no control."

XX

_I could feel her and I didn't completely understand it. Her sorrow, her pain, her confusion. Why was this happening to me? Bella's mind continued to remain silent to me, but her emotions were as clear as the bright day above me. It had been a week since I'd last seen her, to awash in my shame to see the woman I loved so desperately but didn't deserve. She was an angel to the monster in me, the creature that lurked beneath the surface that lusted for her blood. _

_It was foolish for her to look upon me without fear, without horror. Again I felt her depression, as deep and thick as my own; its reflection too much for me to bear. I knew I had to see her tonight, it had been too long, too lonely. Shame filled me again as I realized I had run from her when I shouldn't have. Would she welcome me back? Would she hate me? _

_My questions were ultimately answered when I approached the balcony of our room and heard the disjoined keys of the piano crack against the ever-quiet room. I witnessed her pain as she fell against those ivory rectangles, it engulfed me as I took her into my arms. _

"_Edward..." The pain in her voice caused me to flinch. Oh what I had done to her. _

"_I felt you...I'm so sorry, love." Her scent filled my nose, that ever-present heat that caused my body to burn. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it back ignoring the burn. It was a small price to pay to be near her. _

"_Edward..." _

"_Why can I feel you?" Misery and agony rippled through my dead heart at her anguished voice. We were, in essence, healing each other unknowingly; and I suddenly had the urge to mate with her. God it had never been this strong before. _

"_Bond..." _

_That one word filtered through the sexual haze surrounding us and I remembered something Carlisle had said about vampires forming a bond with their mates. The venom that I must've injected her with unknowingly had formed the unbreakable. We now belonged to each other in every since of the word and the bond was pushing for consummation. I couldn't, not now, even as my body arched and I felt my groin swell. Though I still needed to feel connected with her so I turned her in my arms, my lips meeting hers. _

"_Oh Bella how I've missed you my sweet girl." _

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_I was ashamed of myself for having no control." This statement couldn't have been more true, I felt shame for that single instant that I was forced to give into my bloodlust. The wild pounding of her heart angered it even now, but the bond would not let it surface. Heat flooded through me and I felt her arms pull my tattered shirt off my body, her hot hands tracing the planes of my chest and lower belly. _

_In a flash, both of us were soon naked and I couldn't find an ounce of will-power to stop it. Her lust, her love, her everything became mine and a low purr fell from my throat as I inched between her legs. She was wet, overflowing like a fountain as I thrusted my willing length through those slick folds. _

"_Please..." She begged, her eyes heavy-lidded and the brown glowing in a color of amber I'd never seen before. The venom that I had given her through my kisses caused her to glow with something I'd never seen before. "Please..."_

"_Not yet, Bella...but soon." _

_  
XX_

_I left Bella sleeping in our room, our earlier encounter thoroughly buried in the back of my mind. From this moment on we'd be together while I gave her every bit of information possible before her transformation. It had been decided between us that I'd never live without her again. That wouldn't be possible. _

_Carlisle was sitting outside with Esme and I figured now was as good of a time as any to ask the questions that had been on my mind since this had all began. Especially about the consummation, I needed to be careful with her. _

"_I know what you've come for." He sighed. "This day was upon you since you bit her Edward. The venom that you left behind with your bite did only what it was meant to do, claim her." _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I could've killed her."_

"_But you didn't. Your other half recognized her as your mate and wanted to form his bond. You should think of your vampire nature as a separate personality. He saw Aro, James, and any other male that came into contact with Bella as a threat. This way she is properly yours." Carlisle stood up from the lounge, kissed Esme, then led the way to his study to pull a book from one of the many shelves that lined his personal library. _

"_This will tell you everything you need to know about the bond you now share. It will also detail the more 'intimate' details of your relationship and how to cage the 'beast'. Bella will be able to feel the need just as much as you and it would be most urgent of you to read this quickly so that when it becomes too much you both will be able to consummate the bond without fear." _

_I looked at the book in my hands as Carlisle patted my shoulder before leaving the room. 'The Rituals and Precautions For Mated Vampires'. _

_XX_

_Bella was awake when I returned to the room, a sad expression on her face as I leaned in to kiss her. _

"_Where did you go?" _

"_I needed to talk to Carlisle. I'm sorry if you thought I'd left you again. It was my intention to be back before you awoke." I sighed and kissed her again, my tongue tangling with hers as her nails dug into my scalp. That low purr was back and I felt myself trying to give into the need. However, I felt a bit of self control exert itself in my mind as I gently pulled back from temptation. _

"_What did you talk about?" _

"_He gave me a book that will help us with this and told me to trust myself." I sighed before leaning back against the pillows, letting her ease against me. "I guess that I should have listened to you. The other half of me was marking you, forming the bond as a warning to other males that you belong to me." _

"_Maybe now you will listen." She sighed and kissed me again. The heat feeding the fire and I eased her away gently. "Not yet, we need to study this further before we become intimate. Once we consummate this love, we'll be locked in this room for a very long time. I won't do that to you." _

"_That just means we're rushed for time now, doesn't it." _

"_Yes it does." _


	13. Thirteen Intermission Order Meeting

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this work.

"_**The blade is not ready to cut**_

_**It's dull from our thinking, it's rough..."**_

**Unsheathed – LIVE - **

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen – Intermission – The Order Meeting

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro stood in the middle of the circular room, the marble floor refracting the light of the sun, its haze falling upon his glittering skin. He had decided to see them alone, something that he needed to do to prove himself. It would only be a matter of time before they reached a decision about Edward's betrothed. In truth, he wanted her for his own, a weapon to use against the unsuspecting members of his former glory. The Volturi claimed themselves to be prideful and instinctual by nature, and Aro headed that claim full-heartedly. As he stood in the presence of the eldest of the Vampires, a sense of hope swept over him.

He knew that the gifts Isabella would bring to their world would be useful for his takeover, it was just getting her to the other side. Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult since to his knowledge, the bond hadn't been formed between them yet. They came in then, the true leaders, their midevil clothes draped elegantly over their bodies.

Tryan came forward as Aro kneeled, his voice hoarse and gruff from the centuries. His blue robes billowed behind him, his pale face shimmering in the sun as his bright blue eyes gazed upon his simple form. The centuries gave way and the old ones had no use for blood, not anymore.

"You have given us an interesting situation to consider, Aro." He sighed. "Normally, I would not intervene in the Cullen's lives since their coven has given us no reason to. But like you, I am interested in this woman you so speak about. You will go to them and order her change, however if she is bonded to Edward then you will relinquish this order for a bond is something sacred and gives him and her the right to choose their lives."

Aro nodded and lifted his head, his red eyes looking at the other two Felinis and Rasputin. "On my honor, it shall be done."

Little did they know that his plans for the human were his alone that would lead to their downfall if he were successful.


	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**Forever may not be long enough for my love I have a will**_

_**But I'm lost inside your time if you could, **_

_**Would you come with me to the other side?"**_

**Forever May Not Be Long Enough – LIVE - **

XXXxxxx

Fourteen

XXXXXXxxx

Research, that's what we'd been doing this past week, all of it in books, or talking to Carlisle, or even other members of the coven. We'd barely even kissed throughout the entire time we'd been doing this and truthfully it was starting to grate on my nerves. I wanted some intimacy with Edward, my husband, my mate. The book spoke of the bond becoming like a sentient being the longer it was denied and I felt it pushing me at Edward the more we ignored it.

Our room had become our sanctuary, but the bed was often passed over in favor of the red chaise lounge or the piano bench. Finally I had enough of his avoidance and I pressed my lips to his and electricity sparked against my flesh, heat flooding through my veins like a battering ram, and the books that had been between us fell to the floor with a thud. I was tired of him running from it and I was sick of being neglected in that area. There was a need there unlike any other, it had to be filled.

"Bella, now's not the time." He panted harshly against my lips as I pulled him atop me.

"I don't care, Edward..." Was my reply as he rushed us towards the bed, the soft caress of the mattress beneath us the only clue that we'd moved.

"I can give you relief while we work for answers, I can't even think of opening up this part of it until you're changed."

"What happened to our deal?" I panted.

"It's going to have to wait." His eyes burned, his tongue traced up the vein in my neck, teeth gently nipping. Bliss personified. However, he stopped, his head quirked to the side with a blank look adorning his features. Something was wrong, something that was on the horizon.

XX

"You saw something, Alice." Edward met Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper in the sitting room while I tagged behind. Alice had apparently come through the door with some distressing news and her vision filtered through Edwards mind, interrupting our moment.

"It's Aro, he's on his way here."

"How long?"

"A week at the most, he's preparing for something. I can't be sure because his decisions are scattered and he knows I'll be looking." She raised a hand to her temple, rubbing in circles. "All I do know is that he's coming for Bella and when he finds out about the bond you established his plans are going to turn for the darker."

"Meaning?" Edward gritted his teeth.

"Aro is interested in what gifts she's going to bring with her to this side of the equation, he wants to use her to bring down the Order, exterminate them so that he can lead our world."

"So we have one week."

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say but you'll need to consummate the bond or else he'll try to steal her from you."

"Wait a minute, what the hell! I'm nothing special, I'm just a human."

"Bella..." Edward traced my face softly with his fingers. "You are unique, even for a mortal. He's interested in what gifts you'll gain."

"I might not gain anything." I grumbled.

"We need to call a meeting with Jacob and the rest of the pack, this issue can't be avoided." Carlisle interrupted.

"Of course." Edward conceded. "Alice, who is Aro bringing with him?"

"Marcus and Jane." She replied. "Marcus will back up the Order, Jane is to take us down for disobeying."

"And each situation?"

"Without the wolves, drastic. With them, the ending is them leaving without Jane."

"She..."

"Yes, I do not know how or why since the half breeds mess with my sight, but I do know that she will be gone at the end of this meeting and I don't see it changing."

XX

I remember Edward telling me that we were going to see the wolves soon, but this soon wasn't in the bargain. They were not what I expected. Jacob, the alpha, was taller than Edward with dark tanned skin and a depth to his eyes that you could fall into. His appealing visage was coated with a haggard expression, something akin to a mixture of pride and sorrow, some self loathing in there as well. Why his face held that expression, I'd never know.

"What brings you here, Edward?" They shook hands, I could see each of their noses flaring then shrinking from their proximity. This action seemed strange but I let it slide in favor of not being left out of the conversation.

"Aro."

"That skeleton like bloodsucker?" He shook his head, his shoulder length black hair moving in synch with the motion. "What's he after?"

"My bride."

"So this must be the lovely Bella." Jacob embraced me and said something in a language I didn't understand, it must've been his native tongue. "You picked well."

"I agree." I heard Edward sigh as Jacob finally released me and clasped me and Edwards hands together. "You should've been down here after the wedding."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. There were, complications."

"I see, the Volturi meddling in your affairs again?" His nostrils flared. "I know that they are supposedly some of the high-rankers, but they really aren't allowed on Quiliute land."

"I know, however, we have no choice but to invite them. The Order are not ones to be messed with."

"James and his coven coming?"

"No, it's just Aro, Marcus, and Jane."

"What's Alice say?" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"No matter what happens in between, Jane is terminated."

"Serves her right, I just hope that I'm the one to do it." Another man came to stand beside him, his hair cropped short, his face contorted in the same expression. Jacob turned to him and sighed. "Yes, Sam?"

"Company?"

"Three assholes, the mind-reader, the creeper, and the anger management chick." Jacob replied.

"How long?"

They both turned to Edward as he answered. "One week from today."

"Then we need to prepare."

"Yes, we do."

"Please visit, Bella. Emily could use some company." Sam invited me and I smiled. "I'll consider it when this blows over."

"Of course."

XX

"So why does Jake look like that?" I got straight to the point, as usual.

"Meaning?"

"Sad, ill-tempered."

"He did not choose to be who he is, none of them did. They were born that way, and truthfully it took us several years to earn their trust. Especially Jacob. We saved them from the Volturi years ago, they were going to execute them." Edward explained, his eyes thoughtful. "They are not werewolves, just shapeshifters. An order was put out years ago, before our move here, that all of those species were to be rid of by the Volturi. When they learned of Jacob and the pack a decade ago, we came to their defense. We have a mutual agreement."

"I see."

"Yes, they are quite hospitable now to us just as we've always been gracious to them."

"They are meant to fight you, aren't they?"

"Quiliute legend states that their tribe originated from wolves, the true protectors of the land. They fight against our kind, the evil ones who wish to harm man instead of interact with peace. Jacob's father Billy left him the lay of the land, he's not happy about being Alpha but his pack is grateful he stepped up."

"Ah, that explains the expression."

"Yes, and so many other things that are private amongst them."

"What did he say to me earlier?"

"He was giving you his blessing as one of the tribe. We were supposed to have it after the wedding, but complications arose as you are aware."

"Aro..."

"Yes, amongst other events." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "Come lets get you fed."

I followed blindly still reeling from the experience that I had just walked away from. The wolves firmly behind me, we entered the house and walked directly into the kitchen. Edward started pulling pans from a cabinet, bread off the counter, and some cheese from the fridge. I was too hungry to argue with the meal choice.

Butter sizzled in the pan and I realized how hungry I was. My stomach let out a low howl at the smell and I settled myself on one of the stools to watch him work. He was graceful, just as with everything else he did. I watched his shoulders roll as he flipped the sandwich in the pan like a pro watching as it browned on both sides.

The grilled cheese was toasted to perfection as he eased it onto a plate and slid it in front of me. Not even I could cook it like that. With a sigh, I dug into the sandwich with vigor, looking into the eyes of my husband as he watched me.

"What?"

"I like watching you do human things, they fascinate me." He replied simply.

"You were human once."

"Oh yes, I know." A light laugh. "But that time has long since passed, most of my human memories are foggy at best. A century can do that to you, especially when you don't eat human food, never sleep, and process things so quickly that boredom often takes over."

"Why so bored?"

"Because I was not living until I met you, I could not be free from the cage of my mind until you walked into my life." Edwards eyes briefly flashed silver before resuming their gold color. "You are my everything Isabella."

XX

_Nightfall made me uncomfortable this night, after we had discussed other options with Carlisle, Alice, and Jacob for another half-hour. Bella refused to leave my side and it's not as if I'd blame her. She slept fitfully now, often calling out my name, clinging to me, or crying. On the last option I woke her and she clung to me. As if I would let her go._

"_Love you need to calm yourself." I held her tightly, lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere." _

"_I know, but it looked so real; it felt so real." She clung to me tighter if I were human I'd have bruises and indentations on my arms. _

"_Dreams often do as I'm told." Bella finally relaxed her grip and fell back to sleep. _

_It was as if she'd never woke at all and the rest of the night she was relatively dreamless._

_XX_

_She ate breakfast in silence it was the quietest she'd ever been and I thought that it was due to the shock of events that had occurred. I couldn't have been more wrong, however, when she pulled me back up to our room and we engaged in a heated discussion about being left out._

"_I need to know everything that you're not telling me." She sighed before turning towards the open balcony window. "Alice is being vague and you are allowing it along with Carlisle. I need to know because this is my life." _

"_I agree." I relented, there wasn't much more I could do about it. Bella had a point. "We are trying to keep everything organized for when Aro decides to come. It will be a week from now, that much is completely certain. However, he keeps changing his mind about who to bring besides Jane. If he brings Marcus the meeting is all but peaceful but Jane dies. If he brings Felix, well the results are less than pleasant." _

"_Who is Felix?"_

"_He is one of his guard, one of his main protectors and very aggressive. Felix does whatever Aro wants without question. If he is ordered to kill, he is an unstoppable force." We eased back against the pillows together in a reclining position. "The one thing that must be completed between us before Aro's arrival is our bond. If it is not he will force himself upon you if I refuse your change. You being completely bonded to me will provide protection. No one gets involved with a male who has marked his female. We are very territorial." _

"_Like the animal kingdom?"_

"_Worse, we kill for our mates brutally. If you see me act completely on instinct you stay behind me and do not under any circumstances come forward into the fray. I will only know you by scent but that won't stop you from getting hurt by anything else I am unaware of at the time. My main priority will be protection and I will be mostly driven by that inner nature." I rubbed my forehead with my palm for a brief moment before settling back against the bed. _

"_You expect me to be afraid of you?" The question rolled of her tongue easily, she read me so quickly as if she could hear my thoughts. _

"_I do, sometimes." _

"_Why? Because you've confessed your sins to me, your regret?"_

"_Yes." I paused. "There are scars on my soul, if I have one, that I wish I didn't have to share with you." _

"_Those scars make you human. The animal in you preformed those acts, but you are a man whose will was compromised. I watch you battle every day with that side of yourself." She sighed before placing her palm against the side of my face, rubbing softly._

"_I wish I was human for you." Her fingers slid down to my chest over my silent heart. _

"_You are human where it counts, Edward. That's the only thing that matters." _

"_I love you." _

"_As I love you." _

_XX_

_Breakfast came and past without so much as a flicker of thought. I watched her eat with fascination like I always did. Then we were out along the grounds while I looked at the pond surface that she always came out to. Again, a heated discussion took place, something I was hoping she'd never bring up after I told her no before._

"_Watching me hunt is dangerous." _

_  
"But I trust you." She sighed. "Edward, we're going to get past this. I know you think of yourself in the wrong light. You always have, but this is something I want to see." _

"_Bella, love, it's not something I want you to see." _

"_Are you ashamed?"_

_The question was simple, however the answer was complicated. I was ashamed, that much was certain, but I did not want her to know my weakness. Should I admit it and let her in or keep my distance..._

"_You are." Bella's chocolate orbs met my gold eyes a sympathy in them that I didn't deserve. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." _

"_Yes, there is." _

"_No, Edward. I know you're hungry, you haven't fed in a few days and it's time." _

_I sighed and agreed to take her with me while I freed myself from the human constraints. So now here we were in the middle of the woods, her on my back, while I zoomed through the trees looking for prey. _

"_I want you to stay where you are and do not move." _

_She complied with a nod and I would be satisfied with this for now. I crouched low, my body tense while a low growl echoed through my chest. There was a herd of deer not too far to the left of my position. Running always made me feel free, the wind in my hair, the beauty of the land passing by while each and every detail was cataloged with my perfect vision. Each individual leaf, smudge, speck, water droplet memorized from years of traveling on the same path. The scenery may change due to the seasons, but the basic marks of the land remained the same. Trees that I had passed twenty years ago aged remarkably well in the time I'd lived upon this hill. _

_I slowed again and crouched down in a patch of low ferns. They were grazing lightly on some raised grass, my presence to them completely hidden, Bella's even breathing not heavy enough to give us away. Looking around for the biggest one, he was standing about five feet to my right, his head down, antlers barely grown; an easy take-down especially with my mate on my back. _

_I made not a sound as I jumped through the brush. The others in the herd were startled by the branches crunching under my feet as the big buck went down beneath my body. In one quick move I snapped its neck without causing it great harm before sinking my teeth into the thick hide. It was drained within minutes. Still thirsty, I tuned my ears to listen for the rest of the herd, they weren't far from me and by the heavy beats of hooves, there was another large male in the group. _

_While I finished, I felt my female run her fingers through my hair and a gentle purring I did not know I was capable of fell from my lips while I licked them clean. I wanted to take her on hunts after she was changed, especially to be close to her. The beautiful peace I felt with her made me feel less of a monster. _

"_Still hungry?" She sighed into my ear, I purred in response and she laughed lightly, carefree. "Then go get'em tiger." _

_That was all the encouragement I needed. _


	15. Fifteen

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**You seem like a girl who likes to tell her bed is made  
**__**You seem like a girl who likes to wear her pearls  
**__**Well I'm not the type who likes to dwell,  
**__**Save my money or kiss and tell, yeah  
**__**Oh why does she water them, paper flowers?"**_

**-Paper Flowers – LIVE -**

XXXXxxxxxx

Fifteen

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

I honestly don't know why he'd think I'd be scared of him hunting, it was a beautiful thing to watch him scout his territory, listen to the sound around him, give into his inner nature. From my perch on his back I felt so free with the wind whipping through my hair, the moist chill of the air buzzing past my skin, and his scent enchanting me into wild submission. His low rumbling purr caused me to heat internally when I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't know such a sound was possible.

We lay content now underneath one of the many trees that lined this area, our beautiful meadow sculpted by the elements, the sun glittering across his pale skin since he'd shed his shirt earlier due to it being ruined by an overactive deer trying to impale him with what little antlers he had. Edward was the epitome of the word relaxation in that single, solitary moment with his hair standing up at strange angles from the wind blowing through it and a sweet smile gracing his lips.

His pink tongue peeked out between his slightly redder lips taking the remainder of his meal with it, the roughish hue fading to pale to blend with his sparkling complexion. I inched closer to him, tracing my fingers down the defined muscles pulled taut by his cool skin and watched as they twitched and danced under my touch. It was almost as if I was tickling him, but I knew that not to be the case since I knew my touch would barely be felt.

Edward eased his hand under mine then, tracing it with his sending goosebumps up my arm and throughout my body as he pulled me down atop him. I ended up sitting astride him with his hardened length prodding me through the denim. The moan that built up in my throat couldn't be contained as I steadily rocked upon him becoming instantly wet between my thighs, his nostrils flared in response, his eyes becoming that beloved shade of silver I was so accustomed to.

"This is another reason I did not want you to come, Bella. After a feeding, especially with ones chosen, we tend to be a little amorous. It's taking all the control I have right now not to roll you over and claim you fully, mate with you roughly as if you were a vampire yourself." Edwards eyes flashed briefly before the gold ring pulsated in time with the throbbing I felt in his groin. "I want you so badly right now, the smell of your arousal, the taste of it on my tongue."

"Edward...God please." I panted as he stilled my hips and rolled us over, he bucked wildly into me, the summer dress I'd picked for this occasion rolled up to my hips; his pants gone, tossed aside somewhere along with his boxers. Even though everywhere else on him was cool, his erection was very warm as he thrusted against me. The head of him bumping against my clit on every pass, the friction causing me to come several times before streams of ejaculate covered my bare belly. He was still hard as he rolled off me, using his discarded shirt to clean me.

"I hope that was satisfactory." Still after all of these encounters, even though we hadn't accomplished sex yet, he continued to look insecure about everything that happened between us. I placed a hand on his cheek, tracing the smooth curves of his face with my fingertips as he nuzzled against my palm.

"You, Edward Cullen, are extraordinary." With a sigh I leaned back into the grass, my head pillowed on his arm as he settled next to me on his side, his pants back on so he wouldn't be further tempted, my dress pulled back down.

"We'll lie here for a while, love, then we'll head back to the house." He smiled. "We're often a little groggy after a good feeding and release, we just can't sleep."

"Pity."

"Why?"

"No _good_ dreams." I chuckled.

"Oh my dear..." He purred huskily, the baritone rumble sending shivers up my spine. "Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean I don't have _good_ dreams."

XX

We lazed around the rest of the day, the effortless way Edward and I relaxed seemed like something from a dream; especially since we were both nude lying amongst the silk sheets. His eyes remained silver from the time we arrived in our room to now, the bath we'd shared, the gentle touches, and now he smoothed a lavender scented oil into my skin. Everything felt so good and I was high off the pleasure he gave me, never able to back away from it and not wanting to.

"I have spoken to Carlisle about the important detail, the completion of our bond." His breath released on a sigh. "We will have to be intimate then I need to bite you again to mark you."

I felt him trace the marks he'd left before, they were fading and not much of a scar remained, they were often cool to the touch but you had to look closely in order to see them. "What was before?"

"Male instinct to preserve, the animal in me warning off other males. However, the bloodlust got control of me before I could pull away." His eyes held anguish, pain, shame. "Something that I am truly sorry for."

"And this bite?"

"It is meant to scar, to be deep, and the venom that will line my teeth will contain my scent. It will not change you, however. Males produce two types of venom just in case we take on a human as our partner. The first venom is the standard one, used for our vampire mates and also to turn others to become like us; the second is a lighter form used to carry our scent, our essence, a copy of ourselves to ensure we are always connected to our females." Edward grasped my hand in his, the cool chill of his skin easing the heat that had collected between us. "I have to ask you this..."

"What?"

"Will you bear it? Will you marry me a second time according to our laws and customs?" Even now his body language held a hint of anxiousness, nervousness, thinking that I'd turn him away. "Will you mate with me and let me become a part of you?"

"When?" Was all I could say.

"Tomorrow night, Carlisle will oversee the ceremony and will stay close by while we consummate just in case I can't control myself." He eased beside me. "Aro will not break us."

"I'm ready for this."

XX

I felt strange standing there next to Edward, our bodies tightly embraced as Carlisle instructed Edward on how to channel the other glands in his mouth. We had already said a second set of vows, the words from another place and time, seemingly another world. A black band next to the gold one I already wore, a red ruby in the center of it glaring back at me; the color of blood.

Carlisle pricked my finger with a needle and I watched as Edward leaned his head down to capture the digit in his mouth, his tongue swirling across the surface, the coolness of it taking the edge off the sting. As he moved away the wound was sealed and this part of the ceremony was complete. Nervousness crept over me then since we'd now be consummating our marriage. Now that I was finally getting what I wanted, my mind wasn't following me down that path. As we reached the bedroom I could practically feel the connection between us flare and sizzle; electricity sparked between us, making me gasp for breath as our lips connected in such a heated kiss that I lost my balance as we fell to the bed.

Edward was all over me at once, wild and free, torturing me with his crazed appetite. His venom was like an aphrodesiac, the silky-smooth chocolatey flavor coating my tongue and causing my head to spin. That cool tongue swimming around my mouth like an eel, tasting every single place there was and then some. When he finally released my lips and let me breath I felt him move to my neck, my shirt had been discarded in the fray along with my bra and I realized I was bare before him.

I covered my chest with my arm backing up against the bed as he prowled closer, his hand gently moving my arm away as his lips took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. It felt like an ice cube being gently danced across its surface, I exhaled sharply, the shuddering inhale following it as my fingers grasped his hair. This whole situation was too good to be true as he gave both of my needy breasts equal time before sliding down my body to take off the rest of my outfit.

His clothes disappeared in the room somewhere as he stood before me naked unembarrassed by that simple fact. Edward was so beautifully sculpted, so wonderfully made that I took my time taking him in now that I could get my first unhindered look at his body. A light dusting of hair coated his milky white chest, the hair leading down to his groin and the darker hair there surrounding his jutting arousal. I almost gasped at the sight of it standing proud between his legs, the head a shade of plum and the rest of his shaft a translucent pink. It was the only surface of his body that seemed to hold color or blood flow and it was lovely.

My eyes connected with his again, the silver totally the dominant color in them now as he prowled up the bed between my legs to get a healthy taste of me and I did not argue once while he explored. His tongue did amazing things to me and I thanked whoever created this creature of perfection for letting him choose me. Edward rolled back on his heels, his erection bobbing a few times before he moved up like a lion to completely cover my body, he whispered softly in my ears in several languages I couldn't recognize before licking up my neck and nipping softly with his teeth. By this time I was a puddle of goo at his mercy, all I knew was that I wanted him at this very moment and he was going to give me all of himself.

Edward positioned himself between my thighs, his head between my neck and shoulder. I felt a sharp pain as he entered me but it was erased the second he bit down in the very spot he was preparing earlier. I was hit with his lust, his need, his hunger and it quickly became my own dissolving the pain till it became a faint flicker. He growled low and hitched my leg over his hip before starting to move, the slow glide causing a thousand different sensations within me that caused me to moan his name.

"Oh Bella..." He panted as he released my neck, I arched into him surrounded by everything; completely going under.

Edward was relentless as he increased his speed, changed his angle, and kissed me thoroughly; I couldn't get enough and as I felt myself continue to climb that ledge that would lead me to satisfaction I dug my nails into his back, arched up to meet his thrusts and finally felt myself plummet into the abyss before sinking my teeth into his skin and hearing him roar out his own release as he pulsed inside of me.

XX

_She was the epitome of beautiful as she stood across from me while Carlisle said the words in Latin. Promises that had been going through the vampire kingdom for centuries, before my time even. He pricked her finger and I leaned down to capture that heavenly wine between my lips before licking it shut, sealing it with the new venom I was able to produce. _

_Her eyes were glazed over in arousal, her lids heavy with need, and the chocolate color of her eyes were almost dark as night. It was a moment when I wished my heart would beat, in this moment I wished I were human and not the animal locked in a cage waiting to be free. I needed Isabella like I needed blood and I could tell that she needed me as well. _

_A black and red swirled band joined the gold one that adorned my finger, its presence there making our mate bond official and Aro unable to contest the fact that we belong to one another fully and after tonight he never would be able to hold power over us. Never again. _

_Carlisle released us so that we could go to our room and most of the time before we landed on the bed was a complete blur until I saw her completely naked before me. As she looked me over, I took the time to fully take in her beauty. Her pale skin glowing by the light of the moon, the ivory blending in with her features causing her to look like a goddess. The rose hue of her nipples a stark contrast to the pale color of her skin, her breasts high and proud leading down to her flat stomach. Then to the apex of her thighs where the neatly trimmed curls there were the same color of her hair and they were coated in her arousal which I could smell from where I was standing. _

_I was so hard it was painful, the aching in my groin only going to subside if I was buried inside of her. She made my world tilt on its axis just by walking into a room, everything seemed ten times clearer since she stepped into my life all those years ago and I could no longer deny how good we are together. Truthfully I still felt guilty about how everything was arranged between us. How that we never truly met before we were married, but it was a fact I could not and would not change. It was the way we worked, how our dreams were fulfilled since we could not go into society. _

_Even now, however, I still believed that if Bella and I would've met naturally we still would've been together. The pull between us is that strong and neither of us could deny it. _

_I prowled towards her, drinking in that lovely scent, and taking time to pleasure her while I gorged myself on her taste. Soon Bella would know nothing but sensation and I knew it was time to stop stalling and get on with it. Carlisle told me that everything would be perfectly safe and I trusted his judgment. She easily opened her thighs to me so I could lie between them, my face buried between her neck and shoulder as I prepared the skin for my bite. I hovered just outside of her so hard that I didn't even need to guide myself inside her. _

_Knowing that the quicker this happened the less pain she'd be in, I took the plunge in one swift move before biting into her flesh. I groaned at the feel of her wrapped around me, the molten furnace heating my skin from the inside out and causing me to throw caution in the wind and pump into her at a steady pace. Bella's pain faded into arousal and I know I did everything right when she dug her nails into my back and moaned my name._

_I whispered to her in French, Italian, Spanish, any language I could consciously think of as I continued the even pattern, making sure to bump that bundle of nerves on the down stroke. Everything about her was exquisite and I'd never ever remembered feeling this whole. The pleasure won out over my rational thinking as she pushed up against me, meeting me thrust for thrust, the slapping of our flesh resonating through the room as she leaned into me clutching me as she came and biting into my neck._

_I didn't want to come yet, I really didn't want to, but the force of her bite and the clutching of her muscles around me did me in and made me growl out in an almost roar while I released inside her. Collapsing atop her I felt myself swell again and swiveled my hips, I knew that now we'd opened this part of the relationship it would take me hours to be completely sated and I did not want her to be privy to that part...however, she stopped me from pulling out of her and demanded that I keep going until I was finished. _

_I couldn't stop myself._

_XX_

_I had wore her out sometime around three a.m. and finally told her to sleep. She did so peacefully now, whimpering my name every so often and causing me to grow hard. At around five I had to take matters into my own hand and ease my desire for her even though I was unable to come without her bite now. It eased the tension and made me feel less likely to jump her and take her even while she slept. _

_I rolled over onto my back, bending my leg up and stroked into my palm. God it was a high I could never get enough of and just feeling her heat beside me was enough to hold me off until she woke again. However, the main part of my mind made me feel guilty for this and no matter how hard I tried to push it aside and just enjoy it came back with a vengeance. She was right in the bed next to me sleeping while I jerked off. I felt like a heel until I saw her hand wrap over the top of mine and I met her eyes. Bella was awake._

"_Why did you stop?" She sighed making me continue. "You need relief, don't you?"_

_What was it about her that made her so brave around me, around what I am? Hunting didn't scare her, the bond didn't scare her, I didn't scare her. What was she afraid of if not I? My mind shut down as she traced her teeth up my neck, causing my cock to twitch in our combined grips. I leaked into our palms, my grip slick as she bit into my neck making me come hard and consistent. Falling back into the bed, I counted this as my sixth release since we'd started and if I could sleep now I would even though I was still not completely sated. _

_I looked into her eyes and was about to say something to her when the door burst open to reveal Alice and I quickly covered our bodies with the sheet before Bella could scream out. _

"_There's been a change of plans." Alice said with a grim expression. "Aro is coming earlier than expected." _

_Shit. I looked at Bella to see her expression blank and her face extremely pale. With Aro coming earlier and maybe only a little time to prepare, we were both needed in the main room to discuss our options. Within seconds I was dressed again and helping Bella into her clothes before we made our way downstairs. Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry were already there with Alice setting in the center of the room. We all waited with bated breath to hear what she had to say._

"_Aro is coming in three days bringing Marcus and Jane." She looked at all of us. "Jane's fate is still decided, she will die at the end of this meeting but there is one difference." _

_I raised an eyebrow as her eyes connected to mine. "What?"_

"_She dies because she is so loyal to Aro trying to take Bella from you and change her herself." Alice pauses before continuing. "The wolves are gone by then, she dies at your hand, Edward." _


	16. Sixteen

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**The felix of your truth will always break it **_

_**And the iris of your eye will always shake it..."**_

**-Iris – LIVE - **

XXXXxxxxxx

Sixteen

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

We're up in our room again digesting the information that was given to us during the meeting. The once heated room has turned cold and I can feel the disconnect through our freshly made bond. Edward, who is now sitting across from me, is so absorbed by his thoughts that I'm feeling hollow without his touch. I move closer to him and wrap myself around his body. Realization dawns on him and he pulls me closer, his embrace apologetic.

"I'm sorry, my love." He sighs into my ear. "In all my haste to think of a plan I have been neglecting our newly formed bond. I do apologize."

"It's okay." I lean into him.

"No, it's not. A male never neglects his females needs no matter what the situation. You need to be close to me in this moment because of the shock, so your needs come first." He bends down to kiss me deeply, his venom mixing with my saliva before pulling away with a sigh. "I wish that this was not happening, that we were a normal couple."

"What about us is normal?" I chuckled softly.

"I see your point." Edward shook his head before pulling me closer to him. "The thing is now he can't tell you what to do. It's all your choice and hopefully the confrontation won't be more than a few roughly placed words."

"Alice said that Jane's fate is determined."

"It appears that way. I've seen each and every one of her choices and she always ends up dead. Aro orders her to take you away from me, to change you and I snap her neck."

"And with the wolves?"

"She's still dead in the end. Whoever is responsible is unknown." He sighs. "We should not worry about this now."

XX

I was hardly able to sleep, in just two days we would be greeted by them and there was no way I would be ready for it. No way at all. Everything that was perfect in our lives now ready to fall at our feet. This was something that I did not want to happen.

I wanted to stay inside during this entire encounter, let everyone else deal with it but I could not. Truth be told Aro made me feel so sick to my stomach. His chalky complexion, his bright red eyes trained on me in utter nauseating satisfaction. He had something planned for me, something twisted and vile that made me shudder to think.

Edward had gone to hunt after we had indulged before my breakfast. I didn't want to see him go but it had to be done in preparation. All of them had gone in groups. When they returned their eyes were the brightest gold imaginable. It fairly duplicated the gold of my ring fully polished.

His eyes sparkled when they met mine, planning was complete for now and we were able to spend some time alone.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edwards voice broke me out of the haze I'd found myself in. We were in our meadow again lying on the soft grass looking up at the canopy of green above us. Butterflies flew around overhead, the colors blending with each other in a beautiful spectrum that seemed more than reality.

Why couldn't we just live in this moment? Things would be so much easier if none of these monsters were after me. I really wondered why me anyhow, I'm just an uninteresting human, nothing extraordinary about me.

"What are you thinking?"

"About why this is happening when I'm nothing but human."

"You can keep me out of your mind, keep Aro out, and Jane cannot touch you. That is why you are so valuable, Bella. Aro wants to change you to use as a weapon against the Order. Alice may not be able to predict your powers, but for you to be able to do this now would mean something big for the Volturi." He sighed softly before taking my hand in his. "I won't let him have you, Bella. He can't because we belong to each other. I love you unconditionally, without hesitation. If I have a soul it belongs to you and no one else."

"That is one thing I am certain of, Edward. You have a soul because you feel just like everyone else does. Maybe not so much physically, but emotionally you hurt just as much, maybe even more so." I kissed him slowly, savoring his taste.

"You always seem to want me." He panted harshly against my lips. "It astounds me."

"It shouldn't." I gazed upon him, his eyes their usual silver color reflecting his hunger. Edward crashed his lips upon mine in a deep-seated need that I had never had the privilege to feel before.

It was no wonder he was like a drug to me, everything about him screamed passion and I couldn't ever get enough.

XX

_I welcomed the feel of her, the taste of her, the scent of her need. Things that I had only come to imagine to have until she existed. The celebration of life that I could never give her, the stains of immortality my only gift...but it seemed so hollow. How could she want this? Even though I felt selfish I could still only think of her. _

_Bella noticed my pause and brought her hand to my face. The warm heat seeping through my cold body, filling a void that would soon be empty again. She would feel warm to me since we would be equal to me in temperature, but that feverish heat would be something I'd miss. _

_XX_

_Another day passed bringing us closer to that inevitable deadline. I dreaded the confrontation immensely. Bella was faring no better than I, our emotions so scattered that we could not calm each other and our newly formed bond was suffering the aftermath. Our bodies craved each other desperately with the mating ritual completed and that added, yet another problem to the fold. _

_We sat with the wolves at our rarely used dining table. Esme had prepared a meal for Bella and them so we could get right to business without delay. Jacob spoke first, breaking us out of our hazy stupor. _

"_We have little less than a day and a half to make sure that we have all of our bases covered. Alice can't see past us so we need to be prepared for anything." He finished off a few chicken legs before the bones clattered to the plate. "I have Sam, Leigh, and Seth running patrols, Embry, Paul, and Quil are going to accompany me with you while we speak to these leeches." _

"_Colin and Brady?"_

"_They are going to watch the action, keep us informed of any stow aways." Jacob replied looking at Carlisle. "You are going to keep yours directly on the front line, correct?"_

"_Yes, I believe we are. Aro has means of getting what he wants by any way he can." I sighed. "Do not let him touch you, no matter what." _

"_Noted." _

"_When do they arrive." He turned to Alice. "Can you at least see that?"_

"_Right before sunset, just before it touches the horizon." _

"_Then that gives us time to join you before they arrive. Get the playing field set." He eased the chair back before looking at Bella, his expression confused me. It was as if he knew something I didn't, something I was going to have to ask him about soon. _

_XX_

_We were finally able to settle down later in the evening, have a brief interlude to satisfy both our growing needs before she slept soundly beside me. I still hungered for her in the worst way, never sated for very long. Four times seemed to be her limit where I needed at least six to eight. The condition I constantly found myself in barely registering with me anymore since it seemed to be the norm. _

_I gazed upon her beautiful form, tucking her hair behind her ear, taking in her luscious scent. However, there was something different about it. Something more heady, earthy, vital. That heady mix called out to me in such a way, my instincts running ramped as I placed my face between her neck and shoulder to take a deep breath. _

_My eyes widened in realization at the change in her. The same change that I knew Jacob had knowledge of. Why he would keep this from me, however, remained to be seen. But then it dawned on me. _

_Aro._

_If he knew then all would be lost, everything would be lost. Though, then again it couldn't be possible for this miracle to even take place given the differences in our species. I, being selfish yet again, could only hope for it to come to fruition. Carlisle had never shared anything about it and I didn't realize how much I wanted it until this moment. _

_Bella was carrying a child, our child, a piece of both of us combined. Aro would not touch me during this meeting and I would not tell Carlisle until after. This information was too important to both of us and if he found Bella a threat, the Order would waste no time in dispatching her and our growing child. _

_This I would not allow._

_I brushed my fingertips against her brow, feeling her curl into me. In this moment I made her a promise I would never break. "I will always protect you no matter what the cost. Your life means more than mine, our child means more. You will never be alone." _


	17. Seventeen Intermission Aro's Arrival

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**Battle flag in the bassinet  
**__**Oil and blood on the bayonet  
**__**Crowded downtown hit the floor  
**__**What are we fightin' for?"**_

**-What Are We Fighting For?- LIVE -**

XXXXXXxxxx

Seventeen – Intermission - The Arrival of Aro

XXXXXxxxxx

He stood at the edge of the clearing taking in the area around him. Jane stood on his right with Marcus on the left. The area was too green for him, the blinding prisma-color of growing life so different from where he had come from. Besides the weather, he knew not why they decided to stay here so long. It made no sense.

They approached the vast garden, meeting the eyes of the entire Cullen family plus a set of shifters, wolves to be precise. Their protectors.

"Why did you bring your warriors?"

"Because we know why you came here." Carlisle answered easily, his topaz eyes meeting the red ones of his enemy.

"So, you are prepared for us to witness Bella's change then? It has been made known that she will become one of us upon this visit. The Order wishes to know her powers."

Jane and Marcus brought up the flanking ends while Carlisle and Aro stood almost toe to toe.

Edward spoke up before any one else could. "She will not be changed, Aro."

"Did you not hear me, youngling?" Aro snarled. "No one disobeys the Order."

"It is not a violation if the one in question is fully bonded." Edward looked upon him without fear, his eyes moving to Jane.

"A vampire and a mortal cannot fully bond without consequences. Do you know them, Edward?" He sneered.

"There are no consequences if both parties are willing." Carlisle interrupted. "I oversaw the ceremony myself."

Jane's eyes met Carlisle's and he went down to his knees before Aro. In the next instant after, she had reached for Bella being unsuccessful. Her body was pinned between both Edward and Jacob. His wolf form was magnificent in its deadly accuracy, his jaws clamped around her neck twisting her head off while Edward pulled off her arms.

Jane was in fire before either Aro or Marcus could stop it.

"Your warning has been well received, Cullen. But the Order will know of this day, of that you can be certain."


	18. Eighteen

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**I thought I knew exactly what scared me  
**__**And I would never have to run again..."**_

**-Who Put Fear in Here? – LIVE -**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Eighteen

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Aro was just as creepy as I remembered, maybe even more so. These facts did not comfort me, nor did the fact that Alice could not see the events that would transpire here. Edward sat underneath me, I on his lap, as we watched them enter the garden. Jacob was on the left side with Jasper on the right. Embry and Quil were in their wolf forms directly on either side of the two picnic tables surrounded by the beautifully crafted gardens maintained by the workers here.

Though today wasn't a day of relaxation, it was a day that would mark either peace or war. My instincts told me that it would end in war.

Aro was the first to speak, his red eyes focused on Carlisle and then behind me to Edward. He also eyed up Jacob and the other two wolves that had been posted here.

"Why did you bring your warriors?"

"Because we know why you came here." I looked at Carlisle as he answered, their gazes locked in a standoff.

"So, you are prepared for us to witness Bella's change then? It has been made known that she will become one of us upon this visit. The Order wishes to know her powers." It was exactly as Edward said it would be, he had gone to the Order to demand my change and they had answered.

Jane and Marcus drew closer to Aro as he stood almost completely in Carlisle's personal space. Their eyes continued to meet, unflinchingly.

Edward broke the temporary silence, his voice usually so husky and mellow, now a firm reprimand. Harsh in its intensity, a direct translation to not be defied. "She will not be changed, Aro."

"Did you not hear me, youngling?" Aro snarled. "No one disobeys the Order."

"It is not a violation if the one in question is fully bonded." Edward looked upon him without fear, his eyes moving to Jane. I also looked at her, watching her every move. Even though she looked still, her fingers twitched as her eyes connected with mine. A shiver ran up my spine knowing the power that she possessed even though I am immune to it.

"A vampire and a mortal cannot fully bond without consequences. Do you know them, Edward?" He sneered.

"There are no consequences if both parties are willing." Carlisle interrupted. "I oversaw the ceremony myself."

The next moments were almost a blur right before my eyes. As soon as Jane sprung into action I was thrust into Alice's arms while Edward and Jacob took her down. Carlisle was still recovering as I watched Jane being pulled apart right before my very eyes.

As Jasper tossed her remains into a freshly formed fire provided by Emmett, Aro called off Marcus and stepped back away from them. I knew he'd be back for me, his parting message attested to that fact, but by then I'd be changed and able to fend for myself.

They left, disappearing beyond the treeline and making it easier for me to breathe. I was grateful for it given the fact I almost was taken amongst their ranks today. It was a small victory that would lead to something bigger and as Edward came to my side, taking me into his arms, I knew that the worst wasn't over, it had only just begun.

XX

I had never felt this ill before in all my life. Even taking a shower I had never spent a half-hour in the bathroom. Edward had gone off to hunt since he had burned off so much energy in the hysteria yesterday, we had even fulfilled ourselves afterwords. Now I lay on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet. Dry heaves wracked my frame as I once again turned to the porcelain bowl, my stomach completely empty.

That is where Edward found me, pulling me off the floor and placing me in the freshly made bed. Mumbling passed his lips so fast that I could not keep up with it and I finally had to ask him what was going on.

"Edward, what's the matter?"

"I didn't think it was possible...Carlisle never said..." He looked haggard as he gazed upon me, worry etching his perfect features. "Better than I could dream of...nothing like I'd ever expect...why did the wolf have to notice it first instead of me."

I grasped his face in my hands and turned his bright gold eyes to mine. "What is it, Edward you're scaring me."

"You're pregnant, love." He placed a hand on my belly just below where the bottom of my pants would rest. "Our child grows within you."

XX

I awoke to Carlisle standing above me checking my vitals. The news that Edward gave me still floating around in my head making me wonder if I was in a dream waiting to wake up. In this moment I felt like I was floating away from my body and watching everything from a third person point of view. Like nothing was real or sane and I had died somewhere along the way.

This could not be happening.

It wasn't like I was mad that it was, I just wasn't expecting it at all. I couldn't be pregnant. I was too young and I didn't even know if I even wanted children. That was something I didn't even consider to factor into the equation given whom I was married to.

Again the world seemed to tilt on its axis giving me a glimpse into a perfect life and now I was waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under me again. That was until Carlisle broke me out of my rampaging thoughts and back into the present.

"You're pregnant Bella and you'll be giving birth in about a month and a half."

My eyes widened...so soon? "How..."

"There were several vampire doctors within the Order who treated human women with vampuric children. These halflings were given the best care money could buy and in return for the services, the women wrote down everything they had went through during the pregnancy. It was a rather fascinating subject."

I rolled my eyes, only Carlisle could speak science at a time like this. He pulled a few books off the shelf behind Alice before handing them over to Edward. "I suggest you both start reading these, especially since you're bonded."

"Of course, Carlisle." Edward smiled brightly. "This is so much more...why didn't you tell me this was possible?"

"Because not all human mates are compatible with their male half. This will be the first child born in over a century." Carlisle rubbed his hands together. "I also didn't want to get your hopes up."

XX

The next few days I found myself spending in bed, too nauseous to move or eat. All I wanted to do was sleep while Edward held me close, the book settled in my lap while he read. Every now and then I'd wake to find some crackers and tea on the night stand beside us. He would feed me, coax me into a few kisses to share his more potent venom before I would fall back into a blissful slumber.

Carlisle came in to see me again giving me a clean bill of health since I hadn't had any nausea in two days. I had grown exponentially in the past week, I looked as if I were four months when in actuality it had only been a week and a half. Feeling a bit bloated I leaned back into the couch in the sitting room, Edward beside me as always, and clicked on the TV. He leaned into me, his cool body expelling the slight fever which Carlisle stated was completely normal at this stage.

My body temperature had raised to incubate the life inside of me. In actuality vampires were somewhat a miracle of life. They lived, able to function with no heart beat, no breath, and they were able to reproduce with humans. It appeared that the mind and soul controlled the body animated by an unknown force. Blood was used as sustenance to sustain the life. A vampire could live indefinitely without feeding but the aftermath of such malnourishment was not recommended.

"I can practically hear the gears in your head turning, love." He broke the tension in the room drastically with that husky tone, sending my nerves to full relaxation. "What are you thinking?"

"A lot of things." I shrugged noncommittally. "It's hard to pin point a place to start."

"I see." Edward placed a marker on the page he was reading before sitting the thick text on the coffee table with a soft clank. "Care to enlighten me, my female?"

His nose nuzzled the place where he bit me, the mark of his eternal devotion, his scent buried underneath my skin. Heat flared within me, an answer to his unspoken quest. Unknowingly he was offering me a distraction, giving me something else to occupy my overwhelmed mind and I turned into him; my lips met his and his groan answered mine. A low growl filling the silence since the TV was on mute.

I wanted him, the bond flared in approval as he covered me with his body, every other issue could wait. It had been way too long.

XX

_Since Bella had woken from her fainting spell, Carlisle had to assure me several times that she was in no danger before I was able to calm down. The books I had come into possession of gave me every single answer I was questing for. A halfling would be mostly human except for diet, lifespan, gestation, growth, and the organs and skin would be reinforced. Our child would live as long as we would but would be fully grown in fifteen years time. _

_All of this settled on my unsleeping brain as Bella slept soundly atop me, leaned back against my chest between my spread legs. I couldn't leave her knowing what I would need to provide for her. Our bond would need more attention now than ever before, especially with the child. My promise still held firm, I would never leave her side, never abandon her. _

_My mind also floated back to our encounter with Aro and his minions. I knew that this particular war was not over. We had only delayed the inevitable by a little while. Alice had been keeping an eye on the proceedings and so far we had at least a year. I was aware of something else, however, something bigger that she had been keeping from me. It had to do with our child, but no matter how many times I'd try to delve underneath the hazy fog she'd put around the vision, I'd always come up unsuccessful. _

_Bella shifted in her sleep again, clutching my shirt and rubbing her warm face against my bare chest. She had gained a higher body temperature, keeping our unborn child warm, and the fever did things to me that I longed to really feel. Especially the heat inside her but I knew it was yet too soon for that activity. _

_XX_

_There was so much to learn about this child Bella was carrying. So much, even for my highly advanced mind to comprehend. The things that I'd have to give her in two weeks, the pain she would go through during birth. It would be the reason why we were only doing this once. She would need to be changed directly after birth, the complications were just too many to speak of. _

_Carlisle set a cup by the bed one night and I automatically knew what it was for, the explanation was on page 468 of the second book. The main reason why there were so very few halflings in existence today. I turned away from the cup, not ready to take that step yet, I still had a week before it had to happen. Just the thought of that corrosive...I couldn't even think it. Even if the child was changing Bella's body, it was still too difficult for me to consider. _

_XX_

_The week had passed and finally my lovely mate was ready to relocate somewhere else. Instead of going outside like I thought she would, Bella sat in the living room and turned on the TV. However, she left the sound muted and leaned into my side. That fever filled my chilled body once again and the high that followed made me ache in the worst way. _

_Bella had been giving off a new scent in the past few days, especially since she resembled about a four to five month pregnant woman. The book stated that bonded mates will want to fulfill more carnal desires during the next two weeks before the change in diet. The halfling will start to demand all the attention of both parties. Female by another increase in temperature and the male by an increase in protection with venom production. _

_The main diet of a halfling was venom, preferably from the father. Bella would be drinking its main supply for the remainder of the pregnancy until birth. It would be two cups a day. Once with breakfast and the last with dinner. Her body would be able to handle the corrosive liquid by then. My seed carried a chemical that bore a venom signature to aid in reproduction. It was the male's gift, a way to protect his love and his protege. _

_After the long silence, I turned to her knowing she was completely over-thinking things again. I commented on it to hear her soft reply. A distraction was in order and I had the perfect one. It had been far too long since we'd indulged in each other since the total and utter fiasco with Aro. It was something I wanted to forget about as well. The perfect solution was getting lost in her. Lost in my female, my mate, my Bella._

_Our lips connected, fire and ice, and the bond that had been neglected since I found out her condition slammed against me. Immediately I felt Bella's need as if it were my own, my body hovered over hers, our clothes gone in the blink of an eye, no time for foreplay we were both overly ready and everything else would have to wait._

_Within moments I was inside of her, the flame I had been imagining the feel of becoming a wonderful reality as her slick channel encased me. I was being gloved inside an oven and enjoying every minute of it. Her arms and legs wrapped around me as I started the even draw of thrusts and retreats. In and out, in and out, my tongue flicking out over the mark I'd left on her. _

_For the first time in over a hundred years I felt dizzy, a head rush, a beat of my dead heart; an echo of what I once was. I kept going, feeling every place, kissing, tasting, caressing. She yelled my name as I bit into the mark, tasting her and filling the wound with my scent before sealing it over. I shuddered above her as she dug her fingers into my hair, digging my scalp. _

"_Not yet, love." _

"_Edward please..."_

"_I don't want to come yet, just a little longer please..." I begged her, my eyes meeting hers. This was something I needed so desperately. It was all me, my needs as well as hers, the bond had nothing to do with it. I wanted to feel and be with my Bella. "Let me do this right my sweet girl, my mate, mother of my child." _

"_Yes..." She panted. _

"_You give me so much, let me love you like the goddess you are." _

_I pulled out of her, the cold sting of the air registering on my overheated skin. The warmth of her heated my body and I felt almost human. She whined at the disconnect but I shushed her by moving down her body. Bella gave in when I reached her center, tasting both her and myself on my tongue as I pleasured her. The honey, the jasmine, and something completely sinful hit me like a freight train. This was as close to heaven as I'd get; I wasn't going to waste it. _

_She pulled on my hair again and this time I complied, tonguing her nipples, nipping them playfully before plunging inside her mouth to taste her there. A low purr filled the room, one of satisfaction and hunger. I entered her once more, a low whine pitching the air as I felt her orgasm around me. My rhythm frayed as I felt her spasm, shudder, and then contract. A warm gush of fluid coating me, making my exit and reentry seemingly flawless, especially with my speed. The friction set her off again, I wanted to come with her. _

"_Now my sweet girl, let me be with you." _

_And then she bit me...and I was lost in a whirlpool of sensation. Two became one, a single entity, one heartbeat, one soul, one body. I felt free and fully satisfied for the first time since we started this. The bond silent as I collapsed partly off her, partly atop her, and still inside her. Even though I was still hard, ready, I just needed to be connected to her. _

_In this moment, if I could sleep, it would be the perfect time. _

"_I love you, Edward." She sighed and pulled me to her. _

"_Je t'amie, mon ange, mon amour." I groaned as I shifted against her. "My beautiful sweet girl." _


	19. Nineteen

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

**AN: This chapter is in dedication to Jake my poodle (April 12, 2000 - March 15, 2010) who succumbed to Diabeties in the form of multiple organ shutdown, he was only 10 years old. This is the last chapter I have written and will probably be the last I post for a while until I am able to bring a spark back into my writing. **

"_**We'll cut through the madness  
**__**Of these streets below the moon  
**__**With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
**__**Rest easy baby, rest easy  
**__**And recognize it all as light and rainbows..."**_

**-Run to the Water – LIVE -**

XXXXXxxxx

Nineteen

XXXxxxxxxxx

Rosalie had become a regular visitor for the past few days, our conversations ranging from how I was doing to the life growing inside me. Another week had passed and now I was facing a few of the changes Edward had me read in the books he'd been studying avidly between hunting sessions, our intimate sessions, and always spending time with me.

Jacob had been around a lot as well, something I was growing used to. He was protecting me, hovering around me when Edward was gone on his hunting trips. Our conversations ranged from talking about the weather, to hobbies, to what gender I thought the baby might be.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie sat beside me as I took my favorite chair next to the pond looking out over the horizon. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Rose."

"I envy you."

My eyes widened at this admission and I turned to her slightly choking on my lemonade. "What?"

"You're living my life, apart from the vampirism." She shrugged feigning nonchalance. "I don't think I ever told you about my life before."

"No."

"I was engaged to a man in nineteen twenty-six. We were in love, living a good life, until he discovered alcohol." Her eyes looked at the water, focusing on the reflection of trees upon its surface. The clouds overhead colored by the setting sun, the rain combining with that light to create a rainbow in the distance. "Royce was an abusive drunk and being wanted made me blind to the evil that truly existed within him.

"A week before the wedding, he had taken me out to dinner...or so I thought." She paused taking an unneeded breath. "He was completely drunk, almost incoherent, and he led me down an alley behind a bar he frequented with two of his close friends. Most of the events were a blur because from the moment I was shoved face first into the wall until they finished with me and left me to die...I didn't want to remember it if I lived."

My hand covered my mouth as a gasp passed my lips.

"That's where Carlisle found me, saved me, and I lost every dream I ever had. Sure, I saved Emmett from sudden death but he only fills half the void. I will never be able to have children, never be able to look upon something that would be a part of me or Emmett."

XX

Edward had gone off on a hunt and I sat in the dining room with Jacob having dinner. Esme smiled at me before going to meet Carlisle and I was left alone with the leader of the pack yet again.

"You're going to have a girl, Bella." He looked at me with an expression that surprised me.

"How do you know?" I asked. "We can't take an ultrasound because the scan can't get past the casing of my uterus."

"I just know." He placed a hand on my ever-expanding belly. "Edward hears the child, but I know about her."

"Right..."

"It's a wolf thing. I know you've been down to see Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim." Jacob smiled. "They are mated couples of our tribe."

"But Claire is a child."

"Yes, but we don't age until we stop phasing. Technically I'm still seventeen even though my chronological age is nineteen. Quil will wait until Claire is eighteen, if she'll have him. There's always a choice, but it's a bond that lasts the test of time." He rubbed my shoulder. "You're carrying a little girl, Bella Cullen."

XX

Edwards primary venom was like a shot of whiskey. It burned my throat going down and I couldn't believe that I had to drink two glasses of this a day with food. However, the sensation of it left me breathless as it traveled through my body. A pleasure only equal to that of me and Edward making love. I patted my belly with a smile, looking close to six months pregnant now. In complete reflex I referred to the growing bulge as a she going completely by what Jacob had told me last week.

Time seemed to move faster and faster. Days and nights blending together without my complete consent and I had three more weeks until I gave birth. I learned more about my physiology in the past three weeks than I had in my entire lifetime. The fact that Edward could communicate with her made me a bit jealous, however. He could hear her, talk to her, translate for her.

I had several questions for Edward in that moment, mostly from the conversation I had shared with Jacob earlier in the day. Especially since I still had a lot to learn about the tribe we shared this land with.

"What is a mate bond?"

"It's particular to the wolf culture, a way for them to find happiness in any form. Some of the bonds do turn into romance and marriage, but not all. It all depends on if the energies of the two are compatible. Sam and Emily is an interesting for-instance. Sam was with Leah, they had a type of bond, but it wasn't as strong as what Emily held for him. There were some bitter feelings for a while until Leah met Embry." He curved an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, Love?"

"Jacob says we're having a little girl."

Edwards eyes widened in realization. "He...I don't believe it."

"Edward..."

"It seems impossible. We're two different species, hardly compatible." He shook his head. "A little girl?"

"That's what he told me earlier today when you left to hunt." I sighed. "I just want to understand what it all means."

"It means that our child will have one of the best protectors and she will bridge the gap between our cultures." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not entirely thrilled about this, but these bonds are formed upon tradition and they are unbreakable like ours."

"So how long do we have until then?" I asked, afraid of the answer. The child was already growing so fast.

"Fifteen years until she is fully grown. I believe that is enough time."

XX

_I couldn't believe it, not at all, it was hard to imagine. The forest blurred before my eyes for the first time in a very long time. Jacob had bonded with our child and it didn't seem possible. It made me think of an old saying about how opposites attract. That phrase brought full agreement out of me since Jacob and the unborn were different species. _

_Though, in essence, they are both partially human. The only thing alike between them and the way Jacob protected my wife with me told me volumes about his character. However, I would not allow this bond to take away time from family. He would not let his bond become an obsession. _

_I made it to the clearing to see Jacob directly where I thought he would be. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against a wall in a relaxed stance. _

"_I knew you'd come to see me soon." He sighed. "I take it that Bella told you." _

"_Yes, she did." _

"_You're going to be blessed with a spectacular child, Edward. This much I do know." I watched him move to a bench to sit down. "However, the Volturi are looking for any reason to dismantle your family. Your unborn would be the final straw. Why do you really think Carlisle kept halfling history from you?"_

_My eyebrows raised in a confused expression. Keep information from me, keep the fact that I could have children with Bella..._

"_Yeah, he did it to protect you and your wife. The last act Aro was able to pass was the no halflings law. That's why there hasn't been one in over a hundred yeas." _

"_And how do you know this?"_

"_My great, great grandfather." He shrugged. "He had been the one to form the treaty with Carlisle and in return he gave us information on his kind. The ability for you guys to have kids still astounds me and I have finally witnessed it." _

"_And your bond?"_

"_It's hard to say what type it will be since she's still developing." He turned his head to the side before looking back at me. "I know, however, that you can live your life with very little interference from me if that is your intention. The only thing I will request is that she know of me." _

"_I would not deny you that and I respect your request." I sighed before shaking his hand. "Though, I still don't believe it." _

"_I didn't believe it when I found out your wife was pregnant. Hours I had spent trying to find out how I could've known. Billy set me straight. That was what happened between him and my mother. Of course we all know how that bond turned out." _

"_Yes." I grumbled. _

_XX_

_My visit with Jacob had left me in a mild mood, not completely sour...but not really happy either. He had given me a lot to digest and my mind continued to roll around the possibilities. That's when it dawned on me. Whatever Aro was planning now could be easily thwarted by both of us since we had one goal now. _

_Protect the child. _

_I doubted that Aro would be back so soon after just being defeated. Those memories still played in front of my eyes and much to my surprise I was extremely satisfied with the result. Jane was no longer a threat to us and by dispatching one of his most valued possessions had led me to believe he would go away and lick his wounds for a while. _

_Bella had taken a bath earlier, I could tell by the soft scent of strawberries and vanilla that surrounded me as I laid down next to her. My earlier mood forgotten as I snuggled into her and took a deep breath in. Then I let my mind wander again with the last law Aro was able to put into action. That must've been at least a hundred years ago, before my time. _

_This subject couldn't wait, I had to know._

_XX_

_I found Carlisle in his study like usual, his eyes perusing the texts that I had returned to him as I started the next subject. His eyes found mine and with his attention I crossed my arms over my chest. Carlisle's stance immediately went rigid as I was sure my eyes had gone completely black. _

"_I take it that there is a reason you are here, son."_

"_Yes." He sighed before motioning to a seat. "I'd rather stand." _

"_So, what is it that you want to know?"_

"_Why you never told me about the ability to conceive with a mortal." My eyes hardened. "The truth this time."_

_His gaze locked with mine and I knew he could understand he'd been caught. The storm behind those lashes in the amber of his eyes contested to that fact. "It's a very long story."_

"_Well I, as you, have eternity so you may as well get started." _


	20. Twenty

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**This is not a black and white world  
**__**To be alive  
**__**I say that the colors must swirl  
**__**And I believe  
**__**That maybe today  
**__**We will all get to appreciate  
**__**The Beauty of Gray..."**_

**-The Beauty of Gray – LIVE -**

_XXXxxxxxxxx_

_Twenty_

_XXXXXXxxxxxxxx_

_Carlisle paced backwards and forth in front of me, his expression haggard with despair and regret. I waited while he gathered himself since I knew there was a lot to say. _

"_As you know I did a small stint with the Order before branching off. I was around when Aro made that law and I could say nothing. You were still a newborn around that time and I had just found Esme." His eyes narrowed in thought. "I figured that if I tried to fight for the law to be abolished it would give Aro more reason to want me dead." _

"_What?" My eyes widened at this. "I desperately wanted children with Esme but Aro was a threat. We tried and she almost died on me, you were still not yourself and it was when you had left us." _

_This is why I had never known. "By the time you returned she was already changed, I would not lose her." _

"_And when I came back you both were so sad." _

"_Sad because I could not try again and royally pissed off at Aro for suggesting the thought of banning others from having children. No one has had a halfling in over a century and you are the first. We are going to have to keep an extra eye out for Aro. I have already told Alice to watch. She's excited about the baby."_

_I smiled thinking about it. Yes, this child would be welcomed into a very loving home. Our little girl. _

"_I will forgive you this time Carlisle, but please do not keep important information from me ever again." _

"_You have my word, son." _

_XX_

_I found Bella in the sitting room speaking to Rosalie once again. Alice had just joined them and Esme was sitting in the rocking chair with some knitting tools. It looked like she was making an afghan. I smiled at the prospect that each of the family members were involved with this. Emmett had been with Jasper creating a small nursery, buying paint, a crib, and several other accessories. Jacob had given a few things to pass along since he had no one to pass it on to. _

_With a sigh, I plopped down next to my mate and gave her a very heated kiss. It had been a few days since we had indulged, but I felt the demands of the child more than Bella's as of late. I groaned softly when Esme handed me the cup since it was time for another dose of my venom. My mouth was flooded with it and it ran into the offered glass like a water fall until the whole thing was full._

_Bella took the offered glass without question, the way she did I would've at least thought that she would've had some sort of aversion to it. Though, she always seemed to surprise me and I wouldn't have it any other way. My body trembled as she drank, the sight of it causing me to react in such a way that I was unready for. Painfully hard in an instant was the way my body decided to inform me of how we created that child. The animal in me craving her in that instant as I watched her finish that venom. _

_When I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I had closed, I noticed that the room was empty except for me and Bella. How did they always know when it was time for us to have a moment together? It never ceased to surprise me about how we were so in tune with each other. _

_Our lips met, tongues tangled, her hands knotted into my hair tugging strongly. A growl rose in my chest, the animal in me taking charge as I shredded our clothes and opened my mouth against her neck. She was already wet for me as I sunk into her, a low moan passing her parted lips as I pressed my teeth against her windpipe. It was a prime example of a lion and it's mate, I the male dominating my female. Showing her my strength as my hips pistoned into her. _

_I couldn't stop myself and I felt her nails dig into my back, venom pooling into my mouth as I released her and brought our lips back together. Her legs widened and her knees pressed against my hips as she panted over and over again._

"_Edward...oh yes." Bella contracted around me, coating me in warmth, and for the first time since we began this dance I came without the aide of a bite. I could not help collapsing atop her, the soft planes of her body molding to mine as our lips fused together once again. _

"_I love you." _

_XX_

_I took my time cleaning the piano since I hadn't done anything with it in weeks. Bella lay in the bed sleeping off our latest bout of love-making. The sunlight danced across her skin from the open balcony doors, for once everything was peaceful. This disturbed me, however, since the last time things were so wonderful an attack was on the horizon. _

_I looked over at her once more, the object of my undying affections, the reason for my soulless existence and sighed in wonder. How could one human tether me so, be my rock and anchor, my salvation? Bella had me in a state of constant awe, especially now since she was carrying a piece of each of us within her womb. _

_Her father had come to visit a few days before, she was so happy to see him and I would not deny her that. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding and he was in a state of shock when he found out she was giving him a grandchild. I had never seen his face light up with so much emotion before. _

_With a soft sigh, I eased onto the bench and began to play a few soft piano pieces. The soft melodies echoing off the walls and calming my frayed nerves. Alice hadn't seen anything, but it didn't mean that Aro had quit. As far as I knew he kept changing his mind because another attack against us would end in death. The Volturi would lose its leader and Aro would not risk his little army in the hands of anyone else. _

_Shifting from Motzart to some soft jazz, I kept my mind occupied with the feeling of happiness that kept looming over the horizon. _

_The birth of our child._

_A smiled tugged at the corners of my lips. It was something I didn't even realize I wanted and now that I could have it with the woman of my every dream, I would do anything and everything within my power to keep it. Carlisle had checked her over once more and increased the amount of venom she was to take in. Most of her feedings came directly from my mouth due to potency. _

_God those interactions were so erotic that it took hours for us to finish. It was the most intimate of actions, for a male to share his venom was the ultimate act and the most primal marriage custom in the vampire world. I shuddered with the feeling of power. _

_  
XX_

"_Are you okay, Edward?" Jasper asked while Emmett followed closely behind. "You've been quiet."_

"_She's in there with Carlisle and I have no idea what's going on. I mean, she's going to be due in less than two weeks and I'm barely holding it together." I started pacing again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." _

_Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder to stop my erratic movements before his eyes met mine. The gold brighter since he'd fed recently. "Man you've got to chill. She's going to be fine, Alice would tell you different, right?"_

"_Yes, and so far everything is a go." I answered reluctantly. "But it's my inner-nature that makes me worry."_

"_She's your mate, Edward." Jasper's southern drawl broke through the heavy fog that clouded around us. "It's natural for you to worry." _

"_Bella is doing just fine." Carlisle exited his study with a smile. "She's just going to need a lot of rest now." _

"_How long?"_

"_She'll need the venom four times a day now until birth, you can change her directly after." He smiled. "She's going to be just fine. Bella is extremely healthy." _

XX

I was finding myself back into the 'tired all the time' routine. Four meals a day, Edward's venom, and a heavy dose of sleep were my main activities. Just a week until I was due and I had never felt more bloated in my life. My back ached, I couldn't feel my feet, and I felt so helpless as Edward carried me everywhere. It felt as though I had a watermelon glued to my belly and the weight was somewhat unbearable.

"It's going to be alright, love." He sighed while massaging my lower back. "I'm going to keep you comfortable."

"I'm fat, in pain, and so fucking cramped up!" I groaned into his side as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I don't know why..."

"Because bringing life into the world is a beautiful thing, Bella. Being a part of such a miracle is so wonderful. I know that you feel powerless, achy, but I'm going to do my best to make it as easy for you as I can."

"It's easy for you to say, Edward. You're not the one giving BIRTH!"

His eyes narrowed. "You think I can't feel your pain?"

I narrowed my eyes right back.

"I feel everything you feel." He growled low, the rumble passing through his chest and into my back as I turned around to face forward. "I am literally going through a sympathetic pregnancy, Bella. Our bond allows you to share everything with me just as I can share everything with you."

His frustration, his lust, his agony, and his love all overpowered me in that instant before slowly fading to nothingness. "I know how to control what I let you feel, you will learn when I change you."

I sighed... "Why can't I learn now?"

"Human emotions are so volatile and they change quickly. Ours are deeper, but I'm not saying that you feel any less than we do." Edward kissed the back of my neck softly before placing his cool hands on my belly where our child rested. "I want this child just as you do."

"So what now?"

"We endure it until you are to give birth." He sighed softly, caressing my face with his fingertips. "It won't be long now, my sweet girl."

XX

The garden seemed like the ideal place for peace and quiet. I couldn't stand Alice and Rosalie hovering around me and their excitement in my tired mood did nothing but annoy me. Edward was around, I felt him but he politely gave me my space which I was grateful for. Jacob was close by, another reason to be grateful, he blocked me from Alice's sight and kept me hidden so she could not find me.

Four days until my due date and I continued to feel pain, feel anger, feel just about every emotion that could be classified. I knew I was driving Edward crazy, his body taut as a string most of the time. He finally came to sit before me on the ground beside the lounge I was seated upon.

"Are you alright, love. I felt your distress." Edward purred softly. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Edward..." I groaned. "How can you find me even remotely attractive like this?"

"You are the mother of our child, carrying my bloodline. How could I not? Men who do not find pregnancy attractive amongst their mates are imbeciles." He panted softly, stroking my swollen belly. "Seeing you like this, swollen with our young...God if you could see through my eyes."

"I..."

He purred again, his eyes silver-shot, the sun glittering off his skin as it peeked through the cloud cover. "We're all alone now my sweet girl."

Edward eased me back against the lounge, my body flat and my head propped on his discarded shirt. The sun glittered off his chest, the prism-like colors reflecting on my newly bared skin. I moaned without the will to suppress it, his body shuddered over mine as he spread my legs, my belly hiding his lower half from me, but his arousal pressed against my sex roughly.

He purred again, the rumble channeled thorough my body where his touched mine and we rocked together. It wasn't if we could stop the motions since we couldn't have sex at this time. Edward moved without having to support himself, his strength making this activity safe since he didn't have to put his weight on me. However, I wanted to feel him so badly; I was so wet, so ready for him that I reached the buttons on his his jeans and started to pop them open while lifting up the sundress that Alice had given me.

"Bella...I.."

"I want to feel you..." I stated roughly. "If not inside of me then against me."

"Yes..." He hissed softly before his pants were discarded along with my panties and his length pressed against me. "Oh God yes..."

"Edward don't stop..." I begged him as his hips created a fast rhythm, the sound of my arousal slickening his length making me wetter, the friction amazing, hot, searing as he jack-hammered against me.

"I can't, I won't...come Bella." He panted. "Come for me."

Edward gripped the sides of the lounge, the metal frame crumbling in his grasp as I continued to climb higher and higher, his growls fueling my desire as I finally came with a loud groan. Edward snarled as I felt his release between my thighs slickening us further.

With a sigh he eased back against the remainder of the lounge on his haunches. His eyes, still silver, looked upon me with a heat I hadn't ever seen before. Something pivotal happened in this moment and whatever it was I continued to be unaware of. Until Edward spoke.

"She is coming soon, Bella." He sighed as he pulled his pants back on and adjusted my dress. "We must prepare."

"How do you know?"

Edward tapped the side of his nose. "I'm so attuned to you now, love. Your scent is changing and your body is preparing itself for birth."

In an instant I went from joy to fear. I wasn't ready yet, I thought that I had more time, those four days at least. Edward grasped my hand in his, his lips coming down to meet mine. "Breathe, baby."

His words did not register in my mind a I began to hyperventilate. Pain shot through my abdomen causing me to cry out, liquid seeped out of me in a rush coating the chair and the ground beneath me. I wasn't ready, not yet.

"Bella...come on sweet girl do not give up on me now. You are ready to bring our child into the world." Edward growled low in my ear as he lifted me in his arms. We shot like a bullet across the garden and into the house. Straight up the stairs and into Carlisle's study, he sat me on the makeshift hospital bed before removing my dress and replacing it with a gown. Another tremor of pain gnawed at me, the fire licking up my spine as sweat coated my brow. I gripped the plastic rails as Edward moved behind me.

Carlisle entered the room then, Alice and Esme in tow, his expression was grim as he leaned down to assess the situation.

"You are aware that this is not going to be a normal birth, Edward." He looked at my mate with sad eyes. "I'm going to have to cut her out of Bella."

"I know." Edward's strangled reply caught me off guard. "I am prepared, Carlisle. You just have to make sure that I am able to stop."

"I will, son." Carlisle raised a scalpel and swabbed my lower belly with some type of red liquid. "When the child is free, you must bite immediately and push in your venom."

I felt Edward move my hair away from my neck; his tongue lapping at the skin. The burning sensation was immediate as Carlisle cut through my flesh. Body aflame with white-hot agony sending me into a frenzy and I fought to stay awake. Edward stayed behind me, his hands rubbing my back, his lips pressing against my neck.

Soon I felt cold, possibly from blood loss, as Carlisle removed the child from my womb and I heard the first cry of our miracle. I didn't even have time to think properly before I felt Edwards teeth clamp against my neck and the sensation of a hot iron being pressed against my neck take hold. Unable to hold consciousness, I blacked out. My last memory looking into my lovers eyes, the red hue tantalizing me before nothingness.


	21. TwentyOne

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

"_**Lightning Crashes, a new mother cries  
**__**This moment she's been waiting for  
**__**The angel opens her eyes  
**__**Pale blue colored iris  
**__**Presents the circle  
**__**And puts the glory out to hide, hide..."**_

**-Lightning Crashes – LIVE - **

XXXxxxxxxxx

Twenty-One

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

_I wait for Bella now, holding on to our child. This precious symbol of our love. Naming her is something I'll wait on until my love awakens. Cooing to the little girl in my arms I notice that her eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen. A blue that reminds me of ice from a glacier. She is so beautiful with my color hair and her small little hands. In truth, I never imagined I could create something so beautiful being what I am._

_Her heart beats so quickly, the blood in her veins unappealing to me. I know she is hungry now and I place my mouth over a glass bottle to collect the venom that now flows continuously before sealing it and feeding my precious offspring. When Bella arises in the next two days she'll be preparing bottles just like these to feed our lovely girl. _

_Now my dead heart is filled with joy at the two women in my life. One that is protected fully by me, and the other that will have a companion to last the ages. _

_Jacob._

_I sense him in the door way ready to give his blessing upon our child and seal his bond to her. As any father I can feel the protective instincts kicking in, even more so given what I am. My animal sees right to be cautious even though my wolf brother is no threat to my bloodline. I growl lightly at him and he bows his head in submission. The communication between us is like clockwork. _

_My little girl recognizes the connection between the Indian and herself before being passed on to him. He speaks something in his native tongue, feeding her the substance contained in the glass bottle, while I tend to my mate. I have nothing to fear from him since I know she is in good hands. _

_Bella is utterly silent, no screaming, no writhing. This makes me worried since I do not know what the venom is doing to her. The only thing that makes me slightly less weary is the beat of her heart pumping my corrosive acid through her veins. I want nothing more than this torture to end and for us to name our little girl. _

_XX_

_A piercing scream echoes through the room as I rush to my love. Her body twisted in agony and I am overcome with heavy fear. She is hot to the touch, feverish and sweaty, and her heart is beating out of control. It has only been a full day since I started the change but it seems as if her body is converting the venom I had to give her for the child and the venom for the change to make the process faster._

_I grasped her hand in mine, her hand crushing my fingers under her new-found strength. Bella's eyes snapped open then, the red irises bright as blood as she bared her teeth at me and hissed. The sound traveled directly to my groin as her eyes turned blue. A sweet honeyed scent filled the air and my mouth pooled with venom. _

_Bella pulled me to her in a snap, a low growl echoing through her chest as I was soon underneath her. I was so hard it was painful, more hard than I could ever remember being as I switched our positions and bared my teeth over her windpipe. She submitted to me easily, her instincts recognizing my scent, knowing that I was her male and she my female. _

_A low purr matched mine as I bit into her neck and licked the wound closed. I bared mine for her in return and as her teeth sunk into my marble flesh I entered her in one smooth thrust, unquestioning on how we had managed to lose our clothes so quickly. _

_Our hips met in tandem, the sweet sounds of our rough mating filling the room as we rocked against each other. There was nothing more fulfilling than being with Bella like this. Finalizing our marriage and our bond as one whole entity. Sure I missed her heat, her warmth, but now she was undeniably wet for me, the venom in her mouth tasted sweeter than her saliva, and I found myself lost in her depths that were smoother and more pliable. Everything was more sensitive and when a growl rumbled through her chest as she came I had no choice but to follow after her as we latched on to each other firmly sealing our bond. _

"_My God, Edward..." She panted as she collapsed onto the bed. _

"_I know, love. I know." I sighed while pulling her closer to me. "We have a few more hours to give each other pleasure, but then we need to see our little girl and give her a name." _

_Her eyes widened. "Our daughter..."_

"_Yes my sweet girl. Our offspring is waiting patiently for us to give her a name." She pulled me atop her. _

"_Right now, I want you again and again." Bella growled loudly causing me to shiver. "I don't think I'll ever get enough and I know it's selfish of me with our daughter waiting for us..."_

"_Baby..."_

"_But I can't stop." She pulled me into her again, still fully erect, and I was helpless to resist. _

"_I will give you everything you desire, Bella." I started a smooth rhythm. "I exist to serve you now. You are my life." _

_Truer words have never been spoken._

_XX_

_We'd finally managed to calm our passions to a less steamy level before meeting Jacob in the sitting room. He had been forced to relinquish the small girl who now resided in Rosalie's arms. I growled at her, making my presence known and she reluctantly released our child to me before leaving the room. Jacob did the same a moment later, bowing his respect and we were finally left alone with our young one. _

"_She's perfect." Bella giggled, the sound beautiful like chimes, as she tickled the cooing girl's belly. "Renesmee." _

"_Love?"_

"_Renesmee. My mother and yours, Carlie after our fathers, and of course Cullen." She explained as I handed Renesmee to her. _

"_I have no arguments to that. I am sure that Esme will be pleased." I smiled at the little bundle before I heard both Esme and Carlisle come down the stairs. _

"_Oh Edward she's beautiful." Esme's face spoke volumes. She wanted to cry but lacked the facilities. Bella handed Renesmee over to her and I watched as my mother, for all intents and purposes, cradled our little girl in her arms. _

_Carlisle walked over to me and patted me on the back. I finally pulled him into a hug, surprising us both, and I heard him whisper in my ear. "Well done, my son. Well done." _

"_What's her name, Edward?"_

"_Renesmee." I sighed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_

"_Welcome to the family, Renesmee." Carlisle smiled widely. "You will be very loved my dear, by us all." _

_XX_

_After all the excitement finally died down, Bella and I retired to our room with Renesmee in tow and finally put her down for a nap. Bella groaned softly as she filled another bottle with venom like I had managed to show her before and sighed when her glands finally stopped producing it for the time being. _

"_Why is this happening to me?"_

"_Because it is our child's main food source. She will not require blood, but our venom." I pulled her close to me. "The rest of the family will feel the change too and be able to help when needed. Do not worry, we won't be the only ones overly producing venom. Halflings rarely make it beyond the first year because of the lack of venom. Our child will live." _

"_I thought she was immortal."_

"_I didn't say she would die, love. But the consequences of not feeding are catastrophic, even for us." I looked at her intently. "Speaking of which, you and I need to hunt. I know you've been ignoring your thirst." _

"_My baby needed me. It overpowered it...but you just had to mention it Edward." She pouted._

"_Do not pout." I kissed her roughly. "You have no idea what it does to me and we do not need to delay a second longer. You need to feed." _

"_Yes master."_

_I growled low in my throat. "Do not tease me, love." _

"_Who said I was teasing."_

XX

Alice had come up to watch our daughter while Edward and I ran a-muck in the woods along the property line. I let my senses go and for the first time since my awakening I truly felt free. That burning fire was the only thing I could remember and I wanted to banish it from my fast-thinking brain. I was overwhelmed by everything around me. The colors in the trees blurring past looked like they were standing still. Everything was so much clearer as if I had upgraded from a crappy TV to HD.

Edward in the sun, I literally froze in place as I gazed upon him. He was even more magnificent now that I felt my burning throat increase and the flow of venom drip from the corner of my mouth. He was holding a deer in his arms while his mouth was parted over the flesh of its neck. My eyes widened taking him in, the diamond sparkle capturing me as I purred low in my chest. The vibrations fell out of my open mouth as I walked closer to him.

In the next instant I saw him offer me his kill and instinct took over as I bit into the flesh where he had and sucked down the remainder of the blood in the animal. His eyes that were once red were that amber color once again, the gold slowly coming back. Edward had one up on me as well, two other deer were at his feet while I fed on the one he had handed me.

I remembered him telling me once that this was a mating gesture. The male will always make sure that his female is satisfied in any way she needs to be. From sex to food, to just plain comfort. The female is always revered, especially because vampires mate for life. This was his way of taking care of me. Suddenly I recognized that other part of myself, Edward telling me that it's like having two people inside your body. Your human self, and then the animal that is always been a part of you becoming it's own entity after becoming a vampire.

Right now, the animal in me wanted Edward in the most primal way and before I even had thought about it we were both on the ground; I above him. He growled at me and I returned it, the sound echoing through the trees as our clothes were disposed of and I impaled myself on him.

Soon nothing mattered and everything was a blast of sensation. His hands on me, him moving inside me, the combined heat of our always cool flesh. We were mating wildly with one another and I felt like I couldn't get my fill no matter how many times either of us climaxed. I tasted the blood on his lips as well as my own, the combined flavor of our mixed venom, and the scent of our combined sex. In this moment, I knew before that I had never felt so alive.

Edward flipped us then, my eyes meeting his silver-shot ones, the sun glittering off his bare skin as he increased the rhythm between us. His hips blurring with his fast thrusts, and my overly sensitive sex craved that friction. He growled again and I purred, he bared his teeth and I answered by lifting my chin. I knew without knowing he was going to mark me again, in this form.

I purred my submission without hesitation, willingly taking the mark of my mate as he bit deeply into my diamond-like flesh. The sensation was completely overpowering as I found myself climaxing once again, him following soon after collapsing atop me. We both panted unneeded breath, taking in the sights and sounds all around us.

"Oh Bella...tell me you felt everything." He purred against my throat.

"Yes, I did..." I sighed softly and brought his lips to mine. "I did."

"Mmmm." Edward tried to roll off me but I stopped him, bringing our lips together once more before he gently eased me down. "If you don't stop we won't get out of these woods for hours."

"Renesmee..." My eyes widened at my own thoughtlessness.

"Shhh my sweet girl." He eased my panic. "It's only natural of us to want this. We are a mated couple and there is no shame. Not all are with child so this is very new."

"I know, but I almost forgot..."

"No, Bella." His fingers eased into my hair twirling the strands softly. "You were only doing what comes completely natural. The only thing that bothers me is that you are not mindless with thirst."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it is a relief. I wouldn't want to keep you away from our offspring." Edward gripped the back of my head, bringing our lips together in a bruising kiss. "However, we will have to speak to Carlisle about this phenomenon."

XX

Jacob had passed me Renesmee when we returned, bowing as if I were royalty. I told him to stop but Edward shook his head.

"It's respect, Bella. You are the mother, I the father, if he wishes to continue the bond he has with Renesmee you must allow him to do so. If he doesn't, he will be thought as unworthy." He explained. "Jacob is one of us, but he is following the vampire code. If another vampire had his sights set on our daughter when she becomes of age he would have to go through the same process."

"Courtship?" I blanched as I looked down at our baby girl gently cooing in my arms.

"No, no." He reassured me. "Not until she's older and if she accepts. Wolf bonding is different than vampire bonding. The bond is not irreversible, however Jake can have a life if he chooses to keeping them as friends. She can choose whomever she wants as well. Though, given the fact that not all people out there are willing to accept our world I believe that Jacob deserves some happiness."

"Why are you so accepting of this?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will never be alright with anyone wanting the attentions and affections of our child, Bella. I am, after all, an overprotective father. Although, if I had to choose someone for our daughter Jacob would be my first choice." Edward paused rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He has honor, respect, and he is well suited to protect her when I cannot. In essence, no one will ever be good enough and my animal shakes with rage each time he holds her, but in my human nature I know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I see." Every thing he spoke of made absolute sense. The hazy human memories of his wolf form taking Jane apart with ease made me feel a sense of pride. My eyes cast over the bundle in my arms and then to the tan-skinned man standing just outside, his black hair billowing in the breeze just before he turned to run into the forest outside our property. Edward was right my human mind agreed.

As I watched the russet wolf burst forth and perch itself before me, I battled with the animal in me before bowing my head to him in acceptance. Our daughter had a protector as well as a companion and in my heart of hearts I knew Jacob would keep her safe sacrificing himself without question.


	22. TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

AN: Please be gentle on this chapter since I am bringing in a new concept. I hope that it doesn't put people off and maybe it will give an insight further into this universe. I am the most worried about this chapter even though I am pleased with it.

"_**For you are the world Fighting, mating, warring  
**__**You are all this now  
**__**Be aware, not scared  
**__**Look at me now  
**__**Silence  
**__**I say  
**__**You are the world."**_

**- You Are the World – LIVE -**

xxxxxx

Twenty-Two

XXXxxxxxxxxx

_Bella fed our little girl once more before handing her off to Rosalie. I knew she had always wanted children and this opportunity that presented itself allowed her to experience the absolute joy of holding a small creation of life. We were to meet Carlisle in the study so he could tell us about Bella's control. _

"_Edward I can tell you that it's because of your child." He responded to my unasked question. A book rested on the desk beside him. "A female who has given birth to a halfling before her change will be able to resist the temptations. It was another reason why Aro made that law. _

"_Newborns are so volatile during the first year of their life, he used them for defense before the Order abolished the use of them. They were very displeased with him for that and the punishment Aro received was another key to his hatred." _

"_I see." I rubbed my chin in thought. "His punishment?"_

"_The worst that can be received by our kind besides death." Carlisle responded. "There is a creature the Order houses in it's most darkest temple underground. The only living thing that can cause a vampire to go completely mad or die. It is the last of it's kind and is only known as Viper." _

_Bella's eyes widened at this and I realized I had stopped breathing. The only thing I knew about the creature was rumors. Now I knew it existed. _

"_Vipers are extinct except for one, his venom can be used to either create or destroy. He is the original creator of our kind. The reason why we crave blood, why some of us have no human nature." _

_He placed the other book on the table as I and my mate looked upon the face of Rhudamis. The creature resembled a large snake, it's fangs over 3 feet in diameter extending from its mouth like Eagle talons. Sightless eyes looked back at us as over forty feet of snake/lizard remained chained to the dungeon in Galien Mansion. This was the worst punishment of them all, to be drained by Rhudamis and left as his pet for a duration. _

_The black and white picture did nothing to bring color into the world I had never seen and I felt Bella shake beside me as I grasped her hand within my own. _

"_I have seen Rhudamis and know for a fact he's real. Over six thousand years old, Vipers were wiped completely out two thousand years ago. He is the only one that remains. His scales are green and gray, eyes blood red, and he created the fist vampire in Egypt. Alahack Ta Mere is still amongst the Order council to this very day, the oldest living vampire in existence." Carlisle sighed._

"_Why does he keep him?"_

"_Rhudamis is serving penance for his transgressions. You see, he was Ta Mere's pet before he turned on him. However, Ta Mere did not understand the mystical properties of the Viper and Rhudamis accepted him as his master, biting him forged a bond between them that cannot be severed. They feel each other's pain, joy, and weakness. When Ta Mere fell in love, Rhudamis changed his bride to be and she is gone now thanks to Aro." _

"_Who created Aro?" _

"_A vampire by the name of Falcon. He came from Spain in fourteen fifty-five, one of Rhudamis' six originals. You see, every time Ta Mere made a friend the Viper made sure he'd never lose them. The six originals: Falcon, Felinis, Rasputin, Tyran, Lithania, and Maxwell head the Order while Ta Mere stays underground. Tyran is the elected leader and Lithania, the only female, is his chosen." _

"_And Aro?"_

"_Falcon created him as his companion, not in the sexual sense, but in the sense of friendship. Felinis and Rasputin had disbanded for a time leaving Falcon and Tyran to their own devices. Ta Mere was out with Maxwell capturing Rhudamis." Carlisle looked at the mural hanging in his back office. He standing next to two men. One with blue eyes the other with green, their robes matching their eye color. _

"_These are Tyran and Felinis. Behind us, the snake/lizard, is Rhudamis. Ta Mere is beside his tail." _

_I looked at the painting in awe, a piece of our history. The history of our kind and of our family. To think that this creature created our likeness, the society of vampires from the venom of the mystical viper. Vipers, the original blood drinkers, eyes as red as the blood they drank from either human or their own kind. Territorial by nature, hunted by the masses, and only killed by the warm-blooded mutated wolf-man Anubis. A world within worlds._

"_What do you think Aro will plan to do next since he wants to overthrow Tyran and the others?" Bella asked breaking me from my stupor._

"_He will, most likely, try to free Rhudamis." Carlisle answered. "He is only used as a last resort when the ones they govern fall out of line. Aro, apparently, has developed an immunity to his venom. A danger within itself. But what he doesn't know is that Ta Mere is waiting in the wings." _

"_Has he tried this before?" I asked, unable to keep silent. _

"_Yes, and he has failed each time." He shook his head. "This was before Alice came to us. Aro had looked upon the creature as he was given his punishment, the fangs sink deep into the shoulders like daggers, the venom injected directly upon impact, and the blood is drained from the body replaced with the liquid corrosive. _

"_The transition is immediate with no pain. You see, we vampires were never meant to reproduce that is why our venom is so painful. However, when Falcon created Aro he did not know the danger he put us in. Aro created most of our kind and whomever bit me was indeed created by one of Aro's army." _

"_And what of Aro?"_

"_Aro Volturi came from an Italian royal family. He, Marcus, and Caius were three brothers all from different wives but the same father. Marcus did not want to be a vampire and has harbored a hatred for Aro since his creation. He stays in the Volturi to keep Aro on a short leash while Caius has always been one for whatever he wants." _

"_So that's our history then? We are the children of a mystical Egyptian lizard?"_

"_Yes." Carlisle looked upon the painting once more. "Kind of anticlimactic isn't it?"_

"_And the myths?" Bella asked._

"_Some are just myths, but there are vampires out there who are not venom-based as we are. There was a king in London who consulted an Indian medicine man once he moved to the new world. He gave him new life in the form of a curse. That king became a plague upon his own people and gave life to over a hundred of his mythical brethren. He was taken out by a hunter, his brood never seen again." _

"_Bram Stoker?"_

"_His book told a tale of one of the kings first to be changed, however with a twist. He gave a fictionalized account and whatever Bram decided to write was published when he was drunk and unable to account for his actions." Carlisle closed the secret office in his study with a heavy thud. "Now you know us." _

"_Completely?"_

"_Yes." _

_XX_

"_Did you know all of what Carlisle told us?"_

"_I knew the same as you, myths and legends." I shrugged. "I was never one to want to know about our origins. In truth, for a time, I hated Carlisle for what he done to me. It was why I left in the first place. When I realized I was becoming like those I feared, I came back to him to find the way back to my humanity." _

"_I understand us better now." She kissed me. _

"_As do I." A pause. "With lackluster enthusiasm, I admit, but the legend of our kind has been spoken through mouth over the centuries. I am still considered a youngling, Carlisle has lived three centuries and has the respect of the Order. He is a master." _

"_Is that why he's permitted his family?"_

"_Yes." With a sigh I got up and held out my hand to her which she took without question. "He served with them, the elders who no longer need blood, and told them of his ways. They respected him for keeping his humanity where others hand not. It was a reward that he was granted the right to change Esme since it was her choice." _

"_And now you are the Cullens." _

"_Yes, we are family by venom if not by blood." I brought her close to me, her lips like a drug I couldn't get enough of. "Each one of us granted that choice."_

"_I love you..."_

"_As I you." _

XX

Everything seemed so surreal, so strange to take in that I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All the books I'd ever read held some sort of truth, but the reality that we'd come from a mythical lizard/snake-like creature beat anything I could let my wild imagination wander to. This was a true legend I was sure not even Jacob and his pack knew. Truthfully, they were better off not knowing.

So now I sat in the vast library with several books in my lap trying to keep my mind occupied with several things. I wish that I had the courage to believe everything would be fine, but the way Carlisle spoke of Rhudamis and Aro's plot made her shiver. The name was meant to ensure fear amongst our kind, this I knew, and Ta Mere wouldn't hesitate to sick his pet on him if he went on with his plan.

Alice then decided to break my train of thought and the silence that had encased the room. Renesmee was bundled in her arms and I happily took her, however the expression that greeted me made my body freeze. That look Alice wore never bore good news and I dreaded whatever she was about to tell me.

"We need to go downstairs with the family. I have seen something."

Those words wore heavy as I made my way down the staircase.

XX

Edward sat on the long couch holding his hand out to me, inviting me to sit with him. I could not deny that I needed his comfort to be able to get through this meeting so I took his offering with grace and sunk into the cushions beside him. Alice stood next to Carlisle discussing something with hand gestures I didn't recognize while everyone else waited with bated breath.

"Aro has done the unthinkable."

Alice's words sounded hollow to my ears and the rest of the conversation stuck but not completely.

"He has taken his army and went into hiding after provoking the order. Ta Mere is now involved along with Tyran, and Rasputin. Falcon has been jailed for creating him." She paused looking around. "A war has been called."

"A war?" My eyes widened. "What does that mean for us?"

"Nothing as of yet, Ta Mere will not bother us. However, Aro has every intention of doing so." Alice pointed at Renesmee. "He found someone with a gift like mine, her name is Natasha Raldin and she has seen your child."

"God, no." Edward growled low in his throat then started to go off on tangents in the other languages he knew. Flawlessly he switched from Italian to French to German and in the blink of an eye his eyes were black as coal. "He will not dare pass the line."

"He will and his army is taken down by Rhudamis, the final judgment is not a sight I wish to see again but will have to witness." She shook with the implications. "We will all meet our creator."

"Ta Mere is coming here?"

"Yes, Aro has committed the ultimate sin."

"And our child?"

"Ta Mere will bless her in the old ways." Alice smiled. "And she will drink from him, his venom. It is an honor and it means she will have the Order's protection."

"The Viper?"

"Will handle Aro and his entire family."

I looked at everyone here, our entire family, and I wondered how much we'd have to fight. How long was another question. Or even if we'd have to fight at all.

The final question that came to mind as I looked into my daughters eyes happened to be would Aro get here before Ta Mere could stop him?


	23. Twentythree Intermission Aro's War

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've been uninspired in all of my writing lately so now this is a chapter I've had written for a while that I'm posting. I'll start writing again soon and hopefully I'll get this finished before I post the next few chapters.

"_**Kill the lights, you and I  
**__**On the boat, Hypnotized  
**__**I look at you, You say to me  
**__**'I'm the lock, now  
**__**You're the key'  
**__**It's all the same, Just play the game  
**__**Carry the weight of this  
**__**Ball and chain."**_

**- Ball and Chain – LIVE - **

XXXxxxxxx

Twenty-Three – Intermission – Aro's War

XXXXXXXXXX

He spoke to his brood like a dictator with no regard for any of them. His deranged mind considered them all expendable to his cause. Natasha stood to Aro's right, her red eyes turning orange as she gazed upon his unchanging face. A face that was grim with expectation. He had angered the Order, decided to draw them out into a trap he had firmly set. Aro knew that he would not exit this battle alive, yet he was unable to stop.

Falcon, his creator, did this to him. A way to rule and it turned into a joke. He had claimed territory amongst vampires but failed everything else. This was personal.

"You know the Cullens have a seer as well, do you not."

"That is not important, Natasha. I want to make Carlisle pay for his unwillingness to join me. He is a pet of the Order, one who has gained more respect than I who was created by one of the six chosen." His red eyes turned to her, their color luminescent in the darkness. "Carlisle became a master because of his honor to them instead of embracing his inner nature. The Order has become soft."

"The Order is now how it has always been. I know this because they have not changed in the six thousand years they have been around. Ta Mere does not agree with you because the Order is not to be feared but respected."

"Yet you stay with me, why? If you enjoy them so much, go to them."

"I have stayed with you because I am mated to you now."

"What? Natasha, I mate with no one." Aro's eyes turned hard, the red shifting to black in his anger. "You have deluded yourself to think I will change and become like everyone else in the vampire world. Besides, you are not even my species; what makes you think I would mate with you?"

"Bastard!" She growled low in her throat. "Venom-based heathen."

"Magical banshee demon." He wrapped his hands around her throat. "I could crush you with my bare hands, kill you slowly with a silver dagger to your heart."

"But you won't." Her answer was smug. "You need me."

"Just as long as you don't forget your place."

"You may not mate with anyone, but I have no choice but to obey you. In truth, Aro, you have taken advantage of me for the last time. I have seen your death and it is not one you would want to witness."

"Which is why I let you keep that particular vision to yourself."

"You won't touch me, even now." She extended her hand and he flinched away. "You are not scared to face down your kinds creator, your creator, the original Vampire that started it all...but you are afraid of your own demise."

"So what."

"That means you still have some of your humanity left."

He growled at her, the low blow not settling with him as he turned down the hallway. His long gait caused his capes to billow behind him.

Natasha watched on, another vision of his demise crossing her vision. Ta Mere looking upon her chosen with dark eyes full of hatred. With a move so quick that it could've been a mirage Rhodamis ate Aro in one swift gulp.

The playing field had been set.


	24. TwentyFour

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

AN: So 2 chapters left of this story and I know it seems rushed but I needed to get this one finished so I could move on. I'll probably post the last chapters in the next few weeks while I tweak things that I am unhappy with. All of the little details have been kept and I just didn't feel like dragging this out since it would've taken so long and been boring. At least to me anyway. So enjoy this chapter and the ones that will follow. I give a big thanks to all the faithful readers who have kept up with this story and continued to read even with the long spaces between chapters due to my inevitable burn-outs.

It's been a wild ride.

WG

"_**Lady, don't you know a man when you see one?  
**__**Crazy lady with the shiny shoes, where are you?  
**__**Kick your feet and calm the space that makes you hollow..."**_

**- Insomnia and the Hole in the Universe – LIVE -**

XXXXXxxxxxx

Twenty-Four

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Edward paced our room at full speed kicking up loose papers and dust every time he went passed. I held our daughter while she ate her latest meal. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen but they weren't unique to her. All halflings had them, but Carlisle said that her eyes were brighter.

Finally Edward calmed down enough and sat beside me just as I finished. Renesmee closed her eyes and sucked her thumb falling into slumber. It was a relief as well, I was surprised to find that halflings slept most of the first six months after birth. Their developing bodies needing the rest. She wouldn't start to grow at a vast accelerated rate until she turned five. Then she would stop growing at twelve and be fully grown at fifteen. I was pleased that we had so much time with our daughter.

"So what is the sin that Alice spoke of?" I asked as I placed Renesmee in her crib.

"He made an attempt at Ta Mere's life as well as Rhodamis. If any vampire attempts to kill one of the chosen then the punishment is death. Aro has means of creating vampires to do his bidding. Felix can sense humans who will be the most promising to make the army he's been forging for so long." Edward slid behind me as I entered the bed. "Shortly after he left us from Jane's demise there was a young woman about your age who had a way to set fire to anything she could see."

"So let me guess, he sent her to assassinate Ta Mere." I stated.

"Yes, that was his plan."

"But his faithful pet lizard killed her."

"Again, you are correct." He conceded with a smile. "Again, my sweet girl, you leave me in awe."

"Life is full of surprises."

XX

Rosalie kept surprising me with her attachment to Renesmee. She fed her, bathed her, and clothed her while Edward and I continued to consult with Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, and Sam. I knew for a fact Edward didn't want me anywhere near the action when this went down, but there was no way I was letting him handle it on his own.

The painting still flashed before my vision, that never-ending cycle of all things living and dead; our creation. Rhodamis was the giver of our eternal lives but could also be the key to death. Ta Mere only had so much control over the creature, if he were to die the reptile would have no master. That is why Aro attempted to take out the six thousand year old vampire.

Now that Aro was on the run, he decided to bring his fight to us. Jealousy was his main motivator followed by hatred. Carlisle's refusal to join his army was the last offense. Apparently Aro never took 'no' for an answer and killed anyone who he considered a threat.

"He will try to take out the wolves first." I heard Jasper say, breaking through my thoughts. "If he can get a clear shot at us he'll take it without hesitation."

"And Ta Mere?" Edward interjected.

"Alice predicts his arrival just moments before Aro's." Carlisle adds.

"Who is Ta Mere?" Jacob asks. "Is he a friendly?"

"Ta Mere is the original Vampire, an 'old one'. Six thousand years old and he values humanity. The one that created Aro, Falcon, is already being punished for his crimes." Edward replied with a grim expression. "Aro developed an immunity to Rhodamis' venom and the side effects of that has caused him to go insane."

"Clinical?"

"Worse." Carlisle rubbed his chin. "So much worse than that. He is in his own world with a set of rules that apply to whomever he wishes. The Order hates destruction and only does so when necessary. When Aro tried to take out Ta Mere, he signed his own death warrant."

"So what is the plan now?" I asked after taking in all the information.

"You are to stay here." Edward told me again while stroking my face. "I will not lose you."

"Edward."

"No, Bella." He urged. "Renesmee needs her mother, I will not let you sacrifice yourself and walk to your death. It is bad enough that I need to fight, but for you to go as well...it is non-negotiable."

I turned to Carlisle but his eyes would not meet mine; Jasper the same way along with Jacob and Sam. It seemed their decision was unanimous. No matter what, I would be left behind to worry with our daughter while everyone else would go to fight.

"I don't like this."

"It's better this way." Edward sighed.

"Better for who? Certainly not for me because I won't be able to function worrying about you, and not for you either because you can't be everywhere at once." I growled low in my throat before turning away from him. "If you go, I go. It's not negotiable and if you try to leave without me you'll never see me or your child again."

His eyes widened at this with a look of panic crossing over his features. "That is a low blow, Isabella."

"I'll do what I have to do. I'm strong enough to make my own decisions, Edward. There is only so much you can do now to look after me." My eyes met his, the gold faded in his anguish. "If I were human I'd stay behind because I know my limits, but we are equals now. If you go I go, if you stay I stay."

"Bella, please don't do this. You can't leave..." A tear trailed down his cheek and the sight of it rocked me to the core. I thought we couldn't cry. "I wouldn't survive it."

My thumb traced the solitary drop before it fell to the floor. The scent familiar and I realized it was venom. "You cry?"

"Only bonded couples can when under extreme duress." He bowed his head before kneeling before me. "A mate cannot leave or threaten to leave. It's like issuing a death sentence."

"So we're at an impasse."

"I will stay because the thought of losing you makes me unable to fight."

XX

I tried to feed but felt unable to, the uneasy feeling I'd been carrying with me all day had settled in the pit of my stomach. Edward constantly tried to ease and comfort me, however his attempts were all in vain. The severity of the situation crashed down on me and suddenly I felt the burning sensation on my cheeks as venom fell from my eyes and onto the ground. We could all die tomorrow if Ta Mere was even a minute late, or if Aro managed to take out the protectors.

I fell to my knees in a bed of leaves and sticks on the forest floor consumed by increased feelings of dread. The hissing drowned out by my violent emotional outburst. Edward was beside me in an instant, his arms encasing me; protecting me from myself. He kept repeating everything was going to be okay, but how could I believe that when it only would take one wrong move to sent everything crashing down around us.

XX

_There was so little I could do for her and I felt so helpless as I held her in my arms. The way she used out bond to her own means amazed me, but I knew she did not want me to fight without her. I would not betray her trust like that, I could not, and I did not want her to leave with our daughter and never return. It would kill us both leaving her without parents. Bella was strong, even human, it was what drawn me to her in the first place...but even so, the gravity of the situation still lies heavy with each of us. _

_Her emotions were still scattered and in all this commotion I had yet to teach her how to control them. I, myself, had been barely holding the shield on mine for every single time there was talk of Aro and his devices a sense of dread fell upon me, smothering me. He had to be stopped by any means necessary. _

_Carlisle tried to get me to stay before only for me to refuse him. Now, I had no choice because the option of her fighting along side us while we may face our death seemed so unreal I couldn't even imagine it. On the outside I was as hard as marble, my surface impenetrable, but on the inside I was nothing more than my inner turmoil. _

"_Come on love let's go inside." I eased her up into my embrace to carry her inside. In her weakened state, she did not object and when there was no response from her as I laid her on the bed I began to worry. "Bella..."_

"_Edward...I don't want this to be the last time we are with each other." A venom tear trailed down her cheek and it broke my heart. Anguish filled me, her pain becoming mine, and I could not deny how urgently I needed her in that moment...just as she needed me._

"_It won't be, my sweet girl." My knuckles trailed down her cheek. "I won't let it, won't allow it." _

"_How can you be so sure?" I could feel her apprehension and I wished for a way to ease it. _

_Bella's red eyes turned silver-blue and I understood her need for me, the way that people searched for life when things seemed bleak. Without hesitation I pressed my lips to hers, heat coursed through my veins, blood I thought long-dead came alive again. She was the reason for everything in my long life becoming a whole. I needed her like I needed blood to survive. _

"_Don't let me go, Edward." She begged me._

"_Never." I promised. _

_XX_

_It was times like these when I wished our kind could sleep. Bella rested in my arms, my embrace tightening around her as we lay in our bed. We could close our eyes, revel in the closeness provided by our mutual love...but we could not rest. Could not escape from the endless running of our minds. Alice had given us three days from her most up-to-date vision. _

_I felt claustrophobic then, the news causing me to disembark from reality with my mate. Hours with her could never be enough and we hadn't spent any time with Renesmee. This realization made me feel extremely guilty but I couldn't pull myself away from Bella or pull us away from the bed as I rolled atop her once more. Neither of us able to tire and able to climax over and over again made me restless and she accepted it without complaint. _

_It felt easier this way, to deal with what we would soon face. So easy, but the fact remained that the pleasures of the flesh only gave a temporary escape. The reality was closing in on both of us faster than we wanted to admit. Another hour come and gone so easily. When time meant so little it was easy for it to escape. _

"_Bella sweetheart." _

"_Mmm?" She rolled into me and I couldn't escape the feeling of her body. I hardened instantly and tried with all my might to beat it down. _

"_We need to be with our daughter. I have a feeling it is time for her to be fed again." _

"_Oh I feel like such a terrible mother." Bella eased up to the edge of the bed, the silk sheets clutched to her chest as she leaned over with her feet dangling over the edge. _

"_Sweet girl, you are not the only one trying to forget about all of this. I, too, am guilty of neglect." I shook my head before leaning behind her. "We are trying to take care of our needs, the bond between us is its own entity." _

"_It doesn't stop me from feeling so terrible." She leaned back into me, her head on my shoulder. Once this is over, I want to get away from here." _

"_Anything you want, mon amour." I moved her hair and licked the side of her neck. "Anything at all." _

_XX_

_Renesmee was lying in Emmett's arms as we made our way into the sitting room. It looked awkward with him sitting there on the couch, his tall and built form holding a small child. He looked torn, in that moment, and I knew the reason why. His mate wanted children and our genetic make up made us dead ends to our own selves. Emmett looked up then, his gold eyes connecting with mine and I felt, as well as heard, his sadness. _

_There were no words spoken between us, there was no need for it, as he handed me the little bundle that was Bella and I's miracle. Her bright blue eyes focused on my face as she grabbed at my finger with her little hands. The action made me chuckle softly as Bella handed me a bottle of her venom. She stood behind me, her head on my back, as I fed our offspring. _

_Again I felt amazed at how a creature like myself could create something so beautiful. So pure, so innocent. _

_My daughter. _

_Holding her made everything else melt away, just as if I were holding my Bella. Nothing else mattered in the world. _

_Then my sister had to beak the moment, her mind a jumbled mess as she entered the room. Her news made everything crash at my feet._

"_We don't have three days anymore." Her eyes were wide, frantic. "We have less than twenty-four hours." _

_If it was possible for a vampire to faint, I would have in that moment._


	25. TwentyFive

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's subsequent sequels are property of Stephenie Meyer. All song lyrics belong to LIVE.

AN: So next chapter and an epilogue. Some of you may or may not like the ending to this, but I'm happy with it. Enjoy...

"_**This world is never enough,  
**__**And I'm not givin' up  
**__**My faith in love is like blood,  
**__**I'd spill it freely for some  
**__**My faith in love is like blood,  
**__**It flows in everyone don't stop to look at the clock,  
**__**Forever won't be long enough..."**_

**- Forever May Not Be Long Enough – LIVE - **

XXXxxXXXXX

Twenty-Five

XXXXXXXxxxx

Edward stood frozen beside me, the situation becoming more and more out of control by the moment. The silence that coated the room was broken by the soft cries of our daughter and my mate handed her to me so he could take a seat on the beige couch in the center of the sitting room. I followed suit, sitting in his lap as he cradled me close. Renesmee quieted as I rocked her back and forth in my embrace.

Alice was being restrained by Jasper since she had been pacing backwards and forth, frantic with panic, and if a vampire could have a panic attack she would be a prime example.

"I don't know what happened." She cried. "He disappeared for a brief moment, just a small moment, and then when he came back into my sight he was halfway here!"

"Alice, you need to calm down sugar."

"Dont' sugar me, Jazz...I swear I needed to know this before now. There is no way we can get a plan together with fifteen hours to spare!" She fought his grip but it proved fruitless as he guided her to an oversized easy chair and sat them down in it.

Carlisle chose that moment to enter and we were finally able to get Alice calm enough to continue with a discussion. Edward was silent throughout the entire exchange, seemingly in shock. I knew he was upset that he wouldn't be able to fight. The harsh ultimatum that I had threw at him yesterday was a cruel one but it was the only thing I could think of to keep him with me and not lose him.

He told me how it would be for him if I perished and I knew without a doubt that it would be the same for me. I wouldn't be able to take care of our daughter without him. It was as if I had no choice in the matter. If there was one thing I disliked, it was not having a choice.

XXXxxxxx

Edward and I had hardly spoken since the meeting. It was a silence I could hardly bear, but I knew I had caused it by my forced request for him to stay behind with me. As the silence stretched, so did my fear that he would sneak off. Even his emotions were closed off to me. As I watched our daughter fall into slumber I started to wonder if any of us would make it out of this alive. Truthfully I knew it was a bad thing to start going down that road, but it was unavoidable.

This whole entire situation had taken so much effort from all of us. I thought that I'd have a normal life and I get handed this hand of cards. Not that I regret any of it, not at all, just wishing for things to be simpler. With one last look at Renesmee, I turn towards the bedroom again to see Edward still standing in the same place, arms folded neatly over his chest, staring out the balcony window.

"Are you very upset with me?" I can't help but ask, my normally melodic voice cracking with the emotion that's being forced from my body.

"I cannot be since you're trying to protect me as I was you." He finally turns to face me, his eyes meeting mine and I know that I may be forgiven...but he still wishes to be the male he is. "We can't be without each other. Our bond is too fresh. If either one of us perishes, we will be destroyed and Renesmee will grow up without us. This is for our love, our family."

Truer words could not have been spoken.

XX

I found Edward outside in the sun a couple hours after we had disbanded from the sitting room. We had only a few hours left until the final showdown and I wished that this didn't have to come to pass. Not even Alice knew the outcome which made me extremely nervous. More than nervous, completely paralyzed with fear.

"Bella..." Edward's voice broke me out of my shaky haze. His fingers lacing through mine startled me back to reality.

"Do you think we'll survive?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He pulled me into his embrace. I would not let him go so easily now. "The Volturi have tried and failed so many times. Aro cannot be left alive this time."

I had a feeling he wouldn't be. Alice and Jasper butted heads again when it came to who would take the front lines. Jacob stayed in the back of the room with his pack while everyone else worked out the kinks. I still remained frozen during the entire meeting.

"Is it normal for me to feel this way?"

"Scared?" He guessed. "It is, I may not seem so but this does frighten me. I can't let anything happen to you or Renesmee."

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

_Scared wasn't quite the emotion I was feeling; it was hard to put into words. My whole world as I knew it could end and this whole vile mess of helplessness made me realize how fragile the fabric of time could be. Sure, the measured tinkering of it had brought me Bella, the woman I find myself utterly taken with; my wife forever...but how long could it hold this reality together before its inevitable end?_

_She shuddered in my embrace, not from cold, but from the anxiety of it all. I honestly did not know how to comfort her nor myself as our child lay in the crib within the next room. How would this all come to pass? Would I stay? There is no question to that...of course I would. For her, for our offspring. I would be the male I was intended to be. _

_Isabella and Renesmee are my life now, my whole world. Albeit, this dark void seems to be hanging over us all. Not just my family, but the extension of it. The wolf pack that gladly protects us is also in danger. _

_Alice's visions have been giving me a slight headache. Aro is in for a rude awakening when he gets here. Ta Mere is also on his way and I know for certain that this war will end one of two ways. Our demise, or the fall of the Volturi. _

_I pray fully for the second outcome. _


	26. TwentySix

"_**The dust had just settled  
**__**She's wonderin', what happens now?  
**__**I don't know where I am I've never seen this place before  
**__**Am I dreamin'?  
**__**Or is this the real world?  
**__**Your love's too good for me..."**_

**-Out to Dry- LIVE-**

XXXXxxxxxx

Twenty-Six – Climax

XXXXXXxxxxxx

**Edward**

_Bella had began pacing in front of me ever since the family left on the short hike in the forest to wait. I was already anxious to begin with, but her rhythmic back and forth had begun to grate on what little nerve I had left. She finally stopped when I let my emotions run free, it felt wrong to cripple her that way but I could not stop myself. With a soft cry she fell to her knees before me and let out a low anguished wail. My inner-turmoil fueling the fire for something so much greater. _

"_Edward please stop." _

"_Then please promise me you'll stop pacing." _

_Her eyes were wet with venom tears, their crystal depths lit by the rising sun from our open balcony. She was a vision, if I'd ever seen one. Slowly she nodded and I released the hold I had on her, holding out my hand so she would join me on the bed. _

"_What do you think is happening out there?" _

"_I don't know..." It was honest, straight-forward, and to the point. I had no answer and I only wished I had more to comfort her with. _

XX

**Aro**

A broad grin graced Aro's features as they came upon the clearing in question. Felix stood beside him along with several other of his guard. He knew that Natasha's power would keep them from knowing exactly who he would bring with him to this final showdown. Alice wasn't powerful enough to see past her.

However, his smile vanished when he saw a flash of emerald green. A man, pale as the purest cream, stood before him with a look of vicious anger. In that instant Aro knew something was wrong with this whole picture.

XX

**Alice**

We had reached the clearing, Jazz behind me, Carlisle on the other side. That other vampire they had brought with them was still blocking my sight. I hated flying blind, hated it more than anything. Esme stood next to Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were on my right. As the thickness of the trees started to waste away into the broad expanse of lush green grass, we waited there in the thicket of it all wondering when he would arrive. Only time would tell now.

XX

**Bella**

I had stopped pacing for Edward and held our daughter. Something was going on because he would look out the open balcony every so often, face set in a hard expression. In all honesty I knew he was itching to go fight, itching to join in. He wanted to prove himself. It was not necessary.

Renesmee kept me anchored, reminded me why I asked him to stay. Her soft coos making me smile through my tears as I worried about our family. About the wolves, about our future.

They had to live, all of them, I wouldn't settle for anything less.

XX

**Jacob**

If there ever was a time I was grateful for the silence in my head, it would be now. I was crawling on my belly in the tall grass along with my pack behind me. The soft swishing sound the only indication they were there. We had been practicing meditation to keep our thoughts clear for this. At the moment, we couldn't afford any unwanted thoughts, one wrong move could be the end.

Finally we reached the clearing, the whole of it seemed so surreal as a giant lizard stood in the center of it. Its mouth wrapped around Aro's neck, another vampire at the helm while Aro bowed before him. I didn't understand any of it except the one in the green garb must be the head hancho.

This made me upset, I wanted to be the one to take him out.

XXXXXxxx

**Carlisle**

The face of his master came into focus along with what many vampires believed to be an apparition. Rhudamis stood behind his master in all his glory, the picture of power and the last of his kind. The viper bowed at him before Ta Mere beckoned Carlise forward.

"You have followed me all of your young life, respected the order of things. For that, on this day, you and your family shall be spared."

Without waiting for a response, Ta Mere and the huge lizard creature disappeared. The other members of the coven arose from their hiding places behind him watching in shocked/awe as they appeared further down the clearing and then vanished again out of sight.

XX

**Natasha**

I laughed while Aro bowed before the very vampire he was trying to take out. It could not be helped. He was afraid, scared like a little boy, and the situation was quite humorous. His hands clasped the green robes into fists, Rhudamis had his large head bowed looking at the evil incarnation created by Falcon. The creature's unnatural eyes filled with a hatred I had never seen before.

Aro closed his eyes as the jaws of the master closed around his throat.

XX

**Ta Mere**

_**I was not pleased with my protege at creating such a vile monstrosity. For his transgression he has been faced with the ninth circle of my self-induced hell. Now I look upon this pitiful skin of a creature kneeling at my feet and find myself laughing at his pitiful attempts at redemption. He is the type of scum that can never be forgiven. A pity really. **_

_**Six thousand years is a long enough time to look at the life in which you are given. A pain filled with loneliness and uncertainty. **_

"_**Please spare me..." He weeps. **_

"_**No." I reply. Why should I spare him when he has no respect for anyone, not even those who follow him. The girl, my pet had taken out so easily. Her blood a tasty snack for him; her flesh nothing of consequence. **_

_**Natasha has been a thorn in my side for several centuries. Why she would end up with the likes of him a question of moral ethics. **_

"_**I beg your forgiveness." **_

"_**You will never earn it." My eyes narrow. "Aro, your crimes are many. Your sins greater. As punishment, you will rot inside the belly of my maker." **_

_**Rhudamis descended upon him while I watched. His screams filled the empty space around us and once it was completed, his punishment fulfilled. I turned to the Cullen family looking for the new additions. **_

"_**Where is Edward and his Bella?"**_

"_**Home." Carlisle spoke softly. I had always found myself humbled by this man. He took on my dream and I found it refreshing. **_

"_**Then we shall go there." **_


	27. Epilogue

AN: And this is the end. No sequel, sorry. You'll just have to use your imaginations. It's been a fun ride, I've enjoyed it. I hope you all did too.

Until Next Time,  
WG

"_**I don't need no one to tell me about heaven  
**__**I look at my daughter, and I believe..."**_

**-Heaven- LIVE-**

XXXXxxxxxxx

Epilogue

XXXXxxxxxx

_She was beautiful as she walked down the isle, I'd never thought I'd see this day. Especially since along the way we've had so much time to watch her grow and change. Now the venom tears I tried so hard not to shed fell freely as Renesmee captivated our guests with her beautiful satin gown. The form of Jacob Black stood before me as I led her down the isle. _

_I could not have wished someone better to love her, cherish her, and keep her safe. Even though any man who would be with my daughter would be in question, Jacob would be my choice. He has stood by our family over the years and when Renesmee announced to us that he had asked for her hand it came as no surprise. _

_His eyes met her blue ones, the air becoming thick with emotion as Carlisle began the same words my mate and I had heard twenty years ago. The beginning of our life. With both beings practically immortal, the exchange went without any issue and we soon disbanded into the ballroom while I danced with our daughter. _

"_He better keep you safe." _

"_Jacob would never do anything but, father." She smiled as she went to join her mate. _

"_She is our miracle, Edward." Bella came up behind me and took my hand in hers. Our bond still as strong today as it was on our own wedding day. _

"_Yes, and she always will be." _

_I knew that where ever life decided to take us from here, we would always be together. _

_Always._

_I could not ask for anything more. _


End file.
